Light Outside
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: Set around season 5. Peyton and Brooke return home but under different circumstances. How will those reasons affect Lucas and their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Back already! This idea came to me towards the end of We Belong Together. It's a bit different to my other stuff, probably going to be a lot more angsty and probably won't be too long.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

* * *

Peyton stood in the living room of the house that Brooke had just brought for them. Brooke stepped out of her new bedroom and shuffled past a stack of boxes. She looked sadly at her best friend but put on a smile and breezed over to her.

"Do you like it, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton turned to her, smiling slightly. "It's beautiful. But you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to come back here for me. Just like Nathan didn't have to fly out to me."

"Peyton, I know you're struggling right now. But we did those things because we love you and whether you want to admit or not, you needed us then and you need us now," Brooke replied, rubbing her arm.

Peyton looked over at her and then quickly looked away, wrapping around her arms around herself. She winced slightly and Brooke knew it was down to more than just a chill.

Peyton took a deep breath and turned to Brooke smiling. "Okay, come on. Let's get to Nate and Haley's. Haley said she wanted to see me as soon as we got in and as Nathan picked us up, she'll know we're here," she laughed,

"Are you sure you're ready Peyton? Everyone is going to be there. He'll be there. And so will she," Brooke asked, cautiously.

"I know. But I'm not hiding any more, Brooke. I'm not hiding from what happened to me and I won't hide from him either. I just want to get back to normal."

Brooke smiled. "Alrighty then, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"I won't," Peyton replied, laughing. "Besides, who's going to pick a fight with me looking like this?"

Brooke turned to her and her smile had gone.

"Don't joke about it, P. Sawyer," she snapped.

"Sometimes it's all I can do," Peyton said quietly.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I like it," Brooke replied, sighing as she opened the front door.

* * *

"They're on their way," Nathan said to Haley as he walked towards her, sliding his cell back into his pocket.

"You hear that Jimmy Jam? You're Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton are gonna be here soon!" Haley said to her son.

"Cool!"

"Do you remember what I said to you about Aunt Peyton?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to him.

Jamie thought for a moment. "You said that she doesn't look like she normally does but it's not very nice to say anything about it so I need to be a grown up," he repeated, nodding his head in confirmation of understanding at the end.

"You're a good kid. You fed Chester today?"

"I'm on it!" he shouted as jumped got out of his chair and ran for his room.

"Does she really look that bad?" Haley asked, making sure Jamie was completely out of the room.

Nathan sighed and looked up at his wife. He nodded his head. "Yeah. She's in bad shape, Hales. But try not to make a big deal of it, okay?"

"I know," she nodded. "Is she really ready to see everyone?"

"She says she is. And you know, Peyton. We do this on her terms or no terms at all."

"Okay," Haley replied nodding. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"By he, I'm assuming you mean Lucas?" Nathan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. He still doesn't know?"

"Well did you tell him?" he snapped.

"No, of course not. Peyton asked us both not to tell anyone."

"Good," Nathan said, before sighing again. "I don't know how he's going to react, Hales. But as it's Lucas, there's a pretty good chance it's going to be the wrong way."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "That'll be Peyton and Brooke," Haley said. "I told everyone else to be here at three to give Peyton a chance to get her bearings."

"Thank you," Nathan said, kissing her. "I'll go get the door. You call Jamie down."

Haley watched as Nathan walked to the door. She took in a deep breath. Brooke and Nathan had both told her how Peyton looked and how bad it was and told her to prepare herself.

"Jamie Scott. Get down here!" she shouted up the stairs. "Our guests have arrived."

Jamie appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down them, following his mother into the living room. She played with her hands and paced slightly wondering what was taking Nathan so long.

"Hales," he called her, softly and she turned.

It took every ounce of restraint to stop the gasp that caught in her throat. Tears sprung to her eyes as she took in the sight of Peyton Sawyer.

She had a large cut above her left eyebrow. Dark blue and black bruising surrounded both eyes, one of which would not open completely. Scratches were scattered around her cheeks. One side of her jaw was swollen and her bottom lip was split quite badly. Peyton was wearing a strappy top and shorts and Haley could see the extent of her injuries. Hand prints and finger marks ran all over her legs and arms. She had cuts, bruises and scratches along her neck and shoulders.

Haley swallowed as she moved closer to her old friend.

"Peyton," she said, trying to stop her voice breaking. She stepped even closer and hugged her, gently, scared of hurting her. "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't do this-"

"It's okay, Foxy. And I'm okay. Really, I am," Peyton said to her as she returned her hug. "I missed you," Peyton finished as tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back, determined to remain strong.

"I missed you too. But you're home now, that's all that matters," she said rubbing Peyton's back.

Nathan stepped round them towards Jamie. He picked him up and put him on his hip.

"Jamie, this is your Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton," he said, pointing to them both in turn.

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott!" Jamie replied, smiling.

Brooke gasped as she stepped to him. "You're so big!"

"I got bigger, silly!" Jamie replied and they all chuckled.

Peyton smiled at him but then looked away aware of how difficult it would be for a child to see her face. Jamie indicated that he wanted to be put down and Nathan set him on his feet. He walked over to Peyton and stood before her. She looked down and he waved his hand beckoning her. She knelt down in front of him. He stepped forward and gently put his hand on her face.

"Hi, Aunt Peyton. Sorry that you got hurt," he dropped his hand and put his arms around her neck and Peyton really thought that her resolve was shot. But after a moment or two, she drew more strength from the little boy.

Nathan had his arm around Haley's shoulders and he rubbed her arm as they watched the care with which Jamie treated Peyton.

"Anyway, do you guys want a drink? Everyone else will be here soon. Skills and Mouth, and Luke and – and – Lindsey," Haley faltered at the end.

"I'll have a water, thanks," Peyton said, glossing over the mention of Lucas and his new girlfriend.

"Me too," Brooke said, smiling. She placed her hand over Peyton's knowing all too well that the expression Peyton was carrying was forced.

"I'm okay," she whispered, her voice as watery as her eyes.

Peyton cleared her throat as Haley returned with two bottles of water.

"What's she like?" Peyton found the courage to ask.

"Who?" Haley said, trying to act ignorant.

Peyton looked at her with her eyebrow raised and a smirk. Haley laughed.

"Sorry. She's nice. I get on with her quite well."

Peyton nodded. "Is he happy?"

"That's a question up for debate," Nathan snorted.

The doorbell rang again and it prevented Peyton from asking anything further.. "Okay that's everyone. They were all coming together. You sure you're ready for this?"

"None of them know?" Peyton asked.

"None of them."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Yup, I'm ready."

Jamie climbed up on the sofa. Brooke was sat on one side of Peyton but he climbed up on the other. "Don't worry Aunt Peyton. I'll look after you," he told her. Peyton looked at him and saw so much of Nathan in him that it made her heart swell. "Thanks, Baby James."

They heard the door open and the voices of their best friends filled the hallway.

"Now, I heard tell that P. Sawyer and B. Davis are back in town. That true, Nate?" they heard Skills shouting and they both smiled.

"Brooke and Peyton, really?" Mouth asked. "I missed those two!"

"Me too, dawg, me too. Tree Hill lost two of it's finest looking ladies the day they left!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each, laughing but Brooke could tell Peyton was becoming more and more unsettled, the closer they got.

"P. Sawyer. Listen to me. What did you say before we left? You're not hiding from this. So don't be nervous. Be strong."

Peyton nodded and a sense of relief washed over her.

She looked up as they entered the room.

"Damn, P. Sawyer," Skills muttered. Mouth sucked in a breath. Peyton looked up and locked eyes with Lucas who froze at the sight of her. He dropped Lindsey's hand and his fists clenched. His stomach knotted and bile rose to the back of his throat at the sight of her. He felt sick at the prospect of someone causing her so much pain.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Peyton laughed, nervously.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Mouth asked as he crouched in front of her.

"Yeah, you should see the other guy," she joked and Brooke squeezed her hand.

"I can believe that, Skinny Girl. I remember the punch that took Brooke out the night before prom," he laughed and everyone but Lucas and Lindsey joined him. Lucas hadn't said a word. He just stood, completely lost in his own mind, trying to force out images of someone with their hands on Peyton.

Peyton was relieved that Mouth and Skills weren't pushing her. She could feel Lucas' eyes on her and for the first time she felt guilty for not telling him before. She thought about how she would feel if this was how Lucas looked the first time she'd seen him in a couple of years. Her heart would be breaking. She shook the thought from her mind; she wasn't going to let herself think that way. He was with Lindsey now. She was the other person that Peyton could barely bring herself to glance at.

Lucas stepped forward, his fists still clenched.

"Who did this to you?" he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Hi Luke, how's it going? Yeah, it's good to see you too," Peyton replied, sarcastically.

If the situation had been any different Lucas would have laughed at how much she had just reminded him of the sixteen year old girl he fell in love with. But there was nothing that was getting him past the fact that someone had hurt her.

"Who was it?" he asked again, the same anger and venom in his voice.

Peyton sighed in defeat. "It's a good job you're all here because I'm only saying this once."

"Jimmy Jam, why don't you go and play with Chester for a little while."

"Okay. You can come and meet him after if you like?" he asked Peyton.

"I'll do that," she said, nodding. Jamie nodded too and then turned and padded out of the living room.

"Go on, Skinny Girl," Skills encouraged her.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "You're probably all wondering if it was him and yes, it was."

"Ian?" Lucas spat. Peyton looked up at him sadly and nodded.

"He got released, they thought he'd got better. Somehow, he managed to find me in L.A and came straight for me. I don't know how, or why, he just did. He got into my flat and there was a fight. What he didn't know was that Brooke was staying with me. She got back just in time. There was some more fighting. He had a knife, he sliced at me and then I'm not really sure what happened but Brooke shoved him and he ended up falling on his own knife."

"So the bastard's dead?" Lucas asked.

"No. But he's been taken in again and they assure me he's not ever coming back out."

Lucas rubbed his face as he sat down on another sofa. Lindsey sat next to him, placing her hand on his back, but he shrugged it off.

"Damn, Sawyer," Skills muttered. "He did all of this?"

"Yeah, it was a hell of a fight," she said laughing, trying to lighten the mood. "But it's not as bad as it looks, really. I mean, I can see out of both eyes now," she said, grinning.

Brooke rubbed Peyton's arm. Everyone sat looking at her, or the floor or each other. Peyton sighed.

"What happened then? Did Brooke call the police? How did you get back here?" Lucas asked, desperate to know every detail.

"The police had already been called. My neighbours heard…screams," Lucas closed his eyes. "And furniture breaking and stuff. The police were a minute or two behind Brooke. Once the police were gone and everything, Brooke took me to the emergency room. They stitched me up but I refused to stay there-"

"Yeah, even with a knife wound," Brooke muttered.

"Come on, Brooke. It's a freakin' scratch. I wasn't stabbed!" she protested.

Haley looked over at Lucas. She felt for him. He was radiating anger and she could tell how hurt he was. Even more so because she knew that all he wanted to do was hold Peyton in his arms but the woman beside him left him conflicted.

"So, we got back and then we called Nathan."

"Nathan?" Lucas said, his head shooting up.

"Yes, big brother. That would be me," Nathan replied.

"Yes, we called Nathan, who flew straight over, packed up my stuff and brought us home. And here we are," she finished shrugging.

Everyone glanced at each other, then at Lucas. Lindsey sat looking at her hands, completely out of the loop and terribly confused about the way her boyfriend was behaving.

"Look, I don't want anyone's pity, okay?" Peyton said, standing from her seat. Everyone but Lucas looked at her. "I'm fine. It happened, I'll get over it. I'm not dead so don't tip toe around me. I'm not hiding from this."

Skills and Mouth both moved to her at the same time. They both hugged her.

Peyton looked over at Lucas and she could see the hurt in her eyes. She stepped forward.

"You must be Lindsey," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Peyton."

Lindsey forced a smile. "Yeah, I know who you are. It's good to finally meet you. You too, Brooke."

Brooke smiled at her quickly.

Lucas studied Peyton's body as she stepped closer to him. He winced when she spoke to his girlfriend but he couldn't put his finger on why. His eyes travelled down from her arms, where he could tell she had been held; a bruise that resembled a clenched hand lay on both arms just below her shoulders. He couldn't work out where she'd been stabbed and the realisation that it was beneath her clothes sent him reeling. He looked further and he felt his heart stop as he reached her thighs. He could see bruises formed by rough hands and fingers but they were cut off by her shorts.

He stood abruptly and it startled everyone in the room. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Lucas?" Lindsey called.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute. I can't – I just – I need some fresh air," he replied before storming out of the room.

Lindsey stood as if to follow.

"I'll go. If that's okay with you?"

Lindsey looked at her. Peyton stood her ground and looked back. She watched as Lindsey glanced over at Haley.

Haley nodded at her. She knew that it was difficult for Lindsey but she also knew that the only person Lucas needed to speak to was Peyton and so she encouraged Lindsey.

"Fine," Lindsey replied, sitting back down on the sofa.

Peyton took a moment, glancing back at Brooke who smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a minute. How about you get that grill going, Nate? I'm starved," she said smiling.

"Sure thing, Sawyer."

Peyton walked out of the room and headed for the front door, that she had heard slam a few seconds after Lucas' departure. She straightened herself and strode out after him. She smiled sadly when she found him on the step, with his head in his hands.

She sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said, quietly.

Lucas looked up at her for a moment before dropping his head back into his hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so the response from you guys was amazing. It totally blew me away, thank you all so much. Here's the second chapter - under serious pressure now to impress, lol.

* * *

Peyton reached out to touch Lucas' arm and was hurt when he pulled away from her immediately. She brushed it off.

"Look, I know you're angry-"

"Angry?" Lucas snapped, interrupting her. He laughed bitterly. "Angry doesn't even scratch the surface, Peyton. I'm feeling things right now that I didn't know it was possible to feel, with an intensity I didn't know I could reach."

Lucas softened. Peyton could see his body relaxing once he'd vented. He turned to look at her and she looked away.

"Don't do that," he said. Despite feeling better for verbalising his feelings he was still short with her.

"Do what?" she replied, barely speaking above a whisper.

"Look away like that. Like you've got something to be ashamed of or like I wouldn't want to look at you."

"Well, why would you? I look like disgusting Lucas. I can barely look at myself," she snapped.

Lucas winced. He knew that her speech about not pitying her and that she would get over it was just Peyton's way of lying to herself. He looked over at her and his finger rested on the far side of her face. He pulled her round to look at him and eventually she submitted.

"You do not look disgusting. You could never look disgusting," he said softly. She smiled slightly.

His eyes dropped to her thighs again and he reached to touch them, but she moved her leg away.

"Did he?" Lucas choked out. He couldn't finish the sentence but he knew Peyton would understand.

"No," she replied firmly.

Lucas nodded knowing that she wasn't ready to go into any further detail.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both contemplating their next words. Lucas spoke first.

"Why didn't you call me?" He was back to being bitter.

Peyton sat in silence not knowing how to respond.

"Answer me."

"Because….because you have a life now that I didn't want to disrupt. You didn't need to know, it would have complicated things."

"So, after all these years, I'm nothing but a complication?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Lucas," she snapped. "I called Nathan because he could be there for me."

Lucas reared back. "And I wouldn't have been?"

"Of course, you would have Lucas. And that's why I didn't call. It would have been too hard. I have to learn to live in a world where you don't rescue me any more. I'm not yours to rescue and you're not mine to need."

"We're still friends, Peyton!" he shouted.

It was Peyton's turn to laugh in bitterness. "Of course we are, Luke. Such good friends that I haven't spoken to you in like two years? So friendly with each other that I have to hear through Nathan and Haley about your new perfect life? Look, you know what?" she said standing and opening the front door. "We're not talking about this any more. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'm sorry that I bruised your ego. But the day you left me in a hotel room without talking to me about what happened, or even saying goodbye, is the day you lost any right to be a part of my life," she shouted at him, taking Lucas completely aback.

She stormed back through the front door. She took a deep breath and composed herself before making her way back to the living room. Lucas got to his feet and went after her.

"Peyton!" he shouted. She stopped but didn't turn around. He walked to her and turned her round to face him. "It works both ways, Peyton. All you had to do was call."

She whipped away from him and continued walking. She was in the doorway, both of them forgetting that their friends were there.

"Don't run away from me, Peyton. I know it's your default reaction but I don't deserve it!"

"You don't deserve it? I'm good at running away? That's rich, Lucas. You ran away from me when all I asked you to do was wait for me for _one_ year!"

"And what? You decide to punish me for that by not telling me that your psycho stalker that nearly ruined both our lives came back for you again?" he yelled.

Peyton recoiled and stared at him. "When you decide to stop being an ass, then you come talk to me. But for now, we're done!"

She turned back to the room and froze when she saw everyone looking at them.

"So, Nate. How's that food coming?" she said to distract from what had just transpired.

"Uh, it's nearly ready actually. We were just heading outside."

"Great," she replied, walking over to Brooke. "Let's go eat."

"Peyton, what just happened?" Brooke asked her quietly.

"Later," Peyton replied, sharply. Brooke nodded and walked outside.

"Lindsey, let's go," Lucas said.

"Um, sure," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Lucas, don't do this," Haley begged.

"I'm sorry, Hales. But I have to. I can't be around her right now."

"Fine," Haley snapped, angrily. "But we're having a talk tomorrow, because I get the impression that you haven't been entirely honest with me."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her and turned on his heel and left with Lindsey following shortly behind.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsey didn't speak a word on the way home. Lucas fuelled his anger into his driving and Lindsey was scared. She had never known Lucas to be an angry man and that was something that concerned her most about Peyton coming home.

Lucas walked through the front door and threw his keys on the table. He went straight into his bedroom and grabbed his basketball. Lindsey followed him and she was standing by the door when he turned round.

"What the hell was that, Luke?" she asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't just apologise to me, Lucas. What happened?"

"She should have called me, that's all," he replied, trying to be calm and act as if was nothing.

"But that's not all is it, Luke? There is something between you and Peyton that runs much deeper than that." Lindsey was battling tears.

"Linds, I was just shocked and angry at seeing her that way. So we said things we didn't mean and that didn't need to be said," he said, walking over to her.

"The thing is Lucas, I think there is an awful lot more things between you two, that need to be said," she replied, upset and angry.

"There's not. I'll go talk to her tomorrow. But for now, I just want to go and play some ball. There's nothing to worry about," he said, kissing her head before taking off quickly.

"No," she replied firmly and he turned back to her.

"No what?"

"You don't go and talk to her."

"Excuse me?" he said in utter disbelief.

"The second I saw her, I could feel our life changing, Lucas. But it doesn't have to. You heard her, she's fine. She'll deal with it. She didn't call you because she doesn't need you. She made that perfectly clear to you two years ago."

Lucas swivelled his basketball to his hip.

"You don't know anything about Peyton Sawyer. You may have read that book more times than you could care to count but you don't know her." He wasn't shouting but he was firm and angry. "I told her a few years ago that I would never cut her out of my life. I love you, Lindsey but there is no one in the world that I would lose Peyton for. I know what she needs and whether you like it or not, I am going to be there for her. And now, maybe we have something to worry about," he finished before walking out on her.

* * *

Brooke drove through town with mixed feelings about the days events and Peyton in general. She needed an excuse to think on her own and so leaving Peyton with Nathan and Haley she made an excuse about having to call the office. There were things that she was concerned about that she knew she couldn't approach Peyton with herself. And she was angry at the furore that had erupted between Lucas and Peyton. She could understand how Lucas felt but she wasn't happy about what happened. She glanced over at the River Court, as if on cue, and saw him there. She cursed to herself as she turned in. She turned the engine off and got out of the car and walked towards him slowly. She watched as he made a few shots, missing most of them.

"Lucas Scott, you are such an idiot!" he shouted into the sky.

"No arguments from me, Broody," she said smiling at him as he turned round.

"Hey, Brooke. Look before you start kicking my ass, I'm sorry for what happened today."

"I wasn't going to kick your ass, Luke," she chuckled as she sat down on the bench. He picked his ball up and sat down next to her.

He sat quietly for a moment and Brooke smirked at him.

"Go on, I know you're dying to ask."

"How is she? Really?"

"Truth be told, I don't know," Brooke sighed. "She hasn't cried, do you know that? Not once. God knows, I have. I have shed more than enough tears for the both of us but she hasn't broken down. And I know that sounds awful, like I want her too, but she's not-"

"The same Peyton?" Lucas finished for her and she nodded.

"She's been so jaded since it happened, Luke. She barely shows any emotion. Her shouting at you is the most emotion that girl has shown since it happened. Except at night," Brooke finished, whispering the last few words.

Lucas dropped his head.

"She barely sleeps. But when she does, she cries and she wakes up screaming. The first few times I tried to go in and comfort her but she just shuts me out. She pretends like nothing happened."

"She told me that she can barely look at herself," Lucas choked out.

"Least she told you something," Brooke scoffed. "She calls for you some nights. In her sleep," Brooke admitted.

Lucas closed his eyes. He hated the fact he wasn't there for her and that she felt like he couldn't be now. He felt guilty for the way he spoke to her earlier that day.

"Don't be mad at her for not calling you. God knows she wanted to Lucas. But she wouldn't let herself. For some reason she's punishing herself, not you. She does need you, Lucas. More than any of us," she finished, laying her hand on his back for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Nathan offered to give Peyton a ride home to save Brooke having to go back out again. They were sat outside Brooke and Peyton's new home. Nathan turned the engine off.

"How you doing, Sawyer?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Peyton, it's me you're talking to here. You don't have to put on any kind of front with me, okay?"

"I didn't think it would be so hard to see him," she whispered.

"Well the fact he acted like a total tool couldn't have helped," Nathan snapped.

"Nate, he's your brother," Peyton said, smiling.

"I know he is, but that doesn't mean that him treating you badly sits right with me."

"He was just shocked and angry and I guess I don't blame him."

"Not to mention jealous," Nathan replied, smirking and Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, he was all 'you called Nathan' shock horror, huh?" she replied smiling before lapsing back into a sad silence.

"I feel safer, just knowing he's in the same town. That's totally lame, right?" Peyton asked, pitying herself.

"I don't think so. I mean he was there for you the last time anything like this happened. And regardless of his actions today, as well as my animosity," Peyton looked at him and raised her eyebrow at Nathan. "Yeah, that's right, animosity," he said again and she laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, despite my animosity towards him at the moment, you know as well as I do and as well as he does that he will do everything in his power to keep you safe."

"And as much as that helps me, it's also a huge problem," she sighed.

"Because of Lindsey?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I hate her," she said, smirking and Nathan laughed aloud. "I don't hate her, I barely know her but I don't know. My head hurts," she laughed, "I really need to go to bed."

"Sure thing, Sawyer. Call me in the morning?"

"Of course. And in the night if I need anything," she droned out.

"Don't mock me!" he said, teasing her and she leaned over and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for everything, Nate. I love you," she said to him quietly.

"Love you too, Sawyer. Now get your bruised ass to sleep."

She opened the car door and turned back to him to glare before stepping out of the car. She bent down slightly.

"Good night, Nate."

"Night Sawyer," he shouted as she closed the door.

She walked to the front door and turned back to wave as she stepped inside knowing that Nathan wouldn't drive off until he knew she was safely inside.

* * *

Lucas sat behind his desk in the basketball office the next morning. He hadn't slept well the night before, to the point that eventually he just got up and dozed on the sofa. He had either laid awake thinking about Peyton or slept fitfully due to the dreams that plagued him. He pulled out his cell and flicked it open. He scrolled down to Peyton's name and was just about ready to call her when Haley walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Do not even think about calling Peyton."

"I can call her, y'know. It's not a crime against Lindsey," he sighed.

"I know, dumbass. But it's like 8:30 and Peyton needs sleep, not you waking up with a pathetic apology," Haley sniped at him.

"If you're pissed at me, why did you come here?" Lucas asked becoming annoyed at the way Haley was treating him. He flicked down his cell and tossed it on to his desk.

"Because I wanna know the truth," she replied.

"About?" Lucas snapped.

"The proposal, in L.A."

"Haley, come on-" he shouted.

"No, Lucas! You come on!" she shouted back. "The story you gave me sounds like a load of bull from what Nathan and Brooke. And what they know seems to fit a hell a lot of more with what was said yesterday."

"And what?" he replied, standing. "So they heard Peyton's side of the story."

"Did she say no?" Haley asked.

"She didn't say yes!" he shouted.

"That is not what I asked. Did she say that word? Did you say marry me and she say no?"

"Not exactly."

"What did she say?"

"She said someday, to wait a year until we had our dreams. But not saying yes is not saying yes," he snapped.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Haley said, laughing bitterly. "Is the other thing she said true? Did you leave her in that hotel room alone? Without even saying goodbye?"

Lucas looked at her and replied "yes" quietly.

"So Peyton tells you to wait for her for just one year and you throw a tantrum because you didn't get your own way? Does that not show just how unprepared you were for marriage in the first place?"

"Haley, do not lecture me," he said angrily.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Why does that even matter. I'm with Lindsey now."

"Yeah you are. Because you're Lucas Scott and what does Lucas Scott do? Fall into another relationship because he can't get what he wants when he wants it. You and Peyton have so much to talk about that it's actually ridiculous. There is no way you are ready to be in another relationship when you left all those things unsaid between you and Peyton. Now answer me, do you regret it?"

"Everyday," Lucas replied quietly.

He was so sad and sounded so broken that Haley couldn't help but soften towards him. She was angry for the tale she had been told about how Peyton had said no and made it so he had no choice but to leave. But that wasn't the case and she was so disappointed that after having proclaimed to love Peyton as much as he did he would do something so base as to leave her alone in a hotel room.

"Then fix it. For your own sake and before more people get hurt," she begged him. "Talk to Peyton."

"I was going to go round this afternoon. I finish here at lunch."

"Good."

"Lindsey said I couldn't."

"She said that, really?"

"I know, I was shocked too. I told it would never happen. I'd never cut Peyton out. She needs me."

"I know she does, Luke," Haley said sadly. "But Peyton hasn't faced up to that yet. Just like you haven't faced up the fact that you need her too."

Leaving Lucas to dwell on those last few words, she gave him one last small smile before walking back to her classroom, sighing happily for having found out the truth and handing Lucas his ass, verbally.

* * *

Lucas had left the school at lunch time and gone home to change. He pulled a shirt over his head. As he went to close the drawer something caught his eye. It was a long forgotten photograph that he had found hidden in the pocket of his Keith Scott Body Shop hoodie the day after Peyton left for L.A. He didn't notice when Lindsey appeared at the door into his bedroom. She didn't move or say anything just watched as Lucas ran his fingers over something. He turned it over and smiled in spite of himself. Written on the back in the undeniable hand of Peyton was: _Just so you don't forget me. I'll be seeing you. And always remember that whatever happens I'm going to love you forever, Lucas Scott xx_. He dropped it back into the drawer and made his way to his bedroom door.

"You're going to see her aren't you?" Lindsey sighed.

"I have to, Linds. I know it's hard for you but I'm going."

Lindsey stepped aside slowly and it flashed in Lucas' mind that he didn't really like the new attitude Lindsey was carrying. She waited until she heard the door close and his Mustang fire up before stepping inside the room and walking to the draw that Lucas had just closed. She opened it and moved a few shirts until she found what she was looking for. It was a picture of Peyton on Lucas' bed in his hoodie, smiling. She turned it over and read the words written on the back. She replaced the photo as she had found it and wished that deep down she didn't know that Lucas would love Peyton Sawyer forever too.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there be chapter two. What do you think? I know that we only got some angry words between L/P but I've already started chapter 3 and they have a scene that totally makes up for it. I'm taking this one a little slower than usual cos I want to pay more attention to their thoughts and really make you feel how they're feeling etc. So next chapter will be less angry, but probably still angsty, L/P. Would love to hear from you especially whether this was a let down chapter after the opening, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again, I have to comment on the fact that your response to this story has been phenomenal and it just makes me want to write, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

Lucas knocked softly on the door of Brooke and Peyton's new home. Brooke opened the door to him.

"Hey. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Actually, could you stay with her for an hour or so? There's something I need to do but I don't want to leave her," Brooke asked him sweetly.

"Sure. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She's actually still in bed."

Lucas chuckled. "It's Peyton, I don't know why I should be surprised."

Brooke frowned. "It's not just that. She didn't take her meds last night, so on top of barely sleeping she's in a bit of pain."

"Oh," Lucas said, looking to the ground. Brooke smiled sadly.

"She's taken them this morning so in a little while she'll feel better. But for now, she's pretty wiped out. Come in and I'll go tell her."

Lucas stepped inside and Brooke closed the door behind him. "I'll be one sec."

Brooke walked into Peyton's room.

"Hey. Um, Luke's here to see you," she said, sitting down on the side of the bed and brushing Peyton's hair away from her eyes.

"Okay," she mumbled in return.

"I'm gonna head out for an hour or so but Lucas will stay here until I get back."

"Thanks," Peyton said as she raised herself to a sitting position.

"Hey, your eye's opening!" Brooke said happily.

Peyton blinked a few times before laughing lightly. "So it is," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Call me if you want me to get anything!" she said cheerfully.

"Will do, B. Davis."

Brooke stepped back out. "Go through, Luke. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her bag from the sofa and left the house.

Lucas stood for a moment, rubbing his face, mentally preparing himself for what could ensue. He was brought out of his thoughts by a groan of pain from Peyton's room.

He walked quickly to the door and straight in to her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panicking, sitting down next to her immediately.

"Yeah. I just twinged something, somewhere trying to sit up. I'll be back in a sec, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Lucas replied awkwardly.

He looked around her room while she was gone. He missed her old red bedroom but this certainly felt like Peyton's room, just a little more grown up than it used to be. She stepped back in to the room, her legs stiff from pain.

"Peyt, you're bleeding!" Lucas told her, alarmed at the blood that seeped through her shirt.

"Crap. I've opened the freakin' cut again. Has Brooke left?" she asked quickly, looking down at her shirt.

"Yeah, I just heard the car drive off."

"Dammit. I'll call her. I can't change the bandage myself, it's too awkward," she explained reaching for her cell.

"I can do it," Lucas suggested.

"You sure?" Peyton said, trying not to smile.

"Of course. I'll be gentle, I promise," he said smirking.

"I have to take my top off," Peyton stated.

Lucas was blindsided momentarily. For a second he felt like his sixteen year old self, excited at the prospect of seeing Peyton Sawyer shirtless.

"Okay, of course," he said, clearing his throat hoping he sounded casual and calm.

Peyton gingerly lifted the shirt over her head. Lucas' fist clenched unconsciously when he realised that the bruises and scratches covered nearly every part of her body. He couldn't stop himself thinking back to all the times he had worshipped her body and it killed him a little to think of someone doing the opposite.

Peyton caught his look and covered herself with her arms. He shuffled forward slightly and pulled her arms away from her gently.

"I told you not do that," he reminded her softly. "Sit yourself down, where are your bandages?"

She lowered herself on to the bed and pointed towards her chest of drawers. "Over there."

Lucas grabbed them and then knelt in front of Peyton. She turned slightly so he could see the bandage that covered her side, just below her ribs towards her back. He placed the fresh bandages to one side and gently peeled back the one she was currently wearing. She bit her lip slightly.

"It's okay," he assured her gently. He slowly revealed the wound. "Peyt," he breathed when he saw it.

"It's just a scratch," she shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as gently wiped it with a clean wipe doing his best not to cause her any pain.

"A little. It itches mostly," she chuckled.

"It looks okay. Not infected or anything, I mean," he added at the end.

"Yeah, they said it's healing pretty quick."

"Okay, just lean over a bit."

Peyton stretched and extended her body a little more. Lucas unwrapped the new bandage and pressed it to her side. He held it in place as he stuck it down. He laid his hand on it for a moment and looked up at her.

"All done," he said smiling. She turned to him and looked down into his eyes and smiled back. They sat that way for a moment. Lucas had to shake himself out of whatever he was thinking before he got carried away. He reached into a draw and pulled out a new top for her and helped her to put it on.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Get back into bed," he instructed as he pulled back the duvet.

She did as he asked and settled herself back beneath the covers. Her head fell back against the pillows. Lucas sat down next to her.

"So, what did you come here for anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Well I woke up this morning with the intention of going the whole day without being an ass," Peyton laughed as he smirked at her, "and thought we could talk."

"Sure."

They both lapsed into silence looking at each other. They knew they could say many things to each with their eyes alone but it was going to take more than that.

"I guess I should start by apologising for yesterday. I was out of line, I should never have shouted at you."

"It's okay," Peyton assured him. "I'm sorry for the things I said, and for the things I brought up."

"I think they needed to be brought up?" he offered.

"Maybe," she said, nodding her head.

"Anyway, I'm still sorry for being angry. But seeing you like this kills me, Peyton," he admitted and Peyton was torn between smiles and tears at his admission that was so full of the genuine, loving Lucas Scott she had fallen in love with.

Peyton touched his cheek softly for a fleeting second. "I should have called. I wanted to but I, just, I don't know. But I wasn't punishing you, Lucas," she said, as her eyes began to water. "I would never do that to you."

He smiled softly. "I know. I was an ass for suggesting it. Who were you punishing, Peyton?"

He took her by surprise with the change in his tone.

She closed her eyes and Lucas nearly gave in as he watched a tear fall. She wiped it away herself, quickly and he was grateful. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep from tending to it himself for long.

"I felt like I didn't deserve having you to come and save me. It would have been like a reward and I didn't deserve that," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, moving forward more, bringing one leg on to the bed.

"I gave up, Luke," she said, her voice beginning to break. "At first I fought him and then he just got too strong. I tried so hard to get him off but he pinned me down and there was nothing I could do. So I stopped fighting. I gave up. Whatever happened to me afterwards would have been my fault so I don't deserve anyone's sympathy or pity. Especially yours," she finished and Lucas was speechless.

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, shocked. "Peyton, that's…insane."

She looked at him, challenging him. He looked back at her and then he saw what Brooke had already seen. She was jaded. She was despondent and apathetic. She didn't feel sorry for herself the way she had every right to. He looked into her eyes and he saw that she blamed herself and that ripped him up inside.

He went to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. Lucas glanced down at his watch, not expecting Brooke home for another half an hour.

"Yo, P. Sawyer! Where's yo' skinny ass at?" Skills hollered from the front door.

"In here!" she shouted.

"Peyton, we need to talk," Lucas begged her.

"I know and we will. Tomorrow night? Come over for dinner. Brooke will cook," she said, laughing. "And then she'll go out and we can talk," she smirked.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "One last thing-"

"Oh, hey Luke. Man, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. Am I interrupting you playing some kind of freaky doctor/patient game?" he teased and Peyton threw a pillow at him. "Look at you, Skinny Girl. Getting better already!"

"Thanks, Skills," she said, smiling at him.

"I should go. Lindsey's heading to New York for a few days and I need to give her a ride to the airport. You'll be okay here with Skills, right?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure. What are we doing today Skills?" she asked laughing.

"I was thinking we could just take a walk. Been a little while since you graced these streets."

Peyton nodded. "I'd like that."

Lucas stood and leaned over, pressing his lips to the top of her head quickly. "You watch that scratch of yours. I don't want to think about Skills seeing you without a shirt on," he said, winking and Peyton laughed.

Skills whirled round to look at her. "Which scratch? Is it easily damaged?" he said, laughing. "Get out of here, Luke man. I'll look after her."

Lucas nodded at him and waved at Peyton before leaving the room.

"So you need helping getting dressed or something?" Skills asked, dramatically wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Peyton picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "Dude, shut up!"

* * *

Half an hour later they were walking by the river.

"So, you and Luke looked like you were doing better than yesterday?" he said suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, he came to apologise and then I apologised and then I took my top off," she laughed.

"That's the way to go, Skinny Girl. Show him what the guy is missing!" Skills replied, laughing.

Peyton looked over and smiled sadly before looking out over the river.

"He does you know?" Skills offered quietly and more seriously. Peyton looked over at him quickly. "He misses you. He doesn't exactly say it but everyone can see it. You know this is killing him, what happened to you?"

"I know it must be hard for him. But he doesn't miss me, Skills. If he did he could have called me in the last two years. Besides he's with Lindsey now," she sighed.

"Psht. Whatever. Lindsey or no Lindsey that boy misses you. And he did in those two years too. I known Lucas a long time girl, and I have never seen him so happy than when he was with you and so freaking miserable when he isn't."

"Then why didn't he call?" she asked.

"Look I might have known the dude a long time but I ain't never been able to understand the way he acts sometimes," he said laughing. "So only he can answer that question for you." Peyton nodded. She knew only he could answer most of her questions but it was the asking she was struggling with.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really know what to say. She wouldn't let herself hope. As far she was concerned she didn't deserve it and she wouldn't let herself feel it.

"Do you like her? Lindsey. I don't know a lot about her and yesterday wasn't the best first meeting. Haley says she gets on with her okay."

"She's okay, don't get me wrong. I like her but…I don't know. She ain't you, P. Sawyer. She's nowhere near as much fun. She doesn't really hang out with us much unless she has too. She's a nice girl an' all, but she ain't the girl for my boy. S'all I'm saying."

Peyton couldn't help but smile. She loved Skills. He was always so supportive of her and Lucas and he was honest with her; something she always appreciated.

"I am kinda fun, aren't I?" she said laughing, nudging him slightly.

"Damn straight!" he said loudly. "There are a lot of things about you P. Sawyer that no one else can touch. No one's ever been able to take them things away from you, don't start now."

Peyton nodded, once again finding herself lost for words. It was one of the things she found most disconcerting about her recent attack and the state she had been left in. She tried to be sad when she thought she had to, she laughed when she knew Brooke wanted to see her smile. She thanked Nathan and Haley with tears in her eyes but deep down she knew she didn't really mean any of it. And if she could cry and scream and break down, it would be over that more than anything. She wanted to feel the emotion and the passion that had filled her life before and even though her dreams were full of Ian's face and his hands grabbing at her body, it was the fear of never being able to feel again that frightened her the most.

But Lucas gave her hope for herself. She wouldn't necessarily let herself have any hopes for the two of them but when she was around Lucas her emotions found a place within her again. Shouting at him and being shouted at in return made her feel liberated. And when he tended to her wound and replaced her bandages she revelled in the overwhelming mixed bag of emotions that coursed through her. The way his fingers gently tended to her skin and the way he looked at her when he smiled brought tears that she meant. In the space of two days she had felt intense anger and intense love and tenderness in his actions alone and she was slowly coming round to the idea of letting him back in, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Lucas pulled up outside Tree Hill airport and turned his car engine off. He turned to Lindsey.

"So, I'll see you in a few days?" he asked awkwardly.

Things between him and Lindsey had been rough. She'd demanded to know what had been said between him and Peyton and when Lucas told her it was none of her business, and then mentioned having dinner tomorrow, accusations were thrown around and Lucas had suggested she went back to New York for a few days to clear her head. As far as his friends, and Peyton would be concerned, she was going back for work.

"That's up to you, Lucas," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, beginning to get annoyed again.

"Well in a few days you can tell me if there's anything worth coming back to," she told him flatly.

"Right," he said, laughing harshly. "I'm going to be honest with you here, Lindsey. At the moment I don't think there is. And my reason for that is that in the space of two days you've pretty much managed to destroy everything we had between us. You don't trust me and you're acting crazy."

"Then why don't we both have a think about what's important to us over the next couple of days?" Lindsey suggested, sighing in defeat.

"Okay," he said nodding, leaning over to kiss her cheek lightly. "Let me know when you get in."

"I will," she replied as she stepped out of the car. She waved to him and smiled sweetly as she picked up her bags and headed towards her terminal.

Lucas' cell rang as he watched Lindsey walk away.

"Hello?"

"_Uncle Lucas!"_

"Hey, J-Luke. Your mom know you're using the phone?"

"_Yeah she's next to me. Momma say hi…Hey Luke!"_

"Good. What can I do for you, buddy?"

"_Come for dinner, please?"_

"I can do that. I'll be there in five!"

"_Sweet! Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Lucas shook his head and chuckled to himself. Jamie never failed to lift his mood and he could do with talking to Haley so he put the car into drive and made his way to his brother's house.

* * *

After putting Jamie to bed, they all came back downstairs and sat in the lounge. Nathan's cell rang and he smiled as he answered and put it on speaker phone.

"Sup Sawyer?"

"_Have you got me on speaker phone?" _

Lucas smiled as her voice filled the room and it didn't go unnoticed by Haley. He knew she'd be scowling.

"Maybe," Nathan replied laughing. "Luke and Hales are here so I thought they'd like to know you were alive."

"_Oh, hey guys! And you're the only one who needs to know that I'm alive, jackass."_

"I know, I know. How's it going?"

"_Not bad. Me and Brooke are just heading to bed so thought I'd check in. You coming by tomorrow?"_

"Of course. I'll bring coffee."

"_You better. Anyway, I'm gonna go and try to sleep. Night guys!"_

"Night!" they all shouted and Nathan shut his cell off.

"You okay, Luke?" Haley asked as she looked at Lucas lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted."

"Because of this morning?"

"I guess. Thanks for dinner, but I should go. Nate, I'll see you in the gym in the morning?"

"Sure thing. I might be a bit late, I'll go see Peyton first."

"No problem. See you tomorrow," he said, flinging his hand over his shoulder in attempt to wave.

* * *

Lucas found himself driving past Peyton and Brooke's on his way home. He slowed down as he found himself outside and frowned when he saw the light in her bedroom still on. He sat and waited a few minutes for her to turn the light off. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the it go out.

When he laid down that night, he found that sleep came to him more easily, safe in the knowledge that maybe tonight it did the same for her.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Am I letting you down yet? lol Anyway the next chapter is going to be a crucial one and will pretty much be entirely L/P. Let me know what you're thinking!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So I'm a broken record but you guys just rock!

* * *

Nathan had a key to Brooke and Peyton's house so he walked straight in and into Peyton's bedroom. He was surprised to see her sitting up in bed, drawing.

"Did I just step back into junior year?" he said, teasing her as he looked around the room acting as if he didn't know where he was.

"Oh, you're so funny, Scott," she said in a goofy sarcastic voice, sitting forward to take her coffee from him. She looked up after taking a sip and Nathan was looking at her, smirking. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. You just seem…different today. Good different," he added hastily when she glared at him.

"Well, I actually slept last night. Well, better than usual," she said, nodding.

"That's great, Peyton. So, listen. Doctor's appointment tomorrow, right?" Peyton nodded, knowing better than to lie. "So I'll pick you up, we'll go and then I was thinking we could hang out. Me and you. I know it was my idea for you to come back but it sucks having to share you," he said, pouting playfully.

She smiled at him. "Sure, sounds great Nate. Now get your ass to the gym. Oh, and tell Lucas I said to be here at seven."

"Will do. Call me later, Sawyer."

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Peyton asked as she sat on her bed.

"No, I'm not," Brooke laughed.

"But I said dinner. And I can't cook!" Peyton whined.

"Well that serves you right for offering me out like some kind of caterer without checking with me first, doesn't it missy?" Brooke replied teasing her as she held up several dresses trying to pick one out. "Just order take out."

"I guess. How do you have a date so soon anyway?"

"Because, I'm Brooke Davis," she said turning round. "Besides, you have a date too."

"It's not a date. He has a girlfriend. Stop mocking me!" Peyton shouted when she looked up to see Brooke mouthing her words.

"Didn't stop you getting out the goods, did it?" Brooke said before breaking out into an infectious laugh. Peyton laughed with her but soon fell back to being quiet. Brooke sat down next to her.

"It's okay to feel a bit weird about all this y'know? Like nervous or excited or whatever," she said trying to reassure her.

"I know it's okay too. I just wish I could."

"Could what?" Brooke asked.

"Feel something….anything," she muttered quietly. Brooke closed her eyes. She put down her dress and sat down next to Peyton, resting her hand on her thigh.

"P. Sawyer-"

"Don't Brooke. Please," she said, holding up her hands. "I need to get ready. Have a good night," she said before shuffling out of Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in anger and held back tears that were physical proof that Peyton had become what Brooke was afraid she had.

* * *

Peyton barely heard the knock on the door. She smiled as she looked over. When it came to Lucas it was all about the small things he did and was concerned about; like knocking quietly so as not to startle her.

She opened the door slowly, without removing the chain. She smiled when she saw it was him.

"Sorry, I was just checking," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed as she opened the door properly and stepped aside.

"No problem, I'd have been more pissed if you weren't being cautious," he joked. He walked into the house and turned round holding out a bottle of wine.

"Why, thank you," Peyton said laughing. "Okay so, listen. Brooke has a date tonight so she refused to cook and she's already gone out. So as my cooking-"

"Sucks," Lucas stated and her eyes widened in mock shock.

"Whatever. As my cooking is not up to scratch, I got Chinese," she said waving her hand out to the coffee table which was covered in various boxes.

"And I was going to set the table but then I remembered that we both think that-"

"Eating take out at the table is for losers. And Haley," Lucas finished her sentence again and she laughed.

"Exactly. So, sit, eat," she said, gesturing to the sofa. "I'll get some glasses."

Peyton joined Lucas back on the sofa and they ate quietly, more due to hunger than discomfort. Lucas dropped his box on to the table and leaned back on the sofa taking a deep breath. He laughed when he heard another box hit the table and turned his head to see Peyton in the same position.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your appetite," he said, smiling at her. She looked over at him and laughed.

"You've seen me eat. It'd take more than a beating to put me off my food," she replied but the jokey tone towards the end fell flat for both of them.

Lucas turned his head back to face in front of him. All day he'd been debating how to best approach his ex-girlfriend. He finally decided to just wait and see how the evening was going. He was half-hoping, for a reason even he couldn't see, that Peyton would just open up to him. But as he sat next to her on the sofa and watched as she forced smiles forgetting that the sadness behind her eyes would never fool him, he realised that he was going to have to instigate it and be prepared for the fall out.

"What did you mean this morning when you said you gave up?" he blurted out.

She laughed a little and he looked at her in surprise. "I'm surprised you managed to wait until after dinner," she joked. "Look, it's nothing, really. I shouldn't have piled that on you. I should never have said anything, sorry."

Lucas moved closer to her and looked her straight the eye.

"Don't apologise, Peyton. Tell me what you meant by it. You said it for a reason," he urged her.

"Lucas, just leave it, okay?" she snapped, standing and picking up some boxes and marched to the kitchen.

He dropped his head and took a deep breath reminding himself of the part of his decision that said 'whatever the fall out'. He stood and picked up the remaining boxes and followed her over to the kitchen.

"Did you give up or did he get too strong?" he said, turning to face her. She backed up slightly and rested against the work surface.

"What's the difference?" she mumbled.

"Of course, there's a difference Peyton."

"I asked you to leave it. You know what? This whole thing was a bad idea. You should go," she said, snapping her eyes up to his. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, coolly.

Peyton scoffed. "Bit late for that isn't it," she snapped. It hit Lucas like a bullet but he brushed it off.

"Listen to me," he started, stepping closer to her. "This was not your fault. Ian Banks is twice your size, hell he's twice my size Peyton. He was too strong for you. That does not mean you gave up or deserved anything."

"Yes it does!" she screamed and he was taken aback. "Now please, just get out."

"No!" he barked back at her. "Stop blaming yourself!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, trying to push him away. "You don't know anything about it, Lucas." She was lashing out at him trying to push him but not succeeding.

"But I know you, Peyton. Stop doing this to yourself, stop doing this to me. I cannot stand to see you this way, Peyton!"

"Stop it, just shut up!" she continued to scream at him, pounding her fists into his chest. Lucas lifted his head slightly, out of the way of her hands. He placed a hand on both of her arms.

"Peyton, stop it!" he ordered her. Her screams turned into sobs and her strikes became weaker. He took more of her weight as she leaned into him. She collapsed into his chest and he held as she shook with violent cries.

"I needed you, Lucas," she said, her voice broken between sobs. "I needed you and you weren't there."

He closed his eyes as they began to burn. "I'm here now, Peyt." His words calmed her. She continued to cry and he continued to hold her, but her body was no longer wracked with sobs. After several minutes he gently directed her towards the couch and they sat down. She looked at him, and he wiped away two stray tears.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Ever since the attack I've been finding it really hard," she began. "I guess it started during it." She looked over at Lucas and he nodded, encouraging her to take the step she needed.

"I ran for the door and he tripped me. I fell and hit my head on my coffee table on the way down. I was trying to get back up when his face just loomed over mine. He pinned me down," Lucas' fist clenched and he swallowed. "And I couldn't get him off. And I struggled at first and writhed around trying to get free even though I knew it was pointless. And he just laughed. He was enjoying it. He ripped open my shirt and that's when I stopped. I knew what was going to come. I knew what he was going to do to me and so I shut down. I blocked it out. And then it didn't happen. But I guess that since then I didn't know how turn that back on. How to feel, genuinely feel any kind of emotion, good or bad. Until I came back here and saw you. And you make me so damn angry," she said laughing through her tears and he joined her, "that you gave me something back."

She looked at him and revelled in feeling the strong urge to do something again, having spent days having to persuade herself to do so much as shower. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, pressing his face against her curls.

They broke apart. Lucas tucked a curl behind her ear.

"That's why you blamed yourself? Because you wanted to switch it off?"

"I don't know. Deep down I knew that it was just because he was stronger. Hell, I was lucky to hold him off as long as I did. It just made other things easier to deal with. I blamed myself for how I felt afterwards," she shrugged.

"And how did you feel?"

"Alone, unloved. Pathetic and unstable. But mostly, lonely," she said, quietly.

"One, you were and are none of those things. And secondly, why would you blame yourself for that?"

Peyton blinked back tears. She was nervous at the prospect of revealing her deepest thoughts, especially to the person they pertained to.

She looked up at him sadly and he cursed himself for being the one to cause that pain.

"Because you left me. I made you leave," she whispered.

"Peyt-"

"Why did you leave me?" she said, getting angry again.

"Because you didn't want to be with me," he replied. He was trying to remain rational and control the emotion in his voice but then a part of him knew better than to hide from her. She'd be angrier to think he was holding back for her sake.

"Yes, I did, Luke!" she said, exasperated. "I just wanted a year. I was scared of failing and even more scared of holding you back."

"How could you ever think either of those things, Peyton?" he sighed.

"I don't know, I just did. But you didn't give me a chance to explain. I woke up and you were gone and I literally felt my heart shatter. I felt sick. I was lost. And all I wanted was the chance to tell you that I was wrong. And that I should have said yes!" she said, crying steadily again.

Lucas looked away from her. He'd spent months wishing to see her or hear from her and have her tell him that she was wrong and she said the wrong answer. Those words would have pulled him out of the hole his life had become. But two years later, those words stung.

"But you never gave me that chance," she finished, wiping at her tears frantically.

"I never gave you that chance?" Lucas asked, shocked and rapidly losing his ability to control his emotions. "You could have called me. God, I wanted you to call me so badly, Peyton and you never did. And then I called you and you said you'd come to the signing. And you never showed! I couldn't have given you a better chance, Peyton but you didn't take it!"

"Because you'd already moved on to the first person that caught your eye!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I was there. I walked in and you were with Lindsey. I figured that once again, I had the complete wrong end of the stick when it comes to you and what you want. So I stood there and watched as you moved on to someone else because I couldn't, not wouldn't Lucas, but couldn't, give you what you wanted."

"Why didn't you say anything, or come over?" Lucas asked, looking at her with wide eyes. He was shocked to discover she had been there. It was that night that his relationship with Lindsey started and his mind was a blur at the thought that it only happened because he didn't look up one second earlier.

"Because running away is my default reaction?" she suggested, half laughing.

Lucas chuckled. "I wish you hadn't," he said quietly.

"I wish you hadn't either," she replied and they locked eyes.

Peyton felt a shift. She was peaceful and felt like she had reconciled something within herself as well as between her and Lucas. But then she thought about Lindsey and realised that it wasn't that easy.

"So, will the old Peyton be coming back?" he said, smirking. She nodded.

"I think she's on her way," she said, smiling.

She made as if to lean over to him again and then she remembered Lindsey. She was overcome with the realisation that nothing was reconciled between them. She had admitted that she needed him but hadn't thought at first about the fact it didn't matter. It wasn't that simple. She cleared her throat and moved away from Lucas, who frowned at the distance that was now between them.

"So, how are things with Lindsey?"

He sucked in a breath. "Uh, not great, actually. She's not in New York for work. We decided to take some time apart and see if there's anything worth saving."

"I'm sorry, Luke. Is it because of me?"

"Yes and no?" he offered, chuckling a little. "I guess you coming back made things difficult but it's not your fault by any means. She's been acting like a person I don't even know and I don't like it."

Peyton sighed. "I know you say its not my fault but that's why I didn't call. I didn't want to make your life difficult. Haley said you guys are, were, whatever, really happy and I didn't want to get in between that."

"I know. I'm not blaming you, Peyton. I'm glad you came home and I'm glad you talked to me. Brooke's been really worried Peyt, you should talk to her too."

She nodded. "I know, and I will. So, do you think there's something worth saving?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

Peyton took a deep breath and regretted what was she about to do before she even opened her mouth.

"Luke, if you love her then you should fight for her. You deserve to be happy and if she makes you happy then I think that's worth saving."

Lucas felt as if he heart dropped into his stomach. He thought that if he could bring the old Peyton back then he could see if _they_ still had something worth saving. He sat in silence as his mind raced. She said he wished he hadn't left. She was angry and upset to see him with Lindsey at the signing. He thought that meant she wanted what he was wondering if he did. But apparently not.

"I guess you're right," he said, forcing a smile. Peyton looked away as tears filled her eyes. "Go back to her, Luke. Go back to your life, please." Yup, the old Peyton Sawyer was back. The Peyton that pushed aside her feelings for others. The Peyton that was too scared to tell Lucas Scott how she really feels about him.

He looked at her, puzzled by the way she turned away from him and the way her voice wavered. He was about to ask her if that was what she really wanted but was interrupted by Brooke coming through the door.

"Hey! Sorry, do you want me to go back out?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. I should go. I need to call Lindsey."

"Right," Peyton said, trying to veil her bitterness. "Thanks for coming over, Luke. And for…you know."

He smiled at her as he stood.

"I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Luke," she said, barely looking at him.

Brooke followed him to the door and stepped outside slightly.

"She'll be okay, Brooke. She'll find her way back to her old self," he said, smiling sadly.

"You still love her, don't you?" Brooke said.

Lucas smiled again but didn't say anything. Brooke watched sadly as he buried his hands in his pockets and walked slowly to his car. Brooke walked back inside and closed the door before sitting down next to Peyton.

Peyton turned to her as tears dashed her cheeks.

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, concerned. She pulled Peyton towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot, Brooke!" she cried.

"What, honey? Why?"

"I told him to go back to Lindsey," she sobbed.

"Oh, Peyton," she said as she stroked her hair. "Why? You clearly still love him?"

"I know, but I'm so messed up, Brooke. I'm broken and he should be with someone who can make him happy. Someone who he loves."

Brooke scoffed. "But what if you make him happy, Peyton? And you're not broken. You're wounded and you need to heal but you're not broken. I think it'll take longer to heal without him," she said, risking being completely honest.

"If I made him happy, he would have never left, Brooke. It might take longer but I'll heal with out him. I have you, and I won't shut you out any more, I promise."

"Good, cos I love you P. Sawyer," she replied. "I think you did something stupid but I'll be here for you no matter what happens. You're my number one, Peyton."

Peyton closed her eyes and more tears seeped out. She hugged Brooke tightly. "Just cry, P. Sawyer. I'm here," she said, quietly.

At first she wanted to know what Lucas had said and what had finally made Peyton open up. But then she realised that it probably wasn't anything he said, it was just because he was Lucas. And why wasn't important to her. She wondered what Lucas would do. She knew it was entirely possible that he'd go back to Lindsey because ot was easier and god knows he'd done it before. But a part of hoped that the intensity and sadness that she had seen in Lucas' eyes would see him right. She had plans for Peyton Sawyer and they would be much easier to put into motion if Peyton was herself again.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm nervous about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. And don't hate me, lol. All will become clear. Just thought I'd mention that I can't guarantee an update tomorrow but you won't be waiting too long, don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so glad the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought, lol. And I forgot to mention last time how much all your comments about Lindsey made me laugh, I love it. So, instead of not being able to update, I actually hashed this out last night so here you are!

* * *

Brooke pushed Peyton's door open gently and stuck her head in. She smiled when she saw that Peyton was already sitting up.

"Hey best friend. I come bearing gifts!" she rasped, smiling.

Peyton was looking at a tattered photo of her and Lucas. She looked up from it and smiled as Brooke padded into her bedroom. Peyton patted the space next to her and Brooke grinned. She put Peyton's coffee down and settled next to her under the duvet.

"What you got there?" she asked.

Peyton held it up flimsily and smiled sadly.

"I always loved that photograph," she mused. "Peyton, there's still time you know. You can get him back."

Peyton shook her head. "It's not fair, Brooke. I want him to be happy and if he loves Lindsey then he shouldn't let that go."

"But he loves you too, Peyton. I know he does. You know he does. Everyone knows that he does!" she said, getting more and more frustrated as she went on.

Peyton chuckled a little. "It doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head.

Brooke brushed her fingers over Peyton's face. "It's going down," she said, quietly.

"Yeah, the bruises are fading. Just those pesky scars," she said, her eyes watering. Brooke pressed her head to Peyton's for a moment.

"We'll get through this, P. Sawyer."

Peyton nodded against Brooke's head.

"Okay, lets get that bandage changed. Gimme the goods," she said and Peyton laughed. "I missed that," Brooke mused.

"Missed what?" Peyton said, still chuckling lightly.

"You, laughing."

"Me too," Peyton whispered.

* * *

Brooke had changed the dressing and was helping Peyton with her hair.

"So Nate's picking you up?"

"Yup. And then we're hanging out, apparently. What are you doing today?"

"Never you mind," Brooke teased.

"What are you up to?"

"Me?" she gushed dramatically. "Nothing!"

"Whatever. I'm on to you Brooke Davis."

Brooke poked her tongue out at her. Her cell beeped and she leant over to pick it up.

"Okay, I need to run. You gonna be okay alone until Nate gets here?"

Peyton looked over at her, annoyed that something was going on but she didn't know what. "Sure, he's due any second."

"Okay. Let me know what the doctor says. And if he's cute, flirt!" she laughed.

"Get outta here, B. Davis!" Peyton yelled, laughing.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan were in the car having left the hospital.

"So, that was good right? It's all healing fine. Back to new in no time," Nathan said, glancing over and grinning at her.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have a normal sized face again!" she laughed.

"I know I said we'd hang out but I gotta head into the gym for a bit. Haley's got a free class and said she'll hang with you there if you'd like?"

"Um, sure," Peyton said, hesitating a little.

"What's going on, Sawyer?"

"Will Luke be there?" she asked.

"He's the coach, so yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Woah, that was defensive!" he teased and she glared at him. "Something happen?" he asked more seriously when he realised Peyton was actually concerned.

"Kinda. Maybe. I don't know. I told him to go back to Lindsey," she told him, glancing over at him.

"You did what?" Nathan shouted.

"Nate! What else was I supposed to? "Hey Luke, leave your beautiful, intelligent, successful girlfriend for your unemployed, failing, battered ex?"

"Peyton! Do not say things like that," Nathan warned her.

"Why? It's true!"

"No, it's not. Seriously I don't wanna hear you saying crap like that. And just cos you told him to go back, doesn't mean he's going to."

Peyton laughed bitterly. "Of course not. Cos Luke never does things like that when he doesn't get his own way."

"What's going on? On the way to the hospital you were saying how free you felt having opened up to him and now you're hating on him. What gives?"

Peyton looked at him and her face fell slightly. "It's just easier to think about what he took away and ignore everything that he gave me."

"I guess. But considering he has given you a hell of a lot more than he has taken away I'd say it's easier the other way round."

"Okay, one: when did you get so smart and two: since when are you on Team Lucas? You've always been Team Peyton!" she shouted, laughing slightly at herself.

"One: I married my tutor. And two: I will always be Team Peyton. But being on that team means making you happy. And calling you out on all the dumbass things you do."

Peyton looked at him with a watery smile. "I kinda love you, Nathan Scott."

"It's easily done," he sighed, grinning at her.

"Shut up and drive, loser."

* * *

Peyton and Nathan walked into the gym. Peyton was past worrying or caring about what people said or thought when they saw her but she was relieved when the team just waved, or shouted hey, or paid no attention at all.

Haley waved from the stand and they walked over to her.

"Hey!" she said happily as she hugged Peyton. "You look so much better girly!"

"Yeah, the doctor said it's all healing pretty quick. The swelling's going down and the bruising is easing off. And I'm sleeping better."

"I'm so glad."

They heard a door open and Peyton and Nathan turned. Peyton's face fell and Nathan furrowed his brow when they saw Lindsey walking out of the changing room from Lucas' office. She cast her mind back to the car journey and remembered what she'd said to Nathan.

"What was that about not going back to her?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Haley said, rubbing her arm.

"It's fine. It's what I wanted for him," she said firmly.

"Whatever. I need to go find him anyway," Nathan mumbled as he walked away.

Peyton and Haley sat down on the stands.

"Lucas told me about the other night, by the way. I hope you don't mind, he kinda tells me everything."

Peyton smiled. "Of course it's fine, Hales. I'd have told you myself anyway."

"Is it really what you want, Peyton?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about what he wants."

"I get that but I don't know why you seem so set on him wanting Lindsey."

Peyton looked over at her. "Why?" When everyone else said it she paid little heed but it was different with Haley. She knew that Haley was pretty much all access when it came to Lucas and Haley was careful with her words. She didn't say things without having stock in them.

"I spoke to him when you first came back. Actually, I ripped him a new one." Peyton raised an eyebrow, smirking and Haley laughed a little. "Let's just say he wasn't entirely honest when it came to what happened in L.A. He said that he regrets leaving you every day. To see that it looks like he's just gone back to her is really disappointing," she sighed.

"Disappointing but not surprising, right?"

Haley rubbed Peyton's back but said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

Lucas looked up as Nathan walked in.

"Hey man. How was Peyton's doctor's appointment?"

Nathan scoffed slightly. "It was fine. She's doing great and she doesn't have to go back unless anything changes."

"Good," Lucas smiled.

"So, Lindsey's back huh? Guess you took the easy way out again?" Nathan asked him, He couldn't even find it in him to be angry. Like Haley he was just disappointed; in Lucas' actions as well as simply wanting Lucas and Peyton to realise they need to be together.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan sighed. "Nothing, forget it." For Peyton's sake he decided to just leave it well alone. "Is she back for good?"

"I don't really know. She wasn't supposed to be back yet. She just turned up this morning. She said she's sorry and she'll try harder with Peyton."

"Yeah, that'll go down well," he muttered. "And what do you want?"

"Again I say I don't really know. My head's all over the place at the moment," he sighed.

"Are you in love with Peyton?" Nathan blurted out. He kicked himself internally for forgetting he was meant to leave it alone.

"Can we talk about this later? Or not at all? I've got a practice to run," Lucas snapped as he stood from his desk and walked out of the door.

"A simple 'no' would have done," he shouted, smirking to himself as he followed his brother out.

Lucas' mind was all over the place. He wasn't entirely disappointed when Lindsey returned but he wasn't happy about it either. He wanted time away from her to make up his mind about what he wanted. The previous evening with Peyton replayed over and over. He was tired and confused.

He walked back out into the gym and his head snapped up when he heard Peyton's laugh. Nathan had carelessly forgotten to mention that Peyton had gone with him to the gym. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Peyton and Haley goofing around. Peyton's happiness was genuine, that much he knew. On the one hand he was happy about that, knowing she was getting better mentally as well as physically but on the other hand he was crushed to think she was happy having told him to basically take a step back and return to a life without her.

He blew his whistle angrily and both Haley and Peyton jumped. They then burst into more laughter having realised they both reacted as they would have when they were cheerleaders and Whitey was still coach. Peyton and Lucas caught each other's eye and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but return it.

* * *

"You decided today that we're having a party, at our house, tomorrow?" Peyton asked looking over at Brooke as they ate dinner with Nathan, Haley and Jamie.

"You catch on quick, P. Sawyer," she replied, smirking which provoked a glare.

"I think it's a great idea. You guys are home and you're on the mend. I say it's a cause for celebration," Nathan chimed in.

"Me too," Haley agreed.

"I'm not against it or anything. It just seems a little sudden."

"I'm Brooke Davis, I can put a party together in an hour! And Nathan's right. It's a welcome back party for you."

"I didn't go anywhere," Peyton mumbled.

"For a little while, you did," Brooke said softly.

* * *

Peyton was stood in the kitchen. All of her friends were there to celebrate with her and for the most part she was enjoying herself. She couldn't help but covertly watch Lucas and Lindsey. She didn't really know how she felt about them. They were stand offish with each other and uncomfortable and Lindsey was the only one showing any affection. Lucas frequently caught Peyton's eye but she looked away.

"Like I said, she ain't the girl for my boy," Skills said, appearing at her side holding a drink out to her.

A small smile tugged at Peyton's lips. "I guess you're on the 'Peyton's stupid' bandwagon too huh?"

"Kinda. It ain't all on you though. Luke's knows better than to give you up without a fight. But he don't look too happy with it, if you ask me."

"He can only fight for me if I want to be fought for, Skills," Peyton said, sighing softly.

Skills looked at her like she was stupid and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Skinny Girl. But we both know you lying."

Peyton looked at him but she was distracted when the doorbell rang. Brooke stood immediately and so did Lucas and Peyton was confused. Brooke opened the door and Peyton gasped. She stepped forward out of the kitchen area.

"Karen?" she said, smiling.

Karen smiled at her and Peyton laughed. Karen stepped in and hugged Lucas first.

"Hi, baby boy! I missed you!" she said, laughing.

"I missed you too, Ma." He stepped back and waved Lindsey over.

"Hello Lindsey," Karen said, giving her a quick hug.

She turned to Brooke, Nathan and Haley and hugged them all in turn. She took a moment to gush over Jamie and then she looked up and locked eyes with Peyton again. She stepped forward and they embraced tightly.

"Peyton Sawyer," Karen breathed as she placed her hands on her arms and looked at her. "I wish you'd stop getting into these messes," she said, laughing lightly.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Peyton asked.

"Brooke called. Let me get a drink and take a seat and then all shall be revealed," she said, touching Peyton's face gently, giving Peyton the maternal attention she didn't know she had needed until then.

* * *

A few minutes later they were sat around the living room. Peyton and Karen were sitting together and Peyton was briefly filling her in on what had happened and how she had been doing since.

"So, seriously, why are you here?" Peyton asked, again.

"Well Brooke called me a day or so ago and told me what had happened. That was enough to get me back here, I wanted to check on you," she said, smiling and Peyton felt her eyes sting. "But I'm here for more than that. Now, I know you left L.A and once you start feeling better you're gonna need somewhere to fuel all that energy. Which is why I'm here." She leant down and retrieved something from her bag. She held out an envelope and Peyton took it. She opened it and pulled out a hefty document. "It's the paperwork that makes you the official owner of Tric."

Peyton gasped. "What?"

"I've signed the club over to you. And even better than that, the space next to it is yours. Lucas and Haley had this brilliant idea that that's where you're office will be."

"What office?"

"The office for your new record label!" Brooke squealed. Karen looked over at her. "I'm sorry but I've been dying to tell her!"

"Are you guys, crazy? Karen, I can't accept this."

"Well, it's all official so you have no choice. I'll be offended if you don't take it," she teased.

"Okay but a record label, seriously? I don't have the money to do that!"

"Well Andy and I have already invested so you've got plenty to set you up and then you can pay us back when you can," Brooke explained.

"You did all of this? All of you?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"It was mainly Brooke and Lucas who pulled it all together, but we all know you can do this Peyton," Haley said.

"I don't know what to say. Karen are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, dear. Tric has had your name on it ever since I met this beautiful girl whose passion and drive warmed my heart. Not to mention most other people's in this room. I have always intended to give Tric to you especially since-" she stopped realising what she was about to say.

Peyton looked over at Lucas who shared the same sad expression.

"So, what do you say P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"I say, you're all amazing and how can I say no?" she laughed. Brooke leant over the back of the sofa and draped her arms around Peyton's neck. Peyton touched her hand to the side of Brooke's head briefly.

"And I have news," she said to Peyton, smiling. "Karen wasn't only here to sort you out. I'm buying the café. Tree Hill is the latest home of a Clothes Over Bros boutique!"

"Brooke! That's awesome!" Peyton said, turning to face her properly.

"I know! So you need to rest up and get better quicker cos we have like two places to decorate and I don't decorate without P. Sawyer!"

Karen had explained that she was literally paying a fly in visit and she was going back to Andy and Lily that night. She said tearful goodbyes to everyone and had taken Peyton aside and done all she could to give her the strength she needed. She demanded that Peyton stay in touch and she'd help her in any way that she could.

* * *

Her and Lucas were sat out on the porch of her old home, drinking hot chocolate.

"Peyton seems to be doing well," she mused.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. It was rough for a while I think but she's getting there."

"It must have been hard to see her."

"That's an understatement," he chuckled. "I was hurt that she didn't call me…that she felt she couldn't call me. I know I hurt her, mom, but the thought that there had come a time when she couldn't come to me, killed me."

"But she did," Karen reminded him, smiling.

"I know and I'm glad. I wanted so much to help her."

"And how are things between you now? Did you talk about what happened?"

"Yeah, well we shouted about it. I don't know, ma. I'm so confused."

"You always were when it came to Peyton," she chuckled. "But deep down I think you always knew what to do."

"I did? You want to enlighten me?" he sighed.

"Do you know why I have always had a soft spot for Peyton and why I was always so happy when you were together?"

Lucas looked at her, puzzled, and shook his head slightly.

"When you were younger you used to look at Peyton the same way Keith used to look at me," she told and Lucas winced. "And it breaks my heart to see that you still do. Because as you've got older, that look has changed just like it did with Keith and I; now it's full of sadness and longing. I love Andy, don't get me wrong, but I will always wish that Keith and I had just got it together and not let life get in our way. Now, I don't usually make a habit of interfering with your life, Lucas and I will support you whatever you do but I feel like I have to say this because I would never forgive myself if I let you share my regrets. Nothing would make Keith prouder than to see you follow your heart, Lucas. It's all he ever wanted for you," she finished, patting Lucas on the knee.

* * *

Lucas had driven Karen to the airport. All the way home there were several things that filled his thoughts. Peyton had told him that if he loved _her_ and she made him happy then it was worth saving. The only problem was that Peyton was talking about the wrong _her_. And the words from his mother took over. He knew that she loved Peyton and she was ecstatic when they were together. She had given him Keith's ring without a moment's hesitation although she had later told him he didn't expect him to use it so soon. But it was the way she compared him and Peyton to her and Keith that really touched him and he knew what he had to do.

He stepped back into his house and saw Lindsey sitting on the couch reading. She looked up at him and smiled but it faded when she saw the look on his face. He put his keys on the table slowly and stepped forward.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I may be experiencing internet issues over the next couple of days but will update as soon as I can. Hope you're still interested lol


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Are you guys aware of how awesome you are? You are so amazing that it's near impossible for me to not give you an update when you give this story so much love!

* * *

Lucas sat down in the arm chair and not on the sofa next to her. It was a small gesture but it was one that only solidified Lindsey's anxiety about what he wanted to say.

"We said we'd take a couple of days and decide if we have something worth fighting for," Lucas sighed.

"I know, Lucas. It was my idea. And when I went to bed alone that night I knew that my mind was already made up. What we have is worth fighting for. There is something to save, Luke," she said, trying not to sound too pleading.

"Is there?" Lucas asked, looking up at her intently.

"You don't think there is?" she whispered, her voice beginning to break.

"You didn't give me any time to think about it, Lindsey. You showed up here only two days after you left having decided for yourself that we would work this out."

"But I thought you'd think the same, Luke!" she replied.

"No, you didn't. What you thought is that if you just waltzed back here then you'd leave me with little choice. It would be harder for me to work out what I wanted with you around me all the time. And that is not fair to me, Lindsey. God, it's not fair to you!"

"And what do you want?" she snapped. "Peyton, I presume."

"Don't do that. Don't talk like you know what I'm thinking just because you feel insecure about it," he snapped back.

"And is it any wonder I'm insecure? I said I'd try harder with her and I would stop behaving like I was. But do you know how hard it is to watch your boyfriend's mother looking at another woman wishing she was the one her son was going to marry?"

Lucas looked away sadly. He had always loved the relationship his mother shared with Peyton and it wasn't until Lindsey had said it that he understood why.

"Your mom loves Peyton like a daughter, Lucas. How can I compete with that?"

"It's not a competition, Lindsey! My mom has known Peyton for a long time and she was able to give things to Peyton that she hadn't been able to have before. My mom loves Peyton like a daughter because Peyton loves her like a mother. And the fact that that pisses you off and makes you feel bad is your problem."

"But don't you see that it makes it so much harder for me to be around her? And to be around your friends when I can tell that all they want is for you and Peyton to get back together. And now they've all managed to persuade you the same thing-"

"They haven't managed to persuade me to do anything. Give me and my friends a little credit, Lindsey. Even if all of my friends, and my brother and my mom explicitly told me to leave you and go back to Peyton, it would only happen if it was what I wanted too. All they want is for me to be happy. All my mom wants is for me to follow my heart."

"And where does your heart lead you, Lucas? Is Peyton what you want?" she asked, half angry, half upset.

Lucas looked at her. He sighed and before he even knew what he was doing, he nodded.

Lindsey laughed bitterly. "If I hadn't have come back so soon would you have actually taken the time to think about whether you wanted to work on us? Or was that decision made for you the second you locked eyes with Peyton again?"

"I don't know, Lindsey. I honestly don't."

"And what if she doesn't want you back, Lucas? What then? What if her heart doesn't lead back to you? Is there a place for us then?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. Even if she doesn't want it, my heart is hers. Even if I'm no longer in hers, it doesn't change how I feel about her. And I will not be that guy again. I won't be the guy that pretends to move on with someone else because I have to wait. It's not fair to you, or to her."

"So, I guess there's nothing more to say," Lindsey said and Lucas nodded.

"Don't worry about getting a flight tonight. Stay here and leave in the morning," Lucas said, standing to his feet.

"I can have one more night with you?" Lindsey said quietly and Lucas winced at her sadness.

"No, you stay here. I'll stay with Nathan," he replied and she nodded. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt in all of this."

Lindsey had slowly turned away and walked towards his bedroom.

"I know," she said turning back briefly. "But it still hurts. Goodbye Lucas."

The door to the bedroom closed and Lucas closed his eyes as he heard a sob. But he was resolute. As bad as he felt about upsetting Lindsey, being honest with himself was liberating. He turned back to his keys and picked them up. He left the house quietly and drove to Nathan and Haley's.

* * *

Haley was surprised when she saw opened the door to him.

"Hey! Everything okay?"

"Can I sleep here?" he sighed.

"Sure. Why?"

"I ended things with Lindsey," he replied. Haley was kind of sad. She did like Lindsey but she was never happy with Lucas being with the person it was easier to be with as opposed to the one he actually wanted to be with.

"Finally!" he heard Nathan shouting from the kitchen. Haley looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Lucas chuckled a little too.

"Come in," she said, stepping aside.

"So where does this leave you and Peyton?" Haley asked. Her and Nathan were sat round with Lucas.

"I don't know," Lucas sighed. "I need to talk to her, I guess."

"Dude, I'm gonna say this despite the fact that if she ever finds out Sawyer will hurt me. That girl loves you, man. But she was crushed when you left her in that hotel room." Lucas dropped his head. "Did it make her love you any less? No. And that's why it hurt her so much. You know how you said she wasn't the same Peyton when she first came back? Well, that's not just down to the attack. She hasn't been the same Peyton since you left. When she woke up alone, she woke up without her drive, and her passion. Giving her Tric and starting her own label will help but you have to help her find her way back to the person she was once, Luke. And if you do, I think you'll be helping her find her way back to you."

Nathan stood and walked out of the room.

Lucas looked over at Haley with wide eyes. He was moved by what Nathan said, but also shocked to hear such wise words from his younger brother.

Haley laughed at his expression. "I don't know where he gets it from either! But he does love Peyton, Lucas, and I think you should listen to him. Don't rush back into this. Be there for her and make her see that you're not going away. Now, get some sleep heartbreaker," she said, chuckling as he glared at her.

* * *

Lucas walked into Tric the next morning and scouted around for Peyton. He made eye contact with Junk who nodded his head in the direction of the space next door. Lucas nodded his head in thanks and stepped through. He stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a small part of shorts and old shirt that he was pretty sure once belonged to him. She had the shirt tied up under her ribs, exposing her lower abdomen. She was looking around her and he knew she was just taking a minute to take it all in. She smirked to herself before speaking, without turning round.

"You just gonna stand there and check me out, or you gonna help?"

A grin spread across Lucas' mouth as he stepped into the room further. She smiled at him and then looked around her again.

"I was just admiring the view," she laughed.

"Me too," he muttered and she raised an eyebrow. "How you doing anyway? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Quiet, Brooke!" she teased and he glared at her playfully. "I woke up this morning feeling pretty great and I didn't want to waste that feeling. The café needs some renovations before we can decorate so I thought I'd start here."

"You look good. Most of your bruises are going," he said, relieved.

She looked down at herself briefly. "Yeah, they are. And I don't have to cover the cut any more," she said, smiling.

"Good. So, where can I start?"

Peyton frowned. "It's okay, Luke. I mean, I appreciate everything you have done for me, it's too much, really but it's…hard for me to be around you. I don't want to make your life difficult by being a part of it. I mean, Lindsey wouldn't want you here hanging out with me. And checking out my legs," she added at the end, incapable of letting it pass. He chuckled with her momentarily before they both acknowledged the severity of her concern.

"Lindsey's in New York," he stated.

"Again? Why?" she asked before slapping her hand to her forehead. "What am I saying? It doesn't matter. Just because your girlfriend goes away for a few days doesn't mean you get to come and mess around with me."

Lucas allowed himself to be caught off guard by what messing around with her might entail. He was brought out of it when she slapped his arm. He winced and placed his hand over it.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" she snapped. He knew she was quite genuine in her anger but he couldn't help the smirk and the stomach flip at the fact she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"She's gone back to New York, permanently," he informed and she frowned.

"Oh," she replied turning back to the wall.

Lucas scowled at her. He stepped closer to her.

"Oh? That's all you're gonna say?" he asked, shocked and trying not to sound too angry.

"It's not a nice way to respond to something is it?" she said, smirking.

"That was…you took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say. And that was years ago!" he said, loudly.

"And what? It still sucked," she teased him. "But I was kidding. What happened? I saw her the other day in the gym and figured you were working things out?" she asked trying to act like she didn't care too much either way.

"Not really. She made that decision alone. Until last night I didn't know what I really wanted."

"So, you're not together?"

"Nope. I finally admitted to myself and to her last night, that there's only one person I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And it's not her," he told her, with so much conviction her heart soared.

She looked at him and stepped a little closer, her hand falling to her side.

"So, who is it?" she asked, quietly.

He stepped closer to her and dropped his mouth to her ear. She closed her eyes at their proximity and her body tingled.

"Kate Bosworth," he whispered, smirking.

She gasped and pushed him away a little, jabbing him in the chest. "You are such a jackass!" she said, scowling at him.

"Hey! I was kidding!" he shouted as he touched his fingers to the paint. She simply stood with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling, her jaw set.

He cautiously stepped closer to her again. "Who was I really talking about when I said that?"

"Brooke," she replied, her blank expression not changing.

"Crap," he muttered.

She looked at him and she couldn't help but soften towards him. He was trying, she knew that, but their silly throwbacks to their old lives while starting out as a joke brought back painful insecurities. One thing gave her hope; he knew that was what had happened. And the fact that no matter what she thought, he did still know her. He knew her as well as he always did and that encouraged her to cut him some slack.

He looked up and smiled slightly when he noticed the change in her expression and stance.

"If memory serves me right, you're pretty good with a broom," she said.

He laughed as he looked around. He pulled his shirt sleeves up and strode over to grab a broom, relieved that she was letting him help.

* * *

Several hours later they were sat on the floor on one of the dust sheets, eating a take out pizza. Peyton had grabbed some beers from the club expressing at great length her excitement at the fact she could do that now it was her club.

They had fallen into a silence that wasn't entirely uncomfortable but it was far from being easy. Lucas looked lost in his thoughts and Peyton thought she'd give him the opportunity to talk.

"So," she began and he looked up. "Was it horrible? Last night with Lindsey, I mean?"

"Uh, kinda. It was weird, I guess. She was pretty upset and I felt a little guilty. But it was the right thing to do," he replied.

Peyton nodded as she took another mouthful of pizza.

"I know I kind of mentioned it earlier but thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Everything. For getting me to let go of what happened to me and for this," she said, looking around her.

He smiled and looked down. "It was nothing. And a lot of it was Brooke."

"But it was you that suggested my own record label," she said and he just looked back at her.

"Because I know you can do it, Peyton."

She nodded, looking away from him and blushing slightly. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Did you break up with Lindsey for me?"

Lucas nearly choked on his drink. Peyton was rarely upfront, especially when it came to him.

"Have you still not got it yet?" he teased. "Realistically who else am I talking about when I'm talking about who I want standing next to me for the rest of my life."

"I don't know. You've said all these things before, Luke but they're just words. Words you probably didn't mean and don't remember."

Lucas' jaw clenched. He loved Peyton, with everything that made him who he was, but when she acted like this she infuriated him. He understood that he hurt her and it would take time but it was classic behaviour for her; that when things were going well and she might get what she wants she puts her guard up and kills the moment.

"We should go. Brooke will be worried."

"Yeah, I have to be at the school early tomorrow so I should head off."

Lucas helped her to collect the rubbish and put it in the black bag in the corner. "I'll stop by after school tomorrow and see how you're getting on. And see if anything needs sweeping," he said, winked.

She nodded her head. Her breath caught in her throat when he stepped in front of her. He took her elbow gently with his hand and his head was alongside hers. He spoke quietly into her ear. "…the girl whose art, passion and beauty had changed my life. In that moment my victory was not a state championship, but simple clarity: the realisation that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth…" He kissed her cheek quickly and walked away.

Peyton was frozen to her spot. Tears filled her eyes but they weren't out of sadness. She was moved beyond belief. He remembered those words as vividly as she did and he spoke them with such conviction and truth that she could hardly breathe. She looked at his retreating figure and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

When Lucas arrived back home, he was relieved to see that all of Lindsey's things were gone. He had seen her briefly that morning but she had asked him not be around when she left because he would make it harder. He had merely nodded, grabbed a clean shirt and gone to find Peyton.

He looked around his house and it felt like his again. He didn't feel as alone and pathetic as he was worried he would do. He walked into his bedroom and kicked off his shoes. He'd probably had one beer too many. He wasn't drunk but he knew that getting up for the team the next morning was going to sting. He looked over at his bed and something caught his eye. He walked over and realised it was the photograph of Peyton that was in his drawer the last time he saw it. He figured Lindsey had found it. He couldn't work out the reasons behind her decision to leave it where she had but he picked it up and smiled at it, running his thumb over her face again.

He placed it on his bedside table, propping it up against he lamp. He looked at it and smiled at how it looked. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on to his bed. He didn't sleep. He turned his head to the side and lay looking at it.

* * *

Peyton was startled by a knock on her door. She was curled up in bed reading Lucas' first novel. There was something about the way he said those words that encouraged her to read it again; in a bid to find the same clarity that he did all those years ago.

"Come in," she called, placing the book down to the side of her.

"Hey," Brooke said quietly as she stepped in. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm pretty tired but I had a good day," she said nodding. "I still can't believe that you did all of that for me."

"Well, believe it. Because after me of course, you're gonna be the hottest thing in Tree Hill!" she rasped, smirking. "Speaking of, I drove past Tric today and saw Broody's Mustang cosying up to your Comet."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah he came by and helped me out most of the day. Then we got a pizza in and a few beers."

"And?" she pestered.

"And what?"

"Tell me what happened," Brooke whined.

"He finished with Lindsey."

"Get out!" Brooke said gasping.

"I know, kinda took me by surprise too," she said, laughing.

"So what happens now? Can you at least admit that you're still in love with him?"

Peyton nodded her head and Brooke laughed. "So come on, what next?"

"I don't know, Brooke. I love him, I do but I'm scared I guess. I don't want to jump back in. There's a way to go and more to talk about before we're in that place again."

Brooke nodded. "You're still gonna flirt like hell with me thought, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Peyton shouted and they both laughed.

"Oh, did you find out about that band? Do they wanna play?"

Peyton grinned. "Yeah, I think so!"

"P. Sawyer, you are so kick ass! That club has been yours for like one day and you've got bands begging to play at your venue!"

"They're not begging, Brooke. But I am kinda proud of myself. Maybe I can do this after all?"

"Some of us never had any doubt!"

* * *

**A/N:** So they're on their way back to each other. I'm still going to take my time with it because LP need to take their time with it. I've got a couple of ideas to come. And one much loved item will be making a reappearance in the near future too ;) As always, would love to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just wanted to clear things up from reviews: It's not Jake who will be appearing, it's not a person ;) As for Lindsey leaving and how Lucas dealt with it: Lucas Scott is a character incredibly dear to me. I understand that his actions in season five were actually quite typical but I can't let myself make him so deplorable in my stories! **JustLikeBrookeDavis, **I said Brooke and Peyton in the summary because they came back together in the show and here. Brooke doesn't have her own different reasons for returning only to be there for Peyton and her own desire to go home. I can't say for definite if Brooke will have more of her own stuff in the story, I tend to get carried away with L and P but if I can, I will. Other than that, you're all awesome. Your reviews are so detailed and I love reading them! But, on with the story!

* * *

"Wow, it looks awesome in here," Lucas said, looking around as he stepped into Peyton's new office.

She was pinning albums to the wall and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks. I got on pretty fast today."

"You sure did. Here's me thinking you'd put me to work all evening and you're pretty much done," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, I was just about to head out really. We're decorating Clothes over Bros tomorrow and Brooke's opening night is the day after," she said, sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" he said, walking over to her.

"Yeah," she said, chuckling softly. "Just beat. It's been a busy few days and it's going to be a busy week. It's my first band night the day after the opening."

"Well then, will you let me cook you dinner?"

"I don't want to put you out, Lucas."

"You're not. I get tired of eating alone sometimes and I know Brooke's at the new store til late so I thought you'd appreciate the company," he said, smiling at her.

She looked at him and frowned slightly. She wanted to let him in but she was still dealing with so much that she found it difficult. But she knew that Nathan was right. Lucas could never prove her wrong if she didn't let him.

"Okay, that'd be great."

* * *

They'd driven separately but arrived back at Lucas' at the same time. Peyton stepped inside and embraced being back in Lucas' home.

He stepped around her and into the kitchen.

"Okay, dinner will be about forty-five minutes. Why don't you have a bath or a shower or something?"

"Do you mind? Is that not incredibly weird?" she laughed and he joined her.

"I just figured you could relax and as Brooke isn't at yours you'd feel safer here. I know it's one of the places you felt most vulnerable before so y'know?" he said shrugging.

Peyton smiled at another reminder of how attentive he was.

"Got any towels?" she said and he smiled.

* * *

Peyton sat by the bath watching the water run. She smiled to herself when she pictured how Brooke would react later when she told her she'd been naked in Lucas' house.

Lucas knocked on the door before pushing it open slowly. He handed her two towels.

"Here. They're clean, I promise. And there's actually some of your stuff in my mom's old room," he said looking to the floor.

"There is?"

"Uh, yeah. When I was clearing out I found a couple pairs of your shorts and tank tops and a couple of other bits. I couldn't bring myself to throw them out so I put them in there."

Peyton smirked. "Keeping my clothes, Scott? That's not weird at all," she said, mocking him.

He laughed a little but she could tell he was still embarrassed.

"Well if it helps, I have still have some of your stuff too. T-shirts mainly."

"Yeah, I noticed you were wearing my shirt at Tric," he said quietly and Peyton blushed.

"Like you said, I couldn't bring myself to throw them out. They've given me strength, I guess. But unlike you, I'm not giving yours back!" she replied laughing. "Now get out of here. And no peeking!" she shouted as he smiled and stepped back out and closed the door. She heard his laughter as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of Karen's bedroom and Lucas smiled when she walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help but look her over. The marks of her attack were still there but they were less visible than they had been and he was happy that she felt comfortable enough to expose them.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just kinda feels like old times," he muttered.

"I guess. I spent like two weeks strolling around your house like this before I left," she laughed.

"How you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. A bath was a great idea," she said nodding as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Good. Dinner's ready," he said, placing a plate down in front of her.

"Thank you, it looks great."

They ate quietly at first but they soon eased into an easy flow of conversation.

"So, you looking forward to the band night?"

Peyton finished her mouthful. "Yeah, I am. It's a little overwhelming though, I guess. There's a lot to do and I'm so desperate to be there for Brooke and I feel a little in over my head."

"I can help, with Brooke and you."

She smiled. "Well you are pretty good at saving people."

"You in particular," he said, smirking and she laughed.

"Well I know Brooke has already roped you in anyway but I'd really appreciate it if you could help me set up on the day?"

"Absolutely. Just tell me when and I'll be there."

They finished their dinner and Peyton went to help him clear up.

"Don't be silly. Get yourself home and get some sleep. I'll see you at the store in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

She stepped back and grabbed her bag and her clothes. She turned to leave but turned back quickly and kissed Lucas' cheek. She didn't stop to say anything or give him the chance too either before walking out the door. Lucas stood motionless looking after her, even once the door was closed. He brushed his fingers over his cheek and smiled to himself. Peyton Sawyer could still make him feel the same way she did all those years ago, with one simple kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Lucas walked into Nathan and Haley's the next morning. Skills had taken Jamie for the day.

"There you are. How's it going?" Haley asked, looking up when she heard the door open.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm good, too."

"You and Nate ready to go?"

"Nathan's already there. He went down early this morning with Peyton. Speaking of, how are things?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I think. She came for dinner last night and it was…nice. Comfortable and not awkward."

"I thought so. She came in this morning with a smile to match yours this morning. You're taking it slow though, right?"

"Yes," Lucas sighed.

"Sorry it's just I don't want you to screw this up again. I just want to make sure you're doing this in the way Peyton wants. She's still going through a lot, Lucas."

"I know, Hales. I'll never do anything to hurt her again, I promise."

"Okay, what?" she said, looking at him curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing you're "I'm so tortured" face. It's the face you wear when you want to tell me something but don't know how. I call it you're 'what' face," she said.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know. I think she's scared…of trusting me completely again. I mean she trusts me in the sense that she can come to me when she needs me. She trusts me as a friend but I think she's struggling to trust me as her partner again. And I don't know how I can change that," he sighed.

"I don't think there's a magical solution to it, Lucas. There's no big romantic gesture that can heal her insecurities. Look at it this way, Peyton has always had this complex about leaving, right? And the connection you guys had, and still do have, means that you could understand her better than anyone. So when you became one of those people that leaves her, I think you did more damage than you can imagine. You spent three years getting her to realise that not everyone leaves and then what do you do? Leave. It's going to take a series of little things and time to fix that. Don't push it."

"You and Nathan sound the same. It's kinda scary," Lucas teased. "But I get it. I just wish I could make all her pain go away."

"Eventually, I think you will but like I said, time is what you need."

* * *

"Brooke! Please calm down!" Peyton shouted.

"Calm down? Peyton, I have a store opening tomorrow and there's so much to do and Victoria is ringing me all the time and it's just, I can't handle this," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Peyton pulled her aside and took Brooke's hands in her own.

"Breathe, B. Davis. We're going to do this. The painting is done. When Lucas and Haley get here we can start cleaning. By this afternoon we can start unloading all the stock. We'll get up early tomorrow morning to do all those fabulous finishing touches giving us an entire afternoon to get ready. Which we need by the way, considering we need to make my face bruise free," she said laughing and Brooke laughed too. "And you absolutely can handle this. Ignore the phone calls from Victoria or turn your phone off. You don't need her. You have your real family. You were born for this Brooke Davis so stop doubting yourself."

Brooke sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You know you could really do with taking some of your own advice sometimes, P. Sawyer."

"Meh. Do as I say, not as I do," she said, smiling.

They embraced quickly and broke apart just as Lucas and Haley arrived.

"We're here! Put us to work!" Haley shouted and they all laughed.

* * *

The next evening the party was in full swing. Most of Tree Hill had turned out to see how far Brooke Davis had come and she was in her element.

Lucas had barely seen Peyton all night. She flitted around, spending most of her time with Brooke. He was beginning to worry that she was avoiding him. They'd barely spoken since the night they'd had dinner and he was concerned that Peyton regretted taking the step that she had. To others it would be an insignificant gesture, nothing but a polite, friendly kiss on the cheek but Lucas and Peyton both knew that it was much more than that.

He looked around the room for her again and his fist clenched when he saw her standing with a man. He relaxed slightly when he realised she was only being polite. The man stepped forward and put his hand on her hip and she whipped away. Lucas could see the fear and panic in his eyes and he moved immediately. His immediate reaction was to hit the guy but he knew that it would not be a favourable action. He walked over and snaked his arm around her waist. She jumped slightly but it only took a second for her recognise his touch. She didn't even have to turn to look. He was relieved when he felt her body press into his.

"There you are, babe. I've been looking all over for you. You ready to go home?" he asked, pressing his lips to her head.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was with anyone," the guy said, clearly annoyed.

"Look at her. Of course she is," Lucas snapped. The guy shrugged his shoulders and scoffed before grabbing his drink and walking away.

Peyton turned to him and leant into this chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, just rubbed her back gently. Brooke had seen what had happened and walked straight over.

"Peyton, are you okay sweetie?" she asked, brushing her face softly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I think I want to go home," she said tearfully.

"Of course, P. Sawyer," she replied, looking around trying to determine the best way for her to leave.

"Brooke, this is your night. I'll take her home," Lucas suggested.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, but not to Lucas.

"Yeah. You can't leave. Everyone's here for you. Lucas, do you mind?"

"Of course not."

They said goodbye to Nathan and Haley who were both saddened by what seemed like a step back for Peyton. Lucas directed her to the door, his hand firmly planted on her lower back.

Peyton didn't say anything on the way back, she looked out the window the whole way home. Lucas knew better than to push her so didn't even attempt any small talk.

A few minutes later they were stood in Peyton's room. Lucas stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I, uh, I never got a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight Peyton."

She blushed slightly. "Amazing what inches of concealer can do huh?" she joked.

"You'd be beautiful without it," he said quietly.

Peyton sat down on the edge of her bed and Lucas could tell by the way she played with her hands that she was upset.

"Talk to me, Peyt," he sighed.

"I hate it, Lucas."

"Hate what?"

"Being terrified all the time. The only men that can come near me without me flinching are you, Nathan and Skills," she sighed.

"You know that's perfectly normal, Peyton. It'd be totally normal if even we made you uncomfortable," he said taking a seat next to her.

"I know, but I wish it would just…stop."

"It will, you just need more time."

"I guess I'm not quite as okay as I thought," she said, smiling sadly.

"Maybe not, but there's nothing wrong in that. At least you can recognise these things Peyton. It means you want to be better and that's a good thing. I know he took things away from you but in realising that you have the power to take them back. Your life has been full of loss and tragedy and every single time you've come back fighting. You remember what Derek said?" Peyton nodded, smiling at the memory. "The world only backs off when you tell it too. And in the same way, you can only take those things back when you demand them. And you have that strength, Peyton. I see it in you everyday."

A tear made its way down to Peyton's cheek but it wasn't out of fear or sadness. She was touched and encouraged by Lucas' words. She didn't know what to say to express to him. Instead, she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered. "You make it easier."

Lucas gingerly placed his hand on her leg and patted it. "You should get changed, get into bed or something and relax."

She sat upright and nodded. She smiled at him before standing and grabbing a pair of shorts and a top. "I'll be right back."

When she walked back into the room, Lucas took the dress from her hand and laid it on the chair in the corner. She laid down on her bed.

Lucas stepped towards the door. "I'll be out here. Call me if you need anything. I'll stay here until Brooke comes home."

Peyton nodded her head. He turned. "Wait," she called and he looked back. "Will you stay in here?" she asked, timidly. He nodded and stepped back in. She shuffled over and he slowly sat down on the other side of her bed. He leant back, one arm behind his head and watched as Peyton made herself comfortable. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him one last time before settling down and closing her eyes.

Lucas watched as her body slowly began to rise and fall evenly. He leant back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

When the front door closed, he woke with a start, momentarily confused about where he was. He realised he had fallen asleep and looked over at Peyton panicking. She was still sleeping soundly, a small smile on her lips.

He looked up as Brooke stuck her head in the door. He lifted himself from the bed slowly and gently pulled the comforter over Peyton. He gazed at her for a moment before following Brooke out the door.

"How is she?" Brooke asked keeping her voice low.

"She's…she'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing big. Some guy touched her hip and she just freaked a little. It's to be expected but she feels kinda stupid for it."

"Why? Of course she's going to react like that," Brooke sighed.

"I know that and you know that. And deep down I think she knows that. But I told her that in recognising it, she's on her way. I think she thinks that now she's home it'll all go away but she still needs time to deal with it all."

"I know. Thank you for bringing her home. You looked pretty cosy," she said, smirking at the end.

"I must have dozed off," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Brooke looked at him and smiled sadly.

"What you said about time? It's the same for you two. She does love you, Lucas and I know you love her too. She would be a million miles away from where she is now if it weren't for you. Give her time and she'll come round. Don't tell her I said anything but she's getting there quite quickly."

"Yeah?" he looked up, smiling. Brooke laughed.

"Like I said, don't say anything," she said, winking.

"Your secret's safe with me. Anyway, I should go. Will you tell Peyton in the morning that I'll see her at Tric?"

"Of course, Broody."

She followed him to the door.

"Thank you again, by the way," she said as he stepped out.

"For what?"

"For bringing her back to me," she replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Not my best or favourite chapter but the incident at Tric was important for both Peyton and LP together. Speaking of LP, I think it's time to pick up the pace a little, they've been taking it slow for a little while...;) As always let me know where your heads are at!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Huge thank you to everyone again. Just wanted to say **Shelby, **you're awesome but you don't have an account so I can't message you. All of you rock and for those that can you'll be getting a PM soon!

* * *

Peyton and Haley walked into Peyton's new office. Peyton stepped into the middle of the space and opened her arms out, smiling out Haley.

"This is so you, Peyton!" Haley said, laughing as she looked around. The wall covered by albums caught her eye and she walked over to it.

"Yeah, I kinda like it in here. Did Lucas tell what the label's called?"

Haley turned to her. "No," she replied with her eyebrow kinked.

Peyton ran over to the opposite wall, a section of which was covered by a white sheet. She pulled at the corner and unveiled the artwork behind it.

"Red Bedroom Records!" Peyton told her, beaming.

"Peyt, it's perfect!"

"I know, I kinda love it. Me and Lucas came up with it the other night."

"You and Lucas huh?"

Peyton poked her tongue out at her in reply as she walked over and looked over the albums with her.

"Welcome to my wall of fame. All these albums are either incredibly important to me or just look kick ass," she explained, chuckling.

"You put mine up here?" Haley said, her eyes widening a little.

"Well yeah! And just so you know, that one comes under the incredibly important heading."

Haley touched her hand to Peyton's arm.

"And that's kinda why I called you here. I've finally come round to the idea that I can do this but I can't do it alone. I want to produce your next album."

Haley burst into laughter but stopped abruptly. "You're not joking are you?"

"Of course I'm not joking! Come on, Hales. You kick serious musical ass and I want another one of your albums up on this wall and I want to be the one who makes it."

"I'll think about it," Haley told her.

"Really hard?" Peyton said in a high-pitched voice.

"Really hard," Haley replied.

"Okay, good. Now get to school Teacher Mom. I'll see you tonight!"

"You will!" Haley hugged her quickly before dashing out the door.

* * *

An hour later Peyton was behind the bar goofing around with Junk. Lucas walked in and his attention was immediately drawn to the sound of Peyton's laughter. He smiled as he watched his friends interact. Junk leaned over to reach for something and accidentally brushed against Peyton. Lucas was relieved when Peyton's only reaction was a playful slap. He knew that Peyton knew Junk but as she'd said herself it was only him, Nathan and Skills who she felt comfortable around and not reacting when Junk took her by surprise was an improvement.

Peyton looked up and saw Lucas walking towards them. She allowed herself to express her happiness and she grinned at him. She walked round to the bar and hugged him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" Lucas said, laughing to himself.

"You know what it's for," she said as she pulled away from him. He nodded in understanding.

"So, what can I do?" he asked looking around.

"Well the bar's nearly ready to go and there's a couple of guys coming in soon to do the lighting and equipment. Junk has pretty much everything else good to go. But I do have one small job for you," she said.

"That sounds ominous. Am I going to like this job?"

She laughed. "It's not that bad. This," she said as she picked up a list from the bar, "is everything the band needs for tonight. Will you run to the store and get it for me?"

"You're making me shop?" he whined. "But I hate the store!"

"I know but you love me, right?" she said, teasing. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, I do love you," he replied, firmly and she smiled. He playfully snatched the list from her. "I'll be back soon," he mumbled.

Junk popped up from the bar. "He's so whipped," he said, laughing as he watched Lucas walk away.

Peyton turned to him laughing. "I know!" she replied.

* * *

As everyone had expected the club was busy. The band had been playing for around an hour and people were genuinely enjoying the music and dancing. Peyton had let slip to Nathan that she wanted Haley to record again and he agreed. Everyone else had overheard Nathan pestering her and jumped on the bandwagon.

"Alright!" Haley shouted, laughing. "Peyton, lets make a record!"

"Yeah!" Peyton shouted back as they hugged and jumped around a little bit.

Brooke pushed between Nathan and Lucas holding a tray above her head. "Okay, okay! It's celebration time!" she shouted as she put the tray of champagne filled flutes.

"A bit extravagant B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"Not at all. I have a new store, Peyton has a new club and record deal, Haley's recording a new album – as soon as Peyton told me I knew you'd say yes eventually so that's how I know – and last but not least, these two schmucks are finally getting it together," she said throwing her head in the direction of Peyton and Lucas who looked at each other like teenagers. Lucas slipped his arm around Peyton's waist and she leant into him.

"So, a toast: To dreams, to friends and to home!" Brooke yelled and the others echoed her.

* * *

Lucas found Peyton standing backstage a little while later as she watched the band. He walked up beside her.

"So, how does it feel?" he spoke into her ear.

"Pretty good," she replied, smiling.

"I knew you could do it."

"I know. What do you think carried me this far?"

She turned to him and looked up to his face. "I know I've been keeping you at arms length. And I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise," he said, tucking his finger beneath her chin and lifting her head up slightly.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm making you jump through hoops or anything. I'm so in love with you, Lucas and it scares me a little after everything's that happened," Lucas smiled at her admission and nodded his head. "I guess I just wanted you to know that," she added. He smiled at her and as she stared in his blue eyes her stomach fluttered at the way he looked at her. She was still scared and it wasn't going to dissipate overnight but she was slowly overcoming it. To prove that to herself and to him, she stood on her toes and touched her lips to his. Lucas responded and his hands dropped to her waist. It wasn't a chaste, lustful kiss. It was slow and loving and gentle.

Brooke scanned the room looking for Peyton, unable to stop the worry and panic setting in when she couldn't see her. She could just make her and Lucas out to the side of the stage. She smiled to herself and nudged Nathan and Haley who both looked over. They all shared a knowing smile.

Lucas broke away first. It was nothing to do with not wanting to go further but he knew he needed to prove to Peyton that he was in it for the long haul. A kiss was something he'd been wanting for days and it was enough for him to know they had wanted the same thing.

"If I didn't know before, I know now," he said quietly, smiling.

"It hasn't changed has it?" she mused.

"What? The way it feels to kiss you? Never," he replied.

They both turned back to the band. Lucas stood behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his and leant back into his chest. She finally felt like she was home.

* * *

"Brooke, it's fine!"

"Are you sure? I really don't want to go but Victoria is making opening the store properly difficult and it's harder to fight her when I'm not there," Brooke said, as she poured coffee for her and Peyton.

"I know, Brooke. And it's fine, honestly. I need to be able to stay alone some time you know. And if I don't try it I'll never know. I think it's about time I faced what I'm afraid of."

Brooke smiled and nodded. "I agree. But that won't stop me calling and checking on you. And speaking of facing your fears…I saw you and Luke last night," she said smirking.

Peyton smiled and blushed a little. "Kissing makes fear facing a little easier," she said, laughing.

"I bet," Brooke replied, smiling. "I need to go pack. You gonna be at the office?"

"I will. Stop by and say bye?"

"Sure thing, P. Sawyer. And are you really-"

"Yes, I am. See you later B. Davis," she said before taking a rushed last mouthful of her coffee and running out the door.

* * *

Peyton strolled back in through front door. She locked it securely behind her and quickly moved to check the back door. She let out a large breath when she finally felt safe. She walked through to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine on the side, with a card stood up in front it. The card read: _Thought this would also help, B xxx_.

Peyton looked into the empty living room and scanned the room. She definitely intended to face her fears but she was hit with the realisation that being alone wasn't her greatest fear. She smiled, grabbed the bottle of wine, her handbag and her keys and headed back out the door.

* * *

Lucas had stayed late at the school working on some plays. He couldn't get the kiss he shared with Peyton out of his head. They hadn't spoken all day. Lucas hadn't had a chance to even send a text and he guessed it was the same for Peyton. He'd got home and got straight in the shower. His stomach growled at him but he needed to feel the hot water on his muscles after being hunched over his desk for hours.

He pulled on some sweats and rubbed a towel across his back and neck when he heard a small knock at his bedroom door. His brow furrowed when he wondered who it could be. He padded over and opened the door to Peyton.

Peyton's eyes widened slightly when she saw Lucas' naked torso, something which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas who suppressed a smirk.

"Hey," Lucas said first.

"Hi," she replied, smiling. "I'm sorry for turning up out of the blue but Brooke's away and I thought I could handle it but I can't," she said looking away.

"It's not a problem, Peyton," he said, stepping aside. "I'm glad you came."

"Well," she said walking past him, "I did bring alcohol so I'm not a total bust!" She held the bottle up and Lucas laughed.

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He was getting distracted and flustered by the way Peyton was looking at him. "You eaten?"

"No, actually I haven't. I was at the office til late."

"Yeah, I haven't been home long either. Pizza?" he said, smirking at her as he stepped out of his bedroom.

"Pizza sounds good," she replied, following him.

They walked down to the kitchen. "I'll call, you put some music. Make yourself comfortable."

Lucas grabbed his cell and wandered up and down the hall placing their order. Peyton just turned the CD player on and hit play, knowing it was more than likely Lucas would have been listening to something she liked, or had introduced him to in the first place. She slipped her shoes off and sat down on his couch, her legs drawn up and her feet beneath her. Lucas walked back into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. He walked over and hovered one in front of her. She laughed softly and took it. Lucas walked round and sat down next to her, placing his glass on the table.

* * *

They'd shared a pizza and another glass of wine and had slipped into a familiar and comfortable interaction. Peyton had shuffled closer to the Lucas and they found themselves talking about high school and reminiscing about their relationship.

A shiver ran up Peyton's spine and she wished she'd brought a jacket.

"Can I grab a jumper or something? I'm kinda cold."

"Sure. In the closet. You know where they are," he replied.

She smiled at the smallest of reminders that things really hadn't changed that much. She stood from the sofa and shuffled past Lucas and wandered down the hall into his bedroom. She pulled open the closet door and looked through his clothes for a sweater. She pulled one from a coat hanger but it pulled a shirt down with it which dropped to the floor. She grumbled to herself and tossed the sweater on to the bed before dropping down to her knees to find the shirt. She pushed some clothes apart and reached in for the shirt. As she pulled it towards her she uncovered a shoe box. She looked at it and her mind went back to a few years before. She leant back and looked out to the hallway. She turned back to the box and her curiosity got the better of her. She dragged the box out and sat and looked it for a moment. She reprimanded herself for being stupid enough to think it was what she thought it could be. Her fingers gripped either side of the lid and she smiled sadly when the first thing she saw upon lifting it was the photograph of them in the Comet lying on top.

She pulled into her lap, forgetting all about Lucas and lifted various things out. There were numerous photographs, CDs, letters and emails from high school. She went back over the things she had lifted from the top and found a couple of photographs from when they were apart; from the few times she had been photographed out with Brooke Davis. There were several reviews, certain sections of which were highlighted. As she looked closer she realised they were all the comments about her, and the love story of Lucas and Peyton. Her eyes filled tears as she reread those words and the significance of the fact Lucas had kept all these things.

Lucas looked over the back of the sofa wondering what was taking Peyton so long. He got to his feet and slowly walked towards his bedroom trying to determine what could possibly have happened to her.

As he stepped in he could only see her back, the rest of her hidden by the wardrobe door. There was only one thing he could think of to explain her position and the time she had taken and he inwardly kicked himself for not thinking about it before sending her into his room.

"Peyt?" he called to her quietly.

She shuffled back and stared up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You kept all this?" she managed to ask.

He stepped forward and sat down next to her. "Of course, I did. Just another one of those things I couldn't bring myself to throw away."

"But for all these years? This is what Brooke found in high school isn't it?"

"Yeah," he admitted. He took some the pieces she held in her hands and put them back into the box.

"I know I left you, physically but I could never let you go, Peyton. I thought I could but then I'd be faced with this box and I could never do anything but keep it."

"But then why are we here? I mean I have all your stuff. I buy your damn book every time I see it, I have dozens of copies. If we couldn't let each other go then why are we here now? Pussy footing around each other?" she sighed.

His hand cupped her cheek. "Because we're both idiots. Because we're stubborn and proud and protective over our hearts. But we're here now, Peyton. We're us again. We can't keep letting the past get in the way of our future together."

She nodded and pressed her cheek into his hand. She closed her eyes and spoke when she opened them again.

"I lied to you about why I came here tonight," she confessed.

"Brooke's not away?" Lucas asked, confused and Peyton chuckled.

"No she is. But this morning we both agreed that staying alone was what I needed because I needed to face what I was afraid of. But it wasn't staying alone, Luke. I wanted to rid myself of all the fears and anxieties of being with you. I want to be open to you again. I was scared of what it would be like to spend the night with you and wake up to you," she said, smiling though the fresh tears that fell. She placed her hand on his cheek. "But I'm not afraid any more Lucas." When she finished speaking she moved forward and pulled Lucas' face to hers. She kissed him, this time, with all the passion and lust and love that she felt towards him. He responded quickly, pulling her into his lap and running his hands up and down her back.

She pushed him back to the floor and kissed his neck and jaw. He put his hands by her face and lifted her head.

"Peyt?"

She mumbled into his neck.

"Peyt, stop," he said and she lifted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for, Peyton. We've been drinking and I won't take advantage of you like this," he said, sitting up and resting on his elbows.

She sat back and frowned.

"It's not because I don't want to, Peyt. Seriously, there is no problem there," he said laughing and she joined him. "But I don't want it to happen like this."

She nodded.

"But I would absolutely love to hold you all night and wake up to you," he said holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him and leant into kiss him again.

"I'd love that too," she replied, quietly placing her hand in his. He helped her to her feet and they stood facing each other.

"I want you to be comfortable with me seeing you that way, for one thing Peyton. I know you're still struggling so take baby steps. We do this your way, okay?" he said lifting her head to his with his finger.

"I love you, Lucas Scott," was her only reply.

* * *

They hadn't taken the biggest step but they slept beside each other that night. Peyton had fallen easily back into the routine of sleeping beside him. Her leg hooked over his and her hand rested on his chest. Lucas arm draped down her back. They woke up within seconds of each other. They shared a look and Lucas dropped his head to kiss her. She stretched up towards him and she returned it happily.

The side door to Lucas' bedroom swung open.

"Luke! Have you seen – oh!" Nathan shouted.

They broke apart and looked over at Nathan.

"There's this thing called knocking," Lucas muttered.

"Sorry but we didn't know where Peyton was. Brooke's totally freaking out, she couldn't get through to either of you," Nathan explained, regaining his breath.

Lucas reached over and picked up his cell. "Mine's dead. Sorry Nate, I didn't notice."

Peyton climbed out of bed, thankful that she'd slept in some of Lucas' clothes. She walked out to the living room. She came back in momentarily. "Mine was in my bag, I didn't hear it. I've got like thirty missed calls from Brooke. I should call her," she said, stepping back out of the room.

Lucas looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Nathan's smirk.

"Don't look at me like that. She's fully clothed," he said, protesting.

"Right," Nathan nodded.

"Seriously, nothing like that happened!"

"I believe you!" Nathan replied, laughing.

They fell silent when they heard Peyton on the phone.

"Brooke, come on. Calm down, I'm okay!" she said for the second or third time. "I know and I'm sorry. I just got carried away with Luke." She paused as Brooke spoke. "No! Not like that – Brooke Davis, who do you think I am?" Lucas and Nathan exchanged an amused look. "It won't happen again, I promise. When are you home? Sure, I'll pick you up at six. Bye!"

She walked back into the room as she ended the phone call.

"Is she mad?" Lucas asked feeling guilty for not even thinking about letting someone, especially Brooke, know where Peyton was.

"Kinda. She was in full Brookie Monster mode at first but then her filthy mind went elsewhere," she said laughing.

"Right, well I'm gonna go. I'll cover for you at the gym. Me and Skills can take this morning's practice. Take your time," he said winking at Lucas.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Peyton said as she sat back down next to Lucas.

"It's cool. You were safe. I'll see ya later," he said, closing the door behind him.

Peyton looked over at Lucas. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"How does breakfast sound?" he suggested, pulling her towards him.

"Perfect," she whispered as she leant down to finish their interrupted kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Mystery item revealed! I've always loved the Peyton Box and it should and would have caused chaos had it been found in season five! I've got one or two chapters left, still undecided about how exactly it'll end so thoughts about that, and this chapter, would be muchos appreciated. Could be a couple of days before I update again, I've got some other things I have to do but it won't be too long a wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Apologies for making you wait an extra day for this one. You'll be happy to know that it was due, in part, to me working out how I make this story a little longer which I shall be doing because you guys are just too awesome not too! So I hope you all like fluff...;)

* * *

Brooke opened the door and rolled her eyes when she was it Lucas.

"Why, if it isn't Peyton's shadow."

"Ha. Ha. Somebody's not liking having to share are they?" he said, teasing her as he stepped inside.

"You're the one who's not sharing! You're hogging her!" Brooke snapped.

Lucas stifled his laughter. Peyton appeared round the corner from her bedroom and walked over to Brooke and slung her arm around her shoulder, playfully pouting.

"What's up B. Davis?"

"He keeps stealing you from me!"

Peyton laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Tomorrow night, girls night. Me. You. Wine."

"And dirty gossip?" Brooke said, smirking.

"Absolutely," Peyton said, grinning and nodding her head.

"Fine. Now, go. Go make some dirty gossip," she said, laughing as she walked back to the kitchen.

Lucas looked up at Peyton, with his eyebrow kinked. She swatted at him playfully.

"Am I staying with you tonight?" Peyton asked.

"If you want to, of course," he replied, smiling.

"Brooke, I'm staying at Lucas'," she called out. "I'll see you tomorrow when I'm done at the office."

"Sure thing, P. Sawyer. Bye, Broody!" she called back.

"Bye, Brooke!"

Lucas held his hand out for Peyton and she took it, smirking at him. "I don't know who's worse: Brooke or Nathan," she said, laughing as they walked out the door.

* * *

Peyton was sat crossed legged on Lucas' bed in her pajamas.

"Why can't I read it?" she whined.

"Because…you can't!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's not a reason, Luke!" she replied, huffing.

"Well, it's all you're getting," he said, going back to typing on his laptop.

She glared at him and went back to sketching. He looked back up and smiled.

"What are you drawing?"

Peyton laughed. "Nope. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

"You suck," he mumbled.

"It's about me again, isn't it?" she said, sitting up, excited.

"What? No!" Lucas replied, trying to play it down, rather unsuccessfully.

"It is! That's why you wouldn't let me read _Ravens_ at first," she said loudly, getting to her feet.

Lucas glared at her. "Will telling you yes or no, shut you up?" he teased.

"If you say no, I won't believe you and if you say yes, then I wanna read it!"

"You're not reading it," he said pushing his laptop down slightly as she got closer.

"Please?" she said, standing in front of him.

He laughed at her tone and facial expression. "Not yet."

"But eventually?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. You can go and buy it from a bookshop when it's finished," he said, continuing to tease her.

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and he shut the laptop completely.

"It's about me isn't it?" she said, smirking.

"Maybe," he replied, quietly.

She leaned down and kissed him and he smiled against her lips. "You're still not reading it," he mumbled and she laughed. Peyton made herself more comfortable in his lap and they continued kissing as Lucas gripped her hips. He fell to neck and she sighed as she pulled her hair aside.

She slowly pulled herself away from him and climbed from his lap standing slightly away from him.

"Peyt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you," he said, annoyed at himself for letting his attraction get the better of him. She shook her head slightly and Lucas watched as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body and when she saw nothing but lust and desire she lost all embarrassment about the faint reminders of her attack.

He stood and moved towards to her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You said you wanted me to be comfortable being this way in front of you. And I am, Lucas. But more than that I'm comfortable with seeing myself this way again."

They were the words Lucas had needed to hear. He wanted Peyton to get to the point where she was genuinely and honestly not affected by the marks on her body. When he had said that he wanted her to be comfortable with being that vulnerable around him, he had also wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with her vulnerability herself. Her own admission that she needed to do so as well as her acknowledgement at having done so were music to his ears.

He smiled and pulled her flush against his body. For the first time in the last week that they had spent together, he brushed his tongue across her lips and she granted him what he wanted. As they pulled each other closer, wrapping their arms around each other, Lucas lifted her slightly and moved towards his bed. He laid her down gently and pulled away from her. He wanted full confirmation that this was what she wanted. She nodded her head slightly and he grinned. He pulled his shirt over his head and smirked at the same look he'd seen in her eyes a week previously before dropping his head back to her.

They spent the rest of the night remembering how the other felt. Lucas reminded Peyton how her body deserves to be touched and Peyton tried to find a way of reading a chapter or two of his new novel. She did.

* * *

Peyton stirred. She kinked her brow before opening her eyes.

"Stop looking at me," she mumbled.

Lucas laughed. He was propped up on one elbow watching her sleep.

"How'd you know?" he said, quietly, lightly brushing his finger across her forehead.

She looked up at him and opened her eyes properly. "With eyes my closed, my back turned away, I can always feel you looking at me," she replied, smiling and lifting her head to kiss him. She pulled away and he continued to just look at her.

"You know it'll get creepy after a while," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just there was a time when I thought I'd never see you this way again."

"Deep down, I thought we always we would," she replied. "What time is it?"

Lucas leaned over to check the clock and Peyton couldn't help but marvel at the way his body moved. He had always been athletic and she had always been attracted to him but even in the last two years he had reaped the benefits of coaching and he had filled out as he grew up.

"Now who's checking who out?" he said, smirking as he looked back to her.

Peyton blushed a little and slapped him, playfully.

"It's 7:30 by the way. I should get up," he sighed.

"Sorry, did I make you late already?" she said worrying she was pushing herself into Lucas' life more than he was ready for.

"Of course not," he said, brushing his lips against hers quickly. He got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. He turned back to her. "Shower?" he asked, kinking his eyebrow. She opened her mouth slightly and then smiled as she ran to him. They laughed as the fell into the bathroom, still revelling in finally being together again.

* * *

Peyton was sat at her desk, tapping her foot in agitation. She missed him. She rolled her eyes at her own admission but it made her giddy inside. She glanced up at the clock. As much as she was looking forward to spending some time with Brooke she was really disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Lucas that night. She sighed and leant back in her chair. She sat forward again, a moment later. She didn't care how desperate or pathetic she looked, she wanted to see him and she knew he'd need to eat and it just so happened to be lunch time at Tree Hill High.

She strolled through the corridors of the high school soaking up the feeling of being back in the place that held so many memories for her. She found herself in the corridor where Keith lost his life and she felt some kind of peace wash over her. She found that really disturbing and felt almost guilty for feeling such a thing when she was in the place where Keith died; where Keith might not have died had Lucas not gone back into save her. She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking like this. She felt better than she had done since the attack. She was emotional again and more than that she was happy. The only thing she was struggling to do was shake some of her age old insecurities that she had carried with her for several years.

She picked up her pace and pulled her jacket closer around her and quickly found herself at the door to the gym.

A couple of the guys were shooting around with Nathan. He looked up when she walked in and she threw her hand over her head as a hello. He was going to speak but he figured he'd wait. Peyton Sawyer looked like a woman on a mission.

"Damn," one of the guys he was playing with muttered.

"Nice," Nathan scoffed. "Perving over your coach's girlfriend."

"That's Coach Scott's woman?" the other one asked, shocked.

"No, jackass. It's his girlfriend. Woman? Seriously?" he sighed, making a quick shot. "If I were you I'd keep your leering to a minimum when Luke's around. Unless you wanna be benched for the rest of the year," he said laughing. "Get your heads back in the game," Nathan launching the ball at them.

Lucas looked up from his desk when he heard a noise. He smiled when he saw a 'floating' brown bag especially when he realised it was Peyton's hand holding it up.

"Gee, I hope that brown bag is attached to a really hot girl," he sighed.

She stuck her head round, grinning.

"Why you not get enough hot girl last night?" she said as she walked into the room.

"I did," he said, sighing dramatically, "but I can always go for more."

Peyton smirked at him.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Not that I'm complaining," he said, pulling her to his lap and nuzzling her neck.

"Well, something told me you'd be hungry," she said shrugging.

"That's all?" he asked, amused.

"Okay," she said. "Maybe I just really, really wanted to see you," she mumbled. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I hear you on that," he sighed. Peyton stood and moved to the seat on the other side of his desk, think it more appropriate should any students or teachers appear. "How's your day anyway?"

"Not bad. There's this band I'm interested in. But the lead singer is a total dick."

"Like…Chris Keller?" Lucas suggested, grinning and Peyton laughed.

"I'd actually rather work with Chris than with this guy. He's…I don't know. Arrogant and aggressive and I'm not sure I want to be involved with that. Not right now."

"Seems fair enough to me. If that's how he is, then I'm not sure I want you involved with that either."

Peyton looked up at and him smiled. "What?" he asked, chuckling.

"Nothing. I missed being protected by you," she mused. He leaned forward over his desk.

"Well, how about I protect you exclusively?" he teased her, kissing her quickly.

"I like that idea." she replied, kissing him in return.

They finished their lunch and laughed about random things for a few minutes.

"Okay, I should go. I may not like that guy but the girl in the band is interesting so I'm gonna work on getting her in alone," she said, standing and brushing herself down.

"Now, that, sounds like a better plan," he said, walking round to her and kissing her. Peyton walked out of the office and Lucas followed. They walked back through into the gym.

"Call me later?" Lucas asked, holding her hand back as she tried to walk away.

"Of course," she said, smiling.

Lucas blew his whistle and the team slowly made their way towards to him. Peyton met Nathan as he also walked over. He looked at her and smirked.

"What?"

"You totally had sex last night," he said, laughing.

She shoved him in the chest. "Keep your voice down, dude!" she hissed. "And what makes you say that?"

"I knew it! Well I think with you, it kinda goes without saying," he teased. "And I don't know, Lucas was all happy this morning. When I saw you, I put two and two together."

"It's none of your business," she said, smirking slightly.

"I don't need to know the details, trust me," he replied.

"Good, cos you're not gonna get any. Anyway, I'm out of here. See ya later…perv!" she said, laughing as she walked past him.

* * *

Later that evening, Peyton walked through her front door and smiled when she saw Brooke and Haley sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey! Tutor Mom's been missing the P. Sawyer action too so she's joining us," Brooke replied.

"Sounds good to me," she said as she walked past the couch.

Brooke titled her head to the side slightly and then her mouth dropped open.

"You and Broody did it last night didn't you!" she shouted and Peyton whirled round to face her.

"Oh god, Brooke, I don't need to know that," Haley whined.

"What is it with you people?" Peyton sighed as she walked into her bedroom and dumped her bag back down.

When she came back out, Brooke was standing in the kitchen. "So, who else guessed?" she asked, smirking.

"Nathan," Peyton mumbled.

Brooke laughed. "That boy is good."

Peyton rolled her eyes and sat down on the other end of the sofa. Brooke passed a glass of wine to Haley and went back to her seat, all the time smirking at Peyton.

"So, how was it?" she asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Brooke!" Haley and Peyton shouted at the same time.

"What?" she asked in mock shock. "I just wanna know! Oh, I know! To save Tutor Prude here from needing physical imagery removal from her brain, remember when I asked you about Jake? We had that little code thing?"

Peyton laughed and nodded. She looked at Brooke smirking for a moment or two before blinking rapidly.

"I knew it!" Brooke shouted. Peyton laughed as she drank her wine and Haley sat looking between the two of them.

"Sexual escapades aside," Haley began, laughing, "I'm really pleased you and Lucas are happy."

"Thanks, Hales. Me too."

"Hey, I'm happy about more than just the sex," Brooke protested and they all laughed. "I most definitely like being able to hear you say you're happy and not have to work out if your lying or not," Brooke said, nodding her head slightly and Peyton smiled at her knowingly.

"I know. Trust me, it's nice to be able to say it without feeling guilty. It's weird, y'know? For a while I thought there was no way back for me and Lucas but now in a matter of weeks I can't imagine not being with him."

"Well it's more than a matter of weeks, Peyton," Haley offered.

Peyton frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? It's been years. All through high school, the start of college and every single day since Luke demonstrated what would happen if he had a lobotomy and left you," she said, joining in the girl's laughter at Lucas' expense.

"I guess. I kinda like that idea though, it means I don't feel all weird and confused about moving too fast," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh please, P. Sawyer! You and Lucas generally move at snail's pace and look what happens. Just stop being a fool and worrying about what everyone else thinks, okay? Just, y'know, be happy!"

Peyton nodded her head and smiled, through her glazed eyes.

* * *

An hour or so later, after another glass of wine they were all sat around chatting. Old photographs had been pulled out and they were all laughing and remembering what their lives used to be like. Brooke had caught Peyton's eye lingering on photos of Lucas and she kept checking her cell.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, get out of here," she said.

"What?" Peyton said, shocked.

"Go, be with your boy," she said, chucking her thumb out of her shoulder.

"I said I'd be with you tonight," Peyton said, sighing.

"And you have been, and I've loved it but now I want you to be where you want to be and that's not here. So, so long, sister!" she said, laughing.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's slightly tipsy behaviour. She really had enjoyed the time she'd spent with Haley and Brooke but she'd got to a point where all she wanted to be was with Lucas.

"I love you, you guys are the best!" she said, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed her keys and nothing else and ran out the door.

"Well she sure took a lot of persuading," Haley said, chuckling.

"See the size of that smile on her face though? I'm not surprised," Brooke replied, smirking.

"Seriously, Brooke!"

* * *

Lucas was lying on his bed, wearing sweat pants and nothing else, one arm behind his head, reading. There was a soft knock at the door and he put his book down slowly. He glanced over at the clock and realised it was actually only 10pm so he couldn't be too annoyed with whoever it was. He swivelled his legs round to the side and padded over to the door.

He opened the door with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. When the door opened he smirked at the spark that flashed in Peyton's eyes. She didn't speak and she didn't give him a chance too before she rushed towards him, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He didn't complain or ask questions, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they broke apart.

"I missed you," she whispered before kissing him. "You complaining?" she said, smirking.

"Not at all," he replied, lifting her from the ground, causing her to squeal, and dropping her on to his bed. She tugged on the waist band of his trousers and pulled him down on top of her.

* * *

Later that night, they were lying in bed, the bedclothes hanging loosely over their bodies.

Peyton sighed. "This sucks," she muttered.

Lucas looked over at her in shock. "Well you weren't complaining before," he said. She swatted at his chest, laughing. "I wasn't talking about _that_," she replied.

"Good. So what sucks?"

"That I have to get up extra early because I didn't bring anything to change into with me. Getting up early sucks," she mumbled.

"Well," Lucas started, shuffling closer to her, "what if you're stuff was here?"

"Then when I was at home, I'd have the same problem," Peyton said without thinking.

"You're a knucklehead," he said laughing. "I mean what if this was home?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I am, Peyt. You're staying here pretty much all the time anyway."

"When?" she asked, smiling.

"Is that a yes?" he replied, laughing.

"Now who's the knucklehead?" she said loudly and playfully rolling herself on to his chest. "I asked, when?"

"Whenever you want, babe," he replied, lifting his head to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N:** As always thoughts are very much appreciated. I've got an idea or two about where this will go but I'm still not a hundred percent so any ideas/requests you've got - throw them at me! I'll update as soon as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys are excited for me making this a little longer. I am afraid this chapter is kind of filler (again) but it was the only way I could push the story along without it getting stale.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Peyton asked, taking Brooke's hand.

"Why would I be mad Peyton?" Brooke asked, smiling at Peyton's ability to put others before herself no matter what the situation.

"Because you came back here for me and now I'm moving out and-"

"Peyton," Brooke cut her off. "I did come back here for you, yes. But I also came back here for me. I lost myself too a little along the way in New York. I wasn't happy. I was hollow and I was away from everything that I cherished in my life. I wanted to come to home. Not just for you, but for me. And even if it was only for you, Peyton, I would be nothing but happy that you and Lucas are finally together. It's the way it should be."

Peyton sniffled and pulled Brooke into a hug. "You're the best B. Davis."

"Don't I know it," Brooke replied, playfully.

* * *

Peyton stood in Lucas' bedroom staring at all the boxes.

He appeared in the doorway of their bedroom and smirked to himself.

"I know you've got a mean stare but I think it's going to take more than that to empty these boxes," he smirked.

She turned round to face him and scowled at him.

"It's not funny, Luke. They've been sat here for days. I don't have the time to put everything away and I don't even know if there's room for all my stuff," she said, pouting. "And now I have to go to the office, even though it's a Saturday because they studio's nearly finished and I want Mia to test it out so I can't do it today, either."

Lucas walked to her and his hands dropped to her arms.

"How does this sound Little Miss Ramble," he teased. "You go to the studio. I will call Nathan and Skills and by the time you're done this will be our home," he finished and pulled her closer to him.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, smiling.

"Absolutely. I'd do anything for you," he replied, kissing her quickly.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too. Now go make someone a star Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

"So, what's the deal here?" Skills asked. It was an hour after Peyton had left and Skills and Nathan had finally arrived.

Lucas was standing facing them. "Okay, so I don't think Peyton feels at home here yet. She's too busy to unpack and get settled so we're going to do it for her. I want this to be our home. So we're moving her in."

"Sounds good to me, man. Where do we start?" Nathan asked.

"With her records," Lucas said not missing a beat.

* * *

Skills picked up a box and peeked in.

"Alright!" he shouted as he picked it up. "I got the underwear box!"

"Gimme that!" Lucas shouted, snatching the box and glaring at him.

Nathan looked over laughing. "I could unpack it. Nothing I ain't seen before," he said, smirking knowing full well it was going to piss Lucas off.

Skills threw his fist to his mouth and laughed, walking over and giving Nathan a high five.

"You can leave now," Lucas snapped back.

"Oh come on, man. Sawyer and I joke about it all the time!" Nathan replied.

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, what do you think? Are you interested?" Peyton asked, looking over her desk at Mia.

"I think so," she replied, looking away briefly. "I don't know. I'm just worried that you're putting all this faith into me and I won't be all you think I can be."

"You know, I spent a lot of my life living in the land of 'what if' and it's not satisfying or fulfilling. It's lonely and it's empty. I know you can do this, Mia. And I will not rest until you know it too."

"Neither will I," Haley said as walked through the door.

"What you doing here, Foxy?" Peyton asked.

"Well, a couple of days ago you asked me to help produce Mia's album. And here I am."

"Welcome aboard," Peyton replied, smiling.

"Mia, I know you're wondering if you're really cut out for this and I know how you feel. But let me tell you something. When I was about your age, I had a conversation with Peyton that was pretty similar to the one you guys are having now. She made me believe in myself, that my music could speak to people. So, I think you should give both her, and yourself, the chance to see if you can be great."

Peyton smiled at Haley and then looked over at Mia, with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay," she said, sighing dramatically as she smiled. "I'm totally in."

* * *

Peyton walked through the front door slowly.

"Hi," she called out.

Lucas' head appeared from his bedroom and he flashed a grin. "Welcome to our very loving, humble home!"

She laughed, dropping her bag to the floor. She smiled when she saw her record player on the dresser in the hallway. She flicked through the albums and chuckled when she saw that they were mostly her favourites.

She stepped into the bedroom and he was waiting for her.

"So, did you free me up some drawers?" she asked.

"Oh, I did better than that. We share the drawers," he replied.

"We do?"

"Uh-huh. We together, so our clothes our too," he said, smiling.

Peyton walked over to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"You really are a dork aren't you?" she said, laughing.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "It might be dorky but it meant I got to go through all your underwear," he said, smirking.

She slapped his arm. "I love it, thank you."

"No problem. Like I said, I'd do anything for you. And this is our home, Peyt. We're gonna bring our kids up here and when we're eighty years old we're going to sit out on that porch and relive our days together. And we're going to be happy."

"So happy," she added. "There's one small problem though?" Lucas furrowed his brow. "I was expecting my dinner to be on the table," she teased.

He laughed. "Well it was the plan. But with Nathan and Skills here we were done pretty quick. So I finished my new novel."

"You did?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup. I sent it to the company today."

"Can I read it now?"

He stepped aside and she saw a manuscript lying on her pillow. "It's all yours."

* * *

They lay in bed the next morning. Peyton was resting her head lazily on his chest.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled.

"Well you did insist on reading The Comet in one night," he said, laughing.

"It's beautiful, Luke," she sighed. "And I knew it was about me."

"You're biased," he replied, looking at her and smiling. "Well we'll find out when the company get back to me."

"Will Lindsey still be your editor?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, to be honest. She might not want to be. But don't worry about it now, babe."

"Okay," she replied.

She groaned when there was a loud knocking at the front door.

"Crap. I forgot Brooke was coming over," she grumbled.

"Go get the door, I'll start breakfast."

Peyton moaned as she lifted her head and pulled back the covers. She stumbled out to the front door. She opened it to see a scowling Brooke.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked, pouting.

"Kind of. Maybe," Peyton replied, sweetly.

Brooke huffed as she shuffled passed her. "You suck, P. Sawyer."

"I'm sorry. You want breakfast?"

"Depends. Are you cooking it?"

Peyton gasped dramatically. "No, Luke is."

"Then, yes," she replied laughing. "Morning, Broody," she called as the walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, thank you!" she replied, cheerfully.

"How are things with Owen?" Peyton asked, smirking.

Brooke grinned. "He's totally hot!"

Peyton laughed. "Anything more than that?"

"Yes, actually. I really like him. There's more to him than you think. And I think he's learning that with me too."

"I'm glad!"

The phone rang and Peyton walked over and picked it up from the wall.

"Sawyer – Scott residence," she said, laughing and wiggling her eyebrows at Lucas who laughed with her.

"_Peyton?" _

"Lindsey," Peyton said, turning to look at Lucas who kinked his brow.

"_Is Lucas there?" _Peyton could sense the mixture of bitterness and sadness in Lindsey's voice.

"Yeah, hang on," she said, passing the phone to Lucas. He kissed her quickly before taking the call in the hall. She looked over at Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"What does she want?" she asked.

"I don't know. But she did not sound happy when she realised it was me who answered."

"So what? You have nothing to be worried about P. Sawyer. You and Luke are forever. You know that. And so does she, that's why she's pissed."

"I guess."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Lucas who walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I don't like that face you're pulling," Peyton said, forcing a smile.

"If I do the book with them, she'll be my editor," he sighed.

"And are we okay with that?"

"I don't know. Are we?" he said, looking over to Peyton.

She walked over to him. "I trust you, Lucas. If you're happy with it then I'm happy with it. I mean, if you say no and change companies then it'll take longer. At least they know you. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"There could be a book tour. She's going to push for one."

"Of course she is," Brooke said bitterly.

"It's your dream, Lucas. And at the end of the day, it'll be me who's standing next to you."

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," he said, kissing her.

"Okay, cut the love fest," Brooke said, smirking. "P. Sawyer, go get dressed. We're going shopping!"

* * *

"Nice choice, P. Sawyer. Lucas is gonna lose it," Brooke smirked as Peyton took the bag of new lingerie from the cashier.

"Well I need to pull out all the stops before he goes of with Lindsey for god knows how long," she said, chuckling.

"Was that an actual joke? Or typical Peyton Sawyer gloss over it with laughter?"

Peyton laughed. "No, it was an actual joke. I meant it when I said I trusted him, Brooke. It'll be hard, don't get me wrong and as much as I feel for the way things ended between them, I guess a little part of me doesn't trust her," Peyton admitted.

"I get that. I mean, it seems a little odd she still wants to be his editor. If what you say is true then she's going to be editing another Lucas Scott love letter to you and why she'd put herself through that I don't know. But you're right to trust Luke. When it comes to you, you're all he sees Peyton."

"I know," Peyton said quietly.

"Will you be okay alone if he does go on a book tour? You can move back in with me if you want?"

"I think I'll be okay. But if I'm not, you'll be my first port of call."

"Good."

* * *

A week passed and Lucas still hadn't heard much from Lindsey. He'd received a cheque for his advance which told him and Peyton that it was as good as settled that they would go the whole hog with this like they had done with _Ravens_.

Lucas and Peyton were on the sofa listening to music. His cell rang and he looked at it, before answering.

"It's Lindsey," he told Peyton who nodded. Since the first phone call when Peyton answered Lindsey had taken to calling Lucas on his cell. It made Peyton laugh a little at first but now she just finds it kind of disrespectful in some strange way that she can't, or doesn't, really explain.

Lucas walked back in to the lounge. He tossed his cell on the couch and stood looking at her.

"There's going to be a book tour," he sighed.

"When do you leave?" she asked trying to be upbeat but she knew her disappointment wouldn't escape him.

"Next week."

"That soon, huh?" she said, sighing. "How long?"

"A couple of weeks at first. But it could be longer," he replied as she sits down next to her. He arm fell around her shoulder and he pulled her into him.

"I don't have to go, Peyt."

"I love you for saying that but you do. And it's okay. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"I'm going to miss you like hell, too."

They sit silently for a moment and Peyton can feel her eyes stinging. And it's in that moment that she realises that she really is _better_. She's back to the 'old' Peyton that everyone missed so much. But she also realises that she's _more_ than she used to be. She trusts him, and she loves him and she doesn't care who he goes on a book tour with. She's his. She always has been and she always be so she decides to make the most of the next week.

She straddles his lap and he moans when she shift her hips and pushes him against him.

"What are you doing, crazy girl?" he whispered as she drops to his neck.

"Making sure I have something good to remember you by when you're gone," she whispered in return.

She gasped as he grabbed her hips firmly. He stood and she wrapped her legs around him. They stumble slightly and Lucas backs her to the wall and pushes her against it.

"I'll make sure of that," he whispers huskily.

She smirked at him as she tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head at the same time as he frantically pulled open the buttons of her shirt.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan stood watching the team playing. Lucas blew the whistle and the boys ambled over to them.

"Alright, good jobs today guys. Some of you know but for those that don't, this is my last practice for a while. My second book is about to come out and I've got a book tour to do."

"You leaving that girl of yours behind?" one of the team, said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Lucas snapped.

"Just sayin'. You gotta be pretty crazy to leave a girl like that alone," he carried on. He was of the only boys on the team Lucas didn't like. He was cocky and arrogant and it pissed all three of his coaches off.

"I'm your Coach. I'm not your buddy. My life and my 'girl' are nothing to do with you so I suggest you get whatever images you have of my girlfriend out of your head."

The boy scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked around to the other guys on the team but none of them were particularly impressed. Most of them respected Lucas and they all liked Peyton and so they didn't like to hear of her being spoken about that way.

"As I was saying, I won't be around. But Skills and Nate will be. They're just as hard as me so don't think you can slack off."

They all nodded. "Okay, go shower," he said turning to Nathan.

"I could punch out that little punk," Lucas said.

"I know, man. But it's not worth it. He's just some jumped up kid who thinks a hell of a lot about himself."

"Coach?"

They hadn't noticed one of the team lingering behind.

"What's up?"

"You're girlfriend, Peyton. She's an artist right?"

"Kind of. She used to do a lot more than she does but I'd say she is. Why?"

"I've got some sketches and I was wondering if she'd take a look at them? The art block has some of her old work and it's really cool and I just thought she could give me some tips?" He was shy and honest and Lucas smiled.

"I'll ask her. You got anything with you I can show her?"

"Yeah, in my locker. Sure she won't mind?"

"I don't think so. She's busy but she'll do what she can."

"Thanks, Coach. Uh, good luck with your book and stuff," he said before turning and heading off to the locker room.

"See, for every dick on this team there's five others that aren't," Nathan said and Lucas nodded. "So, you excited for the book tour, man?"

"Not really. I really don't want to leave, Peyt."

"I know how that is, man."

"Will you keep an eye on her? I'm really worried she's gonna get lonely and I know she doesn't deal with that anywhere near as well as she makes out."

"Of course, man. You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks, little brother."

"Is she worried about the tour?"

"No, she's not, actually. Which is great. It shows me how far she's come and how far we've come together y'know?"

Nathan nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about her man, she'll be okay."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton spent most of the next week together, alone. Their friends didn't mind too much. They knew they were struggling with the thought of being separated so they left them to their own devices.

Peyton had driven Lucas to the airport and they were standing at the terminal waiting for his flight to be called. They both sighed when the announcement was made.

"Call me when you get in?" Peyton said, stepping into his open arms.

"Of course, babe. You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Knowing you're out there living your dream? That'll see me through, don't you worry."

"I love you, okay? More than anything is this life. You're everything to me, Peyton and nothing will change that," he said cupping her face.

"Ditto," she replied, blinking back a tear. "I'll be seeing you," she said. Lucas dipped his head to meet hers and they kissed hungrily. They didn't care about the people around them, as far as they were concerned it was only them.

They broke apart and Lucas bent down to pick up his bag. "That's my line," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck before turning away.

She smiled as she watched him walk away. He handed his ticket over and turned back to her. He pursed his lips and winked as he gave her a small wave.

Peyton took a deep breath and waited until he'd disappeared through the terminal before she let her tears free. She wiped them away and turned to walk back to her car, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

She smiled when saw Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" she said, laughing.

"Something told me you wouldn't want to be alone just yet. So, we're going for lunch and ice cream," he replied as he stepped forward and hugged her. "It'll be okay, Peyton."

"I know. I'm just really going to miss him. I'm worried what I'll be like when he isn't around."

"Don't be. I'll be here."

She looked up at him and smiled at him. He slung his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him as they walked out of the airport.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it moves on a little from where we were but it kind of has to or you'll all be sick of me! Don't worry, the book tour won't be long and the worst case scenario is not going to happen, so don't panic. Let me know what you're thinking and I'm looking for some fun/cute scenes of Peyton with the rest of the gang while Lucas is away so anything you'd like to see would be awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **You're reviews are still awesome and thanks for all your ideas. I loved yours and I'm going to use it next chapter. Apologies in advance for there being no Brooke this chapter - next one, I promise!

* * *

Peyton had lunch and ice cream with Nathan but declined his offer to spend the evening with him and Haley. She wanted to prove to herself that not only could she cope with being by herself but could manage without having Lucas around. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, put some music on the record player, and strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

She had been worried that she'd feel nervous and spend all evening looking over her shoulder but there was something about being in Lucas' home that made her feel safer and more comfortable. She knew she could call any one of her friends if things got too difficult but she was pleasantly surprised by how calm she felt.

She sat down on the sofa and pulled her feet beneath her. She leaned forward and picked up the folder Lucas had given her before he left. She flicked through the boy's drawings and she was definitely impressed. She spent a little longer, looking at them and trying to take some meaning from them and decided to stop by the gym tomorrow to speak to him.

Her cell rang and her stomach flipped when she saw Lucas' name on the screen.

"Hi," she said, sighing happily as she answered the call.

"_Hey, how's it going? You missing me?" _Lucas closed his eyes from the first syllable of her greeting. All he'd needed to hear all day was the sound of her voice.

"Of course. You get to the hotel okay and everything?" she asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"_Yeah, I'm all settled in. I'm kinda lonely though." _Peyton could feel his pout over the phone.

"Well you better stay lonely," she said, laughing. "Have you seen Lindsey yet?"

"_She picked me up from the airport. She wanted to go to dinner but I don't know, I'm just not comfortable with that, I guess." _

"I guess it's a bit weird. But you don't have to worry about me, Lucas. I know dinner will just be dinner," she said, smiling to herself.

"_I know, babe. But to be honest, I'd rather be alone. I'm more than happy to lay here and think about you." _

"Yeah? Shall I leave you and your thoughts alone?" she teased and Lucas laughed. "I had a look through those drawings by the way."

"_You did? And what did you think?"_

"They're good. I'm gonna stop by and see him tomorrow."

"_Cool. Make sure Nate's there though." _

"Why?"

"_There's just some kid on the team who showed a little too much interest you, that's all."_

"Luke you're not jealous of some kid are you?" she said, teasing him.

"_No," he laughed. "But he's a bit of a tool so just be careful."_

"I will. I guess I should let you go, babe. You sound pretty beat."

"_Yeah, I kinda am. I'll talk you tomorrow, Peyt. I love you."_

"I love you too, Luke. Bye."

"_Bye, babe."_

Peyton pulled the phone away from her ear slowly. She drank the last mouthful of her wine and left the glass in the sink and walked through to the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and smiled as she lay her head down on Lucas' pillow. It smelt of him and she felt closer to him because of it. She opened her eyes and looked at the lamp. She took one small, sweeping glance of the room around her and leant over to switch it off.

* * *

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and looked around his hotel room. He was excited for the new book but he just wasn't happy to be there, alone and away from Peyton. When he ended the phone call he had just sat and stared at the image of her on his phone. He chuckled when he exited her caller details and looked at his wallpaper. It was a stupid photograph of them goofing around in bed one morning. His smile fell when he realised how much he wanted to wake up to her the following morning. He sighed and figured it wouldn't be too long until he was home. It was up to him to continue the tour passed the first two weeks and he'd decided before he left that it wasn't going to go any further.

He woke up the next morning and stretched his hand out before opening his eyes. He frowned as he opened them and remembered she wasn't going to be there that morning. He hadn't slept well. He'd forgotten how cold it was to sleep in a bed without her and his thoughts were plagued with worry about her. He'd spent an hour as he lay in bed arguing with himself trying to find reasons why he should stay on the tour in the first place. He came to the realisation that anything that came up against Peyton was going to lose. But she wanted him to do this and for that alone he would force himself to get through every day of the tour.

* * *

Peyton had woken up more rested than she had expected. She had woken two or three times expecting to look over and snuggle further into Lucas' arms. Instead she buried her face further into his pillow and pulled the comforter around herself.

She walked into the gym the next morning with a coffee for Nathan and Skills. She wasn't meeting Mia until midday so she'd decided to stop at the gym in the morning.

"Skinny Girl, how you holding up being all Luke-less?" Skills called as she walked towards them.

"I'm bearing up," she said, grinning. "Here." She handed them both a coffee.

"Thanks, Sawyer. You sleep okay last night?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I did actually. Better than I thought. So which kid's the artist?"

Nathan pointed him out and called him over. Peyton smiled at him as he walked up to her. He was nervous and shy. She handed him his folder and he took it, only looking up for a moment.

"You're good," she stated and he looked up, surprised. "You've got some real talent."

"Thanks. And thanks for looking at them so quickly."

"No problem. Can I offer you some advice though?" The boy nodded. "Draw something you want to draw. Draw something from inside your head. I mean, these are good but you're practiced enough at the skill of drawing. Use your imagination. Draw something that means something to you and I guarantee it'll mean something to someone else."

Nathan blew the whistle as she finished. The kid smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. I'll look at anything whenever you want me to. You're on your way but its time to turn it into a passion, not just a hobby."

"I'll do that, thanks," he said, nodding his head before turning and jogging back to the locker room.

"So it's true then?" the cocky guy from the day before called over to her.

Peyton looked up, with her eyebrow raised. It only took a second for her to realise this was the kid Lucas was walking about.

"That you've got a thing for basketball players?"

"Dude, just shut up and show some respect," another player snapped.

"I'm only asking. I mean you dated Nathan before Lucas, right? And I read his book. That other guy you were with, he was a basketball playing baby daddy right?"

"If you want to lose your place on this team, then keep talking," Nathan growled.

"It's fine, Nate," Peyton said. She stepped forward slightly. "I guess you're right. I do have a thing for basketball players. But good, hot basketball players. And I've seen you and I've seen you play, dude. You don't fit my criteria," Peyton fired at him.

The rest of the team laughed and Nathan and Skills joined him. Skills even shouted "alright P. Sawyer." The kid in question shut up immediately and wouldn't look at Peyton again.

Peyton walked to the stands smirking to herself. She felt a little bad for the boy, he was just a kid. But a month or two ago, being spoken to that way with those kind of connotations would have blindsided her. She was back to being able to handle herself and that was comforting. She knew that Lucas, Nathan, Skills, hell even Jamie, would always have her back but knowing that she had her own was much better.

Nathan blew his whistle again and the boys went back to playing but he left Skills to watch them, wandering over to Peyton.

"I forgot what a bitch you can be," he said, teasing her and she nudged him with her elbow.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "He deserved it."

"He did. And I was proud to see you stick up for yourself. I missed Hard Ass Peyton," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, I kinda missed her too."

"Anyway, its your first weekend without Lucas. What do you have planned? Haley said she's at the studio with Mia, so I imagine you are too?"

"Nope. I've been in there all week so now it's Haley's turn. She really gets to the bottom of Mia's creativity so I'd like them to have some time together every now and again."

"So you wanna do something with me and Jamie?"

"Sure, sounds nice. You don't have to babysit me though you know?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"As if I'd even try! You'd beat my ass. The kid loves you, he'd love to spend some time with you."

"Well, alrighty then! I gotta get to the office so call me in the morning."

"Sure thing, Sawyer. Try not to break too many kids hearts between here and Tric!" he called after her as she walked away. He laughed aloud when her reply was her middle finger.

* * *

Peyton sat bolt up right in bed and glared at Jamie who was jumping up on down on the bed. He looked at her and burst in to laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton shouted.

"Aunt Peyton, you're so funny! We're going to the beach, silly!" Jamie replied, sitting down in front of her.

"Have you ever heard of a lay in James Lucas Scott?" she grumbled.

"It's eleven o'clock, lazy bones! Come on, get up!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"You're lucky you're a cute kid and I love you or you would be so dead right now," she said, smirking at him.

Nathan appeared at the door and laughed when he saw Peyton's face. Jamie turned to look at him.

"You were right, Aunt Peyton is funny in the mornings!"

Peyton turned her glare to Nathan who just smiled innocently.

"I need a shower, make me coffee," she said, heaving herself out of bed. She walked past him into the bathroom when the house phone rang.

"Do me a favour and answer that will you?" she said, smiling as Nathan rolled his eyes. She closed the door to the bathroom, giving him little other option.

He walked through the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_Nate?" _

"Hey man. Peyt's in the shower, she made me answer the phone."

"_She okay?"_

"Yeah. Jamie just woke her up so we can go to the beach."

"_The kid got a death wish?" _

"Who knows, man. Can I pass a message to Peyton or get her to call you back?"

"_Nah, it's cool man. I'm just heading out. Tell her I'll call her later."_

"Will do, big brother. Later."

* * *

"Come on, Aunt Peyton!"

"Go away," she grumbled. She was laying on her back, shielding her eyes as she looked up at the little boy.

"Please, Aunt Peyton. Just one swim?"

"You are incessant!"

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"You're annoying."

"Well, you're mean!" he said, flicking sand at her.

She sat up and smirked at him.

"Oh, you are so dead!" She got to her feet and Jamie ran off towards Nathan.

"Dad! I made her mad!" Nathan looked up to seeing Jamie running towards him with Peyton following closely behind. Peyton caught up with him and scooped him up from behind. Jamie screamed and laughed.

"You wanna go for a swim, huh?" she said and Jamie shouted for Nathan as Peyton walked to the sea.

She dangled him above the water, playfully.

"No, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie laughed. She looked at him and put him on his feet. Jamie looked past her and smirked. Peyton went to turn to see what he was smiling at but was in Nathan's arms, screaming herself before she could. Nathan waded out a little further.

"Nathan Scott if you plan on fathering another child I suggest you put me the hell down!"

"Sure thing, Sawyer," he replied as he let her go and dropped her into the water.

Jamie stood watching and laughed before splashing into the water after them.

Peyton reappeared from beneath the water and pushed Nathan. "Very funny, Scott!" she said laughing.

Nathan picked Jamie up. "Aunt Peyton says 'hell' a lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah well, she's always been a potty mouth," he said laughing and Peyton splashed water at them before trudging back up to her towel.

* * *

Lucas was laying on his bed, reading. He put the book down when he's phone rang with Peyton's ringtone.

"Hey beautiful," he sighed.

"_Hey yourself."_

"You sound tired," he said, frowning slightly.

"_I am. You're nephew is a menace!"_

Lucas smiled. "You have a good time at the beach?"

"_I did actually. Except that kid has no concept of relaxation. I chased him round all day, he doesn't stop!"_

Lucas laughed but was disappointed that he wasn't the one spending time with her. He loved to see her with Jamie, it made him realise how much he wanted to see her with their children.

"He wore you out, huh?"

"_He sure did. How about you? How was your day?"_

"It was okay. The signing was busy which was great. I think I must have answered the question of 'Are you still with Peyton Sawyer?" like a hundred times," he said laughing.

"_What'd you tell 'em?"_

"I asked them if they thought I'd ever be with anyone else," he replied.

"_Sweet talker."_

Lucas laughed. "I try. What you doing now?"

"_I'm in the bath."_

Lucas groaned and Peyton laughed. "You're a vixen."

"_I try."_

They both smirked at her repetition of his words.

"I'll leave you to it, babe. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"_Okay. Luke?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I miss you."_

She said it quietly and she sounded so vulnerable and honest that he felt his heart yearn for her.

"I miss you too, Peyton. More than you'll ever know."

"_I love you."_

He heard the way her voice changed and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, babe."

Peyton leaned over and slid her phone along the floor. She rested back against the tub and sank beneath the water a little more. She closed her eyes and they released several tears. She knew she was doing better than she thought she would but each time they said goodbye it got harder and harder. She desperately wanted him to live his dream and become everything she knew that he could be. But her need for him was more than that. She felt selfish for feeling it but she couldn't help it. He was her dream and she wanted to live it too.

* * *

Lucas had been away for a week and each day became harder and harder for Peyton. She was just miserable without him and then she started thinking she was pathetic for that which made everything worse.

She was having dinner with Nathan and Haley that night when Lucas rang. She'd put him on speaker phone and they were all laughing and joking.

"_Luke, are you ready to go?"_

Haley and Nathan heads both snapped up to look at Peyton whose face fell. She grabbed her phone and took it off speaker phone.

"Is Lindsey with you?"

"_Peyt, it's not like that. I've got a dinner with the heads of the company tonight. She's in the same hotel, so we're going together."_

"Of course."

Lucas winced and closed his eyes at her tone. He turned to Lindsey and held his finger up, closing the door on her.

"_Peyton, come on, don't do this."_

"Don't do what? I said it's fine," she said, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. Haley moved to her side and held her hand.

"_Yeah you said that but I can tell by your voice that you're not okay with this."_

"What I'm not okay with, Luke, is being without you. Do you know how much it's killing me to be apart from you?"

"_And do you not think it kills me the same way, babe?"_

Peyton sighed. "It's just hard, Luke. I spend my nights just wishing you were with me especially knowing you're with an ex girlfriend who you said yourself still has feelings for you," Peyton said, her voice cracking.

"_But that doesn't matter, Peyton. I don't have any feelings for her. I am so stupidly in love with you, you know that? It's a dinner with seven or eight other people. It's business and if I could get out of it, I would. If I could out of this whole thing and be back with you then I would."_

"I know that Lucas. But when I'm here and you're there it just doesn't always feel that way."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other wondering whether it was best to leave the room. Peyton squeezed Haley's hand for support and she shook her head slightly and Nathan nodded.

"_I don't want to fight with you like this Peyt."_

"I don't either, Luke. It's my fault I should have just kept quiet. I don't want to keep you, just go and have your dinner. Call me in the morning."

"_It's not your fault and you shouldn't keep quiet. You should be honest with me. __Peyt, please. I don't want to end this call with you upset."_

"I'll be fine. Just go, Lucas. I love you."

"_I love you too, believe that." _

He snapped his phone shut and his fist clenched. He hated it. He hated that he'd made her feel like she had to question how he felt. He didn't blame her. He knew she had every reason to be worried or insecure and that was down to him and him alone and that's what made him so angry. He thought that maybe it was too soon for him to have thought about leaving her, let alone actually doing it but there wasn't a lot he could do it about it now. He knew that if he didn't go or tried to ring her again, she'd be a lot angrier with him. He stood and grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Lindsey smiled at him and for some reason it made him angrier.

"Everything okay? I didn't mean to cause a problem with you and Peyton?"

Lucas looked at her for a moment. "Everything's fine. We're just struggling to be apart."

Lindsey frowned momentarily. "Of course. That cab's waiting, we should go."

Lucas nodded and walked behind her slightly, wishing the night over before it had even begun.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," Peyton sighed.

"Hey, it's okay," Haley said, rubbing her back. "It's difficult to be apart and I know you trust him but it would be hard to know she's there when you're not. You're not crazy, Peyton."

"Are you sure?" Peyton laughed. "Cos I feel it."

"Don't be stupid, Sawyer. We don't think you're crazy and neither does Luke. It was always going to be difficult to be away from each other, even without everything that's happened."

"I just miss him and I know it's only been a week. And now I feel horrible because he's going to have that conversation on his mind all night and think that I'm angry or that I don't trust him. I just want to see him."

"So, why don't you?" Nathan suggested like it was the simplest idea in the world.

"What do you mean?" Peyton said.

"He's in New York now right?" Peyton nodded. "Well just get the shuttle and go to the signing tomorrow. Simple."

Peyton looked at Haley for help. Haley smiled at her.

"I think it's a good idea. I can handle the label while you're gone. Go, see him. Make everything right. He's missing you just as much, Peyton. He calls me too you know? And he is so miserable without you. He'd love to see you."

"You guys really think this is a good idea?" she asked, smiling, actually coming round to the idea.

"Totally. Surprise Lucas and piss off Lindsey. Two birds, one stone," Nathan replied, grinning.

"Nathan Scott, you can be such a bitch sometimes," Peyton said, laughing.

"I grew up with you and Brooke. What'd you expect?" he said, laughing. Peyton joined him, throwing a pillow at him.

"Well then I guess I can blame you when I act like an ass!" she teased and Haley high fived her.

"Ouch, Sawyer, ouch," he said, dramatically gripping at his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the little tiff, for some reason that I can't explain. Let me know whether you enjoyed reading it! I think you'll have an idea where this will go next...;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I loved the reviews for the last chapter. Dina, (I can't PM you) I didn't intend for Peyton to be too needy but she's definitely dealing with both the attack and the way things went down with her and Lucas before so there are insecurities. And yes, Lindsey is not a favourite of mine - which you'll see, lol. I decided to make this chapter primarily LP in the end so enjoy!

* * *

Lucas sat down at the desk, piles of his books around him. He closed his cell and clasped it in his hand, sighing.

"You okay?" Lindsey asked, looking over.

"Yeah. Peyton's not answering her cell," he replied.

"Maybe it is something then," she said.

Lucas looked over at her. He hadn't ever intended to hurt her but he knew he had but he was still disappointed to see that the attitude she carried when she left hadn't dissipated. He wanted to snap at her and tell to mind her own business but he couldn't bring himself to. He just looked away.

The doors were opened and people began to fill into the store and queue to meet him and have their books signed. He shoved his cell into his pocket as the first young girl stepped up to the table.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand.

* * *

Peyton walked a little further and looked up at the shop names. She smiled when she saw the name she was looking for but frowned when she saw how many people there were. She walked to the door and found a clerk directing people in.

"Hi, sorry but I need to see Lucas Scott," she said.

The clerk laughed. "Of course you do, miss. So does everyone else in this queue."

"No, honestly. He knows me. Can you just get a message to one of his team to say Peyton Sawyer's here."

The clerk's eyes widened. "You're Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah, you want some I.D or something?" she muttered.

"No, no, I just can't believe – wow, Peyton Sawyer," he said a little too loudly for Peyton's liking when she heard name being whispered around and heads turning to look at her. She turned away a little.

"Can I go in?"

"Of course, go right ahead, Miss Sawyer."

"Thanks." She pulled her bag against her and shuffled past several girls into the store.

Word that Peyton Sawyer was there filtered its way up the queue. Peyton blushed when she heard various people commenting on her beauty and scowled when one girl called her a bitch. She took a moment to watch Lucas. He was smiling and chatting to each person that stepped to have their books signed and she loved him all the more for giving every single person his time.

Another young girl stepped forward.

"Hi," he said, smiling. She opened her copy of The Comet and glanced over her shoulder at the tall, slim blonde woman that had everyone's attention.

"I was expecting a sequel to _Ravens_," the young girl.

"Maybe one day," he replied.

"Did they make it?" Lucas looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Lucas, well you, and Peyton? Are you still together?"

"Uh, we got back together recently," he said. He always found it uncomfortable to speak about things like this which he laughed at himself for considering he'd written it for all the world to see.

"You guys broke up for a while?" the girl asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Why?"

Lucas laughed softly as the girl. She was sassy and upfront and for some reason he liked it.

"It's a long story," he sighed, handing her back her book.

"I bet it'd make a good book then?" she said, smirking.

"Maybe it would," he replied, shaking her hand.

"She's beautiful, by the way," the girl said as she went to walk away. "More beautiful than you described her."

"Who?"

"Peyton Sawyer. I mean she's here, right?"

"Uh, no she's not," Lucas said, frowning.

"You sure about that?" the girl replied, smiling.

Lucas looked up as she stepped aside and his eyes lit up as he saw Peyton walking towards him, all smiles and bouncy curls. He stood from his chair and made his way round the table. The people waiting all moved to the side. Lindsey looked over to see what the commotion was and rolled her eyes when she saw Peyton.

Lucas jogged over to her and pulled her to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his face close to hers. She tugged at his collar, smiling.

"I felt bad for yesterday and I couldn't leave it like that. And I just wanted to see you."

"I can't believe you're here, Peyt," he said, brushing her face with his fingers.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she replied.

He laughed and forgot about all the people around them as he kissed her. She kissed him back, making sure he could feel the extent of her desire and longing and love for him. They broke apart as people cheered and Peyton muttered 'oh god' and buried her face in Lucas' neck. Lucas laughed as he kissed her head.

"God, I love you," he whispered in her ear and she kissed his neck.

* * *

Lucas had wanted Peyton to sit with him but she'd just laughed at his suggestion and stood away slightly. She knew people wanted to meet her but she didn't go to him to take the attention away from him. She was a character but they were his words, and his creation and he deserved all the credit. Several fans looked over at her and smiled and waved and Peyton was happy to oblige them by returning the courtesy. She looked up as Lindsey walked towards her.

"It's great to finally see him living this part of his dream," she mused, making small talk.

"Better late than never right?" Lindsey snapped back.

Peyton actually laughed a little. It was completely involuntary; she just couldn't really believe that Lindsey was behaving this way towards herr.

"Lindsey, I know you probably hate me and I'm truly sorry for that. I didn't come back to Tree Hill with the intention of taking Lucas from you. But I will not let _you_ stand here and act like you were the only one who believed in him. Do you know how you even came to read the book in the first place? Because I sent it out to publishers all over the country. I thank you for fighting for him and for helping him get to where he is now but that's not all on you. Largely it's on him. And I guess that's the difference between me you and me."

"But there's some similarities too. I didn't trust him around you and you don't trust him around me," she replied, taking a snipe.

Peyton laughed again. "You think that's what this is about? Trust issues? Any trust issue I have with Lucas is about him and me, not you or anyone else. As to why I'm really here?" Peyton said, smirking. "I just really missed the sex."

Peyton folded her arms across her chest and took a few steps away as Lindsey glared at her. She didn't want to fight with Lindsey, it was not her intention at all but she had never been a person who didn't stand up for what she believed in. Her and Lucas had made a lot of mistakes and maybe she hadn't been as active as Lindsey in helping Lucas to achieve his dream. She didn't want to take that away from Lindsey so she sure wasn't going to let Lindsey take her role away from her.

She continued to watch Lucas interact with his fans. He was a natural with people. He was honest and interested in them and she couldn't get the smile off her face. Every now and again Lucas turned to her and winked, or flashed a grin just to let her know that he still couldn't believe she was there.

The last person had just finished meeting Lucas and the store clerk locked the door. Lucas stretched his arms above his head and stood, looking for Peyton. He found in a chair flicking through _Ravens_.

"How many times you read that thing?" he said, chuckling as he stood in front of her.

"Oh, I lost count several hundred times ago," she replied, laughing. She stood to face him and kissed him. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Was it boring?"

"No," she said, playing with his shirt. "It was actually really great to sit here and watch you."

"You wanna get out of here though?"

"Oh yeah!" she said, and they both laughed.

They both turned when someone cleared their throat. It was Lindsey.

"Hey," Lucas said, trying to break the tension.

"The company wanted me to tell you that they've made reservations for you and Peyton for tonight."

Lucas turned back to Peyton. "What do you say? You wanna go?" he asked, sliding his arms around his waist.

"I don't know. I mean I only have one night and I'd rather not spend that in some posh restaurant. Can we just grab something quick and go back to your hotel?"

"Absolutely," he replied, smiling. He turned back to Lindsey who looked like she could do with any excuse to get away from them. "Tell them, thank you very much but we're good." Lindsey nodded her head curtly.

"Luke, I'll see you in the morning," she said, smiling at him. "Goodbye Peyton," she said curtly.

* * *

It was only around 5pm but both Lucas and Peyton were starving as they had both skipped lunch. They found a small restaurant that wasn't particularly busy and ordered their food. They shared a bottle of wine, despite the earlyish hour and the lack of food in their stomachs, deciding instead to just celebrate.

"So what you been up to without me besides work?" Lucas asked over their dinner.

"Not much. Hanging with Brooke. I've spent quite a lot of time with Nate too. Something tells me you had something to do with that?" she said, smirking at him.

"I might have asked him to keep an eye on you," he said grinning. "But I don't think I need to. You guys are pretty tight now, right?"

"I guess. I mean he's been one of my best friends for years now but he was just…incredible with the whole Ian thing," she said. Lucas could tell by the tone with which she spoke how much Nathan made meant to her and despite still being upset sometimes that he couldn't be there for her, knowing his brother had been there in his place, was comforting.

"I'm glad. And proud. It seems like he really stepped up."

"Oh, he did. I felt bad at first because I thought he'd be completely out of his depth but he was everything Brooke and I needed. He straight up told us we were coming home," she said, laughing.

"Gotta thank him for that," Lucas replied, smirking.

The effects of the alcohol mixed with the time spent away from each other were beginning to take effect and Lucas couldn't wait to get Peyton out of there and back to his hotel. They paid their bill and left, hailing a cab as soon as they got outside.

As they sat in the cab, grinning at each other Peyton realised they hadn't spoken properly about the phone call the night before and she wanted to make sure it was confronted and dealt with properly.

She slipped her hand into his and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to go off at you."

"Peyt," he sighed, but still smiling. "I told you it wasn't your fault. I should have told you before you finding out that way."

"You don't think I'm a crazy bitch?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course not. We're still dealing with a lot of stuff, babe. But we deal with it together, okay?" he told her, lifting their hands to his lips and running his lips across her knuckles. She nodded and shuffled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The cab ride back to the hotel fuelled the buzz they already felt from the wine and they tumbled out of it like two teenagers. They laughed to the elevator and Lucas playfully pushed her inside once the doors opened. He hit the button for his floor and pulled Peyton to him as the doors closed. He backed her against the wall and they kissed hungrily. His hand slipped up the back of her top and she smirked against his lips. Her hands ran up and down his back. As they heard the doors began to open once the elevator reach Lucas' floor, Peyton pushed him back but they didn't break apart until the doors were completely open and they separated and looked out to see Lindsey waiting for the same elevator. Peyton hid her face, half out of embarrassment and partly to hide her laughter. Lucas cleared his throat and mumbled a hello. Lindsey just stepped aside and Lucas placed his hand on the small of Peyton's back. They looked at each other with wide eyes, trying not to laugh until they figured they were out of Lindsey's sight.

For some reason; curiosity, that Lindsey couldn't control she looked down the hall. She sighed as she watched Lucas smiling as he kissed Peyton and pressed against the door to his room as he searched his pocket for the key. She stepped inside the elevator as she heard the door open. When Peyton squealed and Lucas laughed Lindsey took her frustrations out on the buttons of the elevator as she huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas lay tangled together.

"Maybe we should go a week without seeing each other more often," Lucas mused, sleepily. Peyton patted at his chest. "Do you have to go back tomorrow?"

"I don't have to but I'm going to. I wanted to see you but I don't want to follow you around all whiny and pathetic," she said, laughing. "I just didn't want you to think that by what I said last night, I didn't trust you or thought that something was going to happen between you and Lindsey. I mean, the situation sucks but you just caught me off guard."

"I know and I'm sorry. But there's only one more week to go now, babe," he said, as he stroked her arm.

"It's not going to be longer?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, they can only extend if I say so and I want to be home as soon as I can."

"That's great, Luke!" she said, looking up at him and he nodded.

"So you've been okay on your own?"

"Yeah, actually. I've missed you but I'm also fine by myself. I was actually kinda surprised," she replied, chuckling.

"Nah. I keep telling you that you're stronger than you think," he said, hugging her a little tired.

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"You tired?" he said, laughing.

"Try exhausted," she replied, sleepily.

"Get yourself to sleep then, beautiful," he said and she shuffled down, her head resting on his stomach. He looked down and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you," he whispered. She didn't reply, but a small smile formed on her lips.

* * *

Peyton woke up and sighed happily when she remembered whose stomach her arm was spread across. She smiled to herself before opening her eyes.

"What you smiling about, wily?" Lucas said, quietly as he watched her wake up.

"Nothing in particular. Just being here with you," she replied, opening her eyes.

They'd taken a shower, together, to save time of course. Lucas followed Peyton out of the bedroom and she turned to him. Her wet hair dripped down her shoulders. The towel was set slightly off her shoulders as she hugged herself. She was standing before him in her most natural form and as he looked at her he was convinced he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He stepped to her and placed his hands on her arms, just above her elbows. She looked up at him and was breathless at the love in his eyes.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you-"

"Peyton Sawyer, marry me," he repeated. She loved the fact it wasn't a question but a request for the simplest, most rational thing in the world.

"Yes," she breathed. "God, yes, Luke!"

He laughed as his hands travelled up to her face. They kissed and then looked at each other. His eyes darkened as she lifted her arms around his neck, allowing her towel to drop and pool around her feet. He backed her towards the bed and didn't care how late he was to meet the company directors before leaving New York or whether Peyton missed her plane. All that mattered was them.

* * *

Their goodbye was happier than the previous one. A cab picked Peyton up from the hotel and Lucas promised her a ring when he got home. She smiled, knowing exactly which one he spoke of. Lucas opened the door and Peyton climbed in. She looked up at him before he closed the door.

"Can I tell Brooke?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly.

"Yes," he sighed, grinning. "I'll see you in a week, Blondie."

Peyton nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. He closed the door and turned back to see Lindsey waiting for him in the foyer. He walked back through and smiled at her awkwardly as he remembered the elevator incident.

"You ready?" she asked, before turning and walking through to the conference room.

He sighed. He felt guilty for her new coldness towards him, knowing that it must have hurt for her to be confronted with him and Peyton in the way that she was but he couldn't help but prefer it to her sweet smiles and affection that made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Peyton walked through Brooke's front door.

"B. Davis, you home?" she called, dropping her bag to the floor.

Brooke walked out of her bedroom. "There you are. You have a nice time with Luke?" she asked and she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Yes, it was…nothing short of perfect," Peyton blushed.

"Good. You going to be happier this week?" she said, grinning.

"I'll try," Peyton sighed, smiling. "So I have news and no one else knows so you have to keep quiet until Luke gets home."

"Tell me right now!" Brooke said loudly.

"He asked me to marry him," Peyton said, quietly.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke screeched, throwing her arms around Peyton's neck again. "Wait you said yes this time right?"

Peyton scowled at her. "Yes, I did! I know it's kind of sudden but it just feels so right."

"Sudden? Please. I just lost twenty bucks to Haley," she said laughing.

"Why?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"I said you'd be engaged in a month but she said longer. She wins," Brooke replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You took bets on us?"

"Well you guys took so damn long to get it together, we got bored," she laughed.

Peyton pushed her playfully.

"You're getting married, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know," Peyton whispered back.

"We have a ton of stuff to do. Hen night, bridal shower, dresses!" Brooke sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a pad.

"Brooke, it's okay, we have plenty of time," Peyton said, laughing.

"This wedding is going to be perfect, we need all the time we can get!" Brooke replied, seriously.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. She sighed knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will feature 's suggestion - girly sleepover which I'm so looking forward to writing as well as Lucas' return. As always, would love to hear your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm so glad you guys liked the engagement. I was torn with it because I had it planned along but I still kind of wasn't sure about it! I know you're all looking forward to this chapter so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Oh and one thing I forgot to address for Dina - the guy on the team isn't Q. I loved Q but no it isn't him!

* * *

Peyton and Haley were in the sound booth. As Mia finished singing they looked at each other grinning.

"How did it sound?" Mia asked.

Peyton pointed, indicating Mia to walk back through to the office. Once Mia had left the studio Peyton and Haley squealed and jumped up and down for a second. They looked at each other, cleared their throats and then burst out laughing at their behaviour. They walked back through and found Mia sat on the couch in Peyton's office.

"Well?" she asked, beginning to impatient.

"Freaking awesome," Peyton said smiling.

"You're serious?" Mia asked, shocked.

"Oh, she is," Haley replied, glancing over at Peyton and laughing when Peyton winked at her. "You have no idea how this album is shaping up!"

"Well, we've been at it all week. You're a slave driver, Peyton!" Mia said, laughing.

"Yeah, well I needed the week to go quick. Sorry if I'm pushing you. I can make it up to you though," she said grinning. "What are you doing tonight?"

"No plans as of yet? Why, what are you offering?"

"Girls night!" Haley shouted.

"Seriously, Hales. You are too excited about this," Peyton said laughing and Haley glared at her.

"I had a kid at eighteen and then my best friends went off for four years! Of course I'm excited about this," Haley replied, defending herself.

"I'm just playing with you, Hales. Anyway, Mia, we are having an old school girly sleepover at my house. It's my last night without Lucas so we're having some girl time. You in?"

"You sure you guys want me hanging around?" Mia said, looking away.

"Of course we do!" Haley said.

Mia looked up smiling. "Then sure, I'm in."

"Great, we'll see you tonight then. I have to go to the store and get supplies!" Peyton replied, winking at Haley.

* * *

"_So what do you have planned for your last night of freedom?"_

"We're having a sleepover!" Peyton said laughing.

"_Kinky!"_

Peyton laughed aloud. "Perv. I can't wait for you to be home tomorrow," she sighed.

"_Me either, Blondie. Well I gotta go, my lunch is over. You have fun painting your nails and eating ice cream or whatever girls do on sleepovers."_

Peyton smirked to herself. "That about covers it."

* * *

"One, two, three, tequila!" Peyton shouted. Her, Brooke and Haley all threw back a shot and made a face of disgust.

"You sure don't want one, Mia?" Peyton said, slurring slightly.

Mia laughed. "No I'm good."

"Prude!"

"Brooke!" Haley gasped. "I'm sorry Mia, Brooke has never been able to understand girls who don't like to party."

"Spoken like a true prude, Haley," Brooke said, making a face.

"Hey! Let's not have this go down like our last slumber party," Peyton shouted.

They were sat on the floor of the lounge in Lucas' house, in their pajamas. Two empty bottles of wine were on the coffee table as well as a bowl of lemon segments and salt.

"Oh god, do you remember that night?" Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah, you'd lied to Nathan about Chris and Brooke was benefiting Felix," Peyton scoffed.

"And if I recall you were dabbling with drugs!" Brooke added, smirking.

"Yeah, Peyton. You weren't innocent either."

"You did drugs?" Mia asked, shocked.

"Like once. It was stupid."

"Yeah, it was!" Brooke shouted and Peyton hit her in the face with a pillow. "I can't believe it's been so long since we did this. This used to be like every weekend for us!"

"Not for all of us," Haley said, pointing her finger.

"I can't believe you've all been friends since high school," Mia said, chuckling.

"You may not have done this every weekend in high school, Tutor Girl but you did get married!" Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, can't believe that either," Mia added. "So everything in Lucas' book is true?"

"Yup," Peyton said nodding. "All the drama, the love triangles, the psychos, you name it."

"Wow," Mia breathed. "It's pretty cool you're all friends now though, right?"

"Definitely. We've been through a lot together but we're all still here," Haley said and the girls all smiled at each other.

"And we're going to have another wedding," Haley mused. Peyton looked at her, her eyes wide and Haley covered her mouth. "Oops!"

"He told you?" Peyton shouted.

"You told Brooke!" Haley replied.

"So! You totally told Nathan, which means now everyone knows!"

"I'm his best friend, of course he told me. Don't be angry Peyton, he's just really happy."

Peyton sighed and crossed her arms. A smile soon escaped.

"Is he really?"

"Are you kidding me? He sounded like such a girl," Haley laughed.

"You and Lucas are getting married?" Mia asked.

Peyton grinned as she swallowed her wine. "We are."

"That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Ok, we're getting all soppy guys," Brooke whined. "We should have had some guys here. I'm totally feeling some old school body shots!"

"Gross!" Haley shouted.

"Oh please. You're just jealous, you never got to do them!"

"Yeah, because everyone Nathan did that with meant so much to him!" Haley muttered.

"Hey!" Peyton shouted and Brooke laughed. Haley joined her.

"Sorry!"

"Nah, it's kinda true," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

"I bet Ol' Broody wishes he'd known _that_ Peyton," Brooke smirked.

"Maybe he does," Peyton replied, smirking and Brooke cackled with laughter.

"Oh god!" Haley muttered. "Really?"

"Yeah, one time when he came to see me in L.A. We got totally wasted at my apartment and he made some comment about always being jealous that he never got to do it when he was younger. So I made a dream a reality."

"That's my P. Sawyer!" Brooke shouted, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Okay, I need a sugar fix!" Peyton stated.

"Ice cream?" Brooke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ice cream," Peyton replied, grinning. "And then more tequila!" Brooke cheered and they both scrambled to their feet and ran to the kitchen.

Mia laughed and Haley turned to her. "They're terrible aren't they?" she said, hiccupping.

* * *

Lucas walked out of Tree Hill airport. He'd got an earlier fight to surprise Peyton and had arranged for Nathan to pick him. Nathan waved and Lucas walked over to him.

"Thanks for this, man."

"No problem, dude. How was the tour?"

"It was okay. The Comet seems to be doing well so I'm glad."

"Nice. And, uh, I heard something else pretty exciting happened when a certain blonde paid a visit?"

"Haley told you," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"She did. Congratulations, man. I've been waiting long time for this," he said, clapping Lucas on the shoulder.

"You're not the only one," Lucas said chuckling. "You heard from the girls at all?"

"No man, I guess they're all too busy painting their nails or something."

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked through the front door. Lucas froze and Nathan bumped into him.

"Dude what is – woah!" Nathan said, laughing.

"What did they do?" Lucas said looking around at the empty bottles, pizza boxes and ice cream tubs strewn across the kitchen table. He turned to Nathan with his eyebrows raised and Nathan just laughed.

They stepped into the living room and both stifled their laughter.

Haley was sprawled out on the sofa, her hair over her face and her mouth open. Peyton was asleep next to Brooke on the floor. Brooke's arm was thrown over Peyton's chest and her head was on her shoulder. Nathan nudged Lucas and pointed at them wiggling his eyebrows. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked down and picked up the empty bottle of tequila and Lucas laughed shaking his head.

Haley shuffled her position but didn't wake up fully. "What's going on?" she mumbled wiping the drawl from her lip.

"Oh, that's sexy," Nathan said laughing.

Lucas threw an empty tub of ice cream at Peyton and she groaned. "Haley, just go back to sleep!"

Brooke moved and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"God, my head hurts," Peyton groaned.

Lucas and Nathan smirked at each other.

"Crap! What time is it?" Peyton said as she shoved Brooke off her and got to her feet. She looked around the room. "Guys, get up! We need to clean up before I have to go and get – Lucas!" she shrieked as she turned to look at Haley and finally saw Lucas and Nathan standing behind the couch. Haley and Brooke both sat up and instantly put their hands to the heads.

Peyton ambled over to Lucas and threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got an earlier flight to surprise you...You kinda smell like a liquor store," he said crinkling his nose.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She ran to the bathroom.

"Nathan?" Haley whined.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we go home? I don't feel so good."

"Come on, boozy," he said, helping her to her feet.

Brooke looked around. "Where's Mia?"

"I'm here," she said, walking in through the back door with a coffee mug in her hand. "You need a ride, Brooke?"

"Please. Glad to have you back, Broody," she mumbled. "I'll call Peyton later."

Lucas nodded and him and Nathan smirked at each other as Brooke and Haley stumbled out of the front door.

"See you later, man."

Lucas nodded again, closing the door behind them. He took another look around the room and shook his head. So much for ice cream and pillow fights.

He walked down the hall and pushed the bathroom door open. "How you doing, Blondie?" he said, finding her with her back against the bath tub and her head on her knees.

"A little better. I'm sorry you came home to that," she said and he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

He sat down next to her. "Hey, don't cry, crazy girl!"

Peyton sniffed. "It was supposed to be special," she whined.

"Being back home with you is special enough, Peyt. You know you should stop drinking tequila," he said laughing and she chuckled with him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. There's worse people I could you finding sleeping next to after a bender," he said nudging her with his elbow.

She smiled at him and he pressed his finger to her nose lightly.

"Why don't you have a shower, go back to sleep for a bit and I'll clean up."

"I can't let you do that, Luke. I made the mess-"

"And I'll clean it up. Shower, now!" he said, patting her leg.

"You are the best fiancé in the world," she said as she got to her feet.

Lucas smiled at her and a yawn escaped.

"See Luke, you're exhausted, you shouldn't have to clean up."

"I'll do a quick tidy up while you're in the shower and then I'll come lay down with you," he said, kissing her quickly and leaving her to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas walked into the bedroom and found Peyton already laying down. He pulled his shirt over his head and settled next to her. She shuffled back and pressed her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You still feel sick?" he asked, quietly.

"No, I feel fine now that you're here," she replied, settling into him further.

"I'm right where I'm belong," he whispered, as he closed his eyes, allowing her vanilla scent to carry him to sleep.

* * *

Lucas woke up later that day and frowned when he realised it was the evening and the sun was slowly disappearing. He glanced over at the clock and sighed when he saw it was seven o'clock. He was more tired than he thought. He looked over at Peyton who was stirring.

"How long have we been asleep?" she mumbled.

"Like seven hours," he chuckled.

"Really?" she sighed. "We wasted a whole day?"

"Again I say, you should stop drinking tequila." Peyton laughed. "I have an idea though," he whispered.

"What do you have mind?" she said, turning to face him.

"Get some takeout, put some music on and stay in bed for the rest of the evening. I want to hear all about Mia and how far Brooke is with planning the wedding," he said, smiling and Peyton chuckled.

"That sounds perfect."

Lucas grudgingly moved his arms from around her body and stood up.

"Hey, Luke?" He turned back to her. "Don't leave me again, okay?" she said, smirking.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

An hour later they were sat in bed, eating Chinese. Peyton slapped away Lucas' hand when he tried to take something from her box.

"Hey! What's mine is yours is babe!"

"I haven't made that vow yet. In fact, Peyton Sawyer will never vow to share her food."

Lucas laughed. "That reminds me, when would you like to make those vows Miss Sawyer?"

"Ooh, the big question. I don't know what about you?"

"Tomorrow?" he said, grinning and she laughed.

"As much as I just want to be your wife, I think we owe it to your mom and my dad to see when they can be here. And if we want to get past the honeymoon we shouldn't try and do anything without Brooke's permission," she said laughing.

"True. On all accounts. How about we just say, as soon as possible?" he said looking over to her.

"I like that idea. Wow, we are going to have the best marriage if everything is this easy!"

"Being married to you sounds like on of the easiest things in the world, Peyt."

She smiled at him, as her eyes watered. There were moments when she felt like she had to pinch herself as a reminder that she really had come this far. In a few short months Lucas had fought, strived, to remove her fear, her insecurity and make her believe in her own strength and ability to do great things. But more than anything he had made her believe in him again. She lost her faith in love when he left her and she began to think she would never get it back but he had reaffirmed her belief in it with a new ferocity.

"What?" he said and she chuckled realising she'd zoned out on her thoughts.

"Just you. Sometimes I have to take a moment to try and comprehend how amazing you are."

"You do that too huh?" he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You're still not getting my chicken," she mumbled against his lips.

"So did you guys have a good night last night?" he asked.

"We did," Peyton replied, smiling. "We had a lot too much to drink though! Apart from Mia," she added.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool she was here. How's she getting on in the studio?"

"God, she's amazing, Luke!" she said, putting her food box on the bedside. "I could sit and watch her sing all day. She just has this raw honesty about her that I just love. And she's slowly coming out of her shell, y'know?"

Lucas watched Peyton speak with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. He smiled as she spoke animatedly about her work. He was proud when he saw Peyton recognise in someone else what he had always seen in her; true greatness.

"That's awesome, Peyt."

She nodded as she picked up her food again. She took another mouthful and then spoke again.

"I forgot to ask, how was the rest of the tour? Was it awkward with Lindsey?" she said, wincing slightly.

"Kind of, but kind of not. I mean, she totally changed towards me, she wasn't so friendly after she saw me pretty much trying to tear your clothes off," they both chuckled, "but at the same time that made it less awkward. It became strictly business for both of us, not just me."

"Well that's not so bad, I guess."

"You're little appearance, however, upset a lot more people than her," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, her eyes wide and Lucas laughed.

"Not like that! The company loved it because it brought some publicity to the table. But every single fan that came to the signings afterwards was expecting to meet 'The Peyton Sawyer'."

"Really?" she said, crinkling her nose.

"Of course! Personally, I don't blame them," he said and she swatted at him.

"Whatever. So what do you do now? What's next?"

"Well, I'll go back to how it was before. I'll still be coaching and writing on the side. There's a lot of people that want a sequel to _Ravens_," he sighed.

"Yeah? How you feeling about that?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. When I was writing _Ravens _I realised how hard it can be to have to look back at yourself and try and understand why you did the things you did and why you became someone one you never wanted to be. I don't know if I can do that again."

"Well, why don't you look at it a different way?"

"Like how?"

"Like a way of healing, or getting closure? I mean, it can be therapeutic to look back at who you are, compared to who you are now. And even though it's still embarrassing or painful to be reminded of when you were the worst version of yourself, it's also pretty uplifting to think about how far you've come from that. To realise that you found yourself again."

Lucas looked at her as he words sunk in and he nodded. "You ever think about being a writer?"

"Nah, I leave that to you babe. Although if I read those words back to myself in your next book, I'll expect some kind of commission," she joked and they both laughed.

They finished their food and Lucas took all the boxes out to the kitchen. He padded back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed, resting up against pillows. Peyton shuffled over and settled in the crook of his arm and he gently stroked his hand up and down her arm.

"You know what?" Lucas asked and Peyton lifted her head to look at him. "There was nothing I wanted more than to spend the evening with you, like this." He dipped his head and kissed her. She settled her head back down and her fingers played on his chest.

"You know what else? We're going to have a whole lifetime of evenings like this," she mused as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** This was another chapter I really enjoyed writing. I love writing LP when they're supporting each other. It was such a huge part of their whole relationship to be the only ones who could build each other up - hence their ending conversation. Let me know what you think. The next chapter could be a day or two away, I need to work out where I'm going next!


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we have to get up?" Lucas mumbled, burying his face into Peyton's hair.

"Yes! You have practice and I have Mia," Peyton said, her fingers dancing up his bicep.

"But I wanna stay here, with you," he said, pouting.

"Stop being a baby!"

"We should take a holiday."

"We will, it's called a honeymoon," Peyton replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but I don't plan on leaving our hotel room," he said, pulling her on top of him. He shifted his hips slightly and she gasped.

"I think I'm coming round to that idea," she said quietly and Lucas smirked. "But for now, I really have to get ready for work. I'm late." She kissed him quickly and climbed out of bed.

She got dressed quickly, ran a brush through her hair and applied a little make up. She walked out to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and walked over to pick up the morning paper. Her heart stopped when she unfolded it and Ian Banks stared back at her.

She walked over to the table and scanned the front page. It was an article about the fact he'd been sentenced to life for his most recent attack on a young woman from Tree Hill as well as going back over the history of it all. She saw her name and frowned. She tried to read it properly but she couldn't stand the way his eyes followed her. She felt sick and she hated it. She'd been doing fine for weeks. There hadn't been a single moment of panic or flashbacks but this had knocked her for six. She pushed the paper away and finished her coffee just as Lucas stepped into the kitchen.

He snaked his arms around her waist but she pulled herself away from him quickly and walked over to the sink and dropped her mug into it. He frowned after her trying to work out why she'd gone so cold on him.

"Peyt?" he said stepping to her.

She stepped out of his way. "I told you I was going to be late. I've gotta go." She stretched up and kissed his cheek quickly before walking out the door.

Lucas stood absolutely lost as to what had just happened. He contemplated walking after her until the paper caught his eye. He pulled it closer and closed his eyes. He slammed his fist down on Ian's face. Anger bubbled in his veins when he looked at him and thoughts went wild about all the things Lucas would do to him if he ever saw him again. But he was also hurt that Peyton had been so quick to shut him out. He pushed that aside quickly realising it really wasn't about him. He was angry at himself for almost forgetting what happened to her, given all that had developed since and not thinking about how it might still be affecting her.

He looked to the door again knowing that she would be long gone by now. He picked up the paper and dropped it into the bin. He poured himself a coffee and stood looking out the window. He really couldn't decide the best way to deal with it. He didn't think it would be a good idea to confront her at the office. He knew he couldn't push her but if he let her close up on it then she'd be moving backwards. He sighed as he took another mouthful of coffee. He needed a second opinion and there was only one other person who he thought might have an idea about the best solution.

* * *

Lucas was late and everyone was in the gym by the time he got there. Nathan could tell he was angry so decided not to say anything.

"I read about your girlfriend this morning," the kid, Cullen, called over and Lucas seethed. "I forgot about those bruises she had. I just thought she liked it rough."

Lucas stormed over to him but Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"If you do this Peyton will never forgive you. You're not that guy, Luke," he whispered.

Lucas relaxed slightly at Nathan's words and winced when he realised how scared the kid looked. Lucas stepped back slightly and stared him down.

"Take off that jersey, and get out of my gym," he said fiercely.

"What?" Cullen asked, scoffing. "You can't kick me off the team."

"I can. Your grades are poor, and this is the second time you've disrespected me, not to mention what you said to my fiancé. You had your chance and you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Get out of my gym."

Cullen stepped forward and squared up to Lucas. "You're not kicking me off this team," he said angrily.

Skills stepped between them and Lucas backed off. "Yes, we are. You're attitude doesn't belong on this team. This team has always been about respect and working as a team and as Coach Scott said, this is not the first time you've shown no interest in either. It's not just his call, we all agree."

Cullen stepped back and angrily pulled his shirt over his head. He screwed it into a ball and threw it at Lucas' chest. Lucas fist clenched but Nathan moved ever so slightly in front of him. Cullen looked around at the rest of the team and when he realised that he didn't have their support he turned on his heel. He smashed the door open and walked out of the gym.

Another team member walked towards Lucas. "That was the right call. He's a tool and you don't deserve to be spoken to like that and you're girlfriend sure as hell doesn't deserve to be spoken about that way. And uh, we all just wanted to say that, uh, we like Peyton, we thinks she's pretty cool and…we're sorry for what happened to her and hope she's okay, Coach," he said, fiddling with the bottom his shorts.

Lucas clapped a hand to his arm. "Thank you, all of you. I need ten minutes. Skills, can you start them off? Nate, I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Luke. Come on, guys, lets go," Skills said, clapping his hands together. Lucas inclined his head to the team and walked off to his office and Nathan followed.

* * *

Nathan stepped inside the office and found Lucas facing the window, his hands clasped behind his head.

"What's going on, man?" Nathan asked. Usually he would have chastised Lucas for losing control of his emotions but when it came to Peyton he reacted in similar ways.

"You see the newspaper this morning?"

"No, why?"

"The front page story is about Ian Banks and what he did to Peyton," Lucas spat.

Nathan sighed. "That sucks, man. Did she see it?"

"Yes. She was fine when we woke up, then I went out to the kitchen and she froze up on me and went to work. It wasn't until I saw the paper that I realised why."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Nathan said, sitting down in the chair. "Have you spoken to her since?"

"No and that's the problem. I don't know what to do for the best, Nate. Do I force her to speak to about it? Do I pretend like nothing happened?"

"I don't know, man. It doesn't sound like she's as bad she was when it first happened. I mean she didn't just freeze then she completely shut down. My advice?" Lucas nodded. "Give her 'til this evening. Maybe she just wants to deal with it on her own. If she doesn't bring it up herself when she gets in from work then talk to her about it."

"Thanks, man. I just freaked out a little bit. We got so wrapped up in being together and book tours and I guess I just assumed we were good. Which is really quite stupid of me," he said laughing a little.

"Nah, I don't think so man. I think we all kinda forgot, even Peyton. She's dealing with it all really well but its not unnatural for this to knock on her ass, dude. Just give her some time."

Lucas smiled. "You know I think it's great that my best man will know and love my wife almost as much as I do," he said, smirking.

"Seriously?" Nathan said, grinning.

"Of course, little brother. Well if you want to, that is?"

"Definitely, man. Thank you."

Lucas nodded. "You don't think I overreacted with Cullen?"

"No way. The guy's a dick. Skills was right, he doesn't fit in here. Don't sweat it, Luke. Come on, you have a team to coach," Nathan said, clapping his hand to his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Peyton sat at her desk, staring off into space. She fiddled with a pen in her fingers. She's spent most of the morning like this. She couldn't concentrate on work, no matter how hard she tried. She'd sent Mia home, excusing herself by saying she didn't feel well.

She felt terribly guilty about walking out on Lucas. She knows he would have seen the paper and would either be hurt and angry or worrying, or all three. But despite feeling guilty she was incredibly relieved that he hadn't gone after her or stopped by at the office. She was still trying to work out what had snapped and she didn't want to have to try and explain it to him before she could understand it herself.

Her head shot up when she heard footsteps. She smiled sadly when Brooke came through the door.

"Hey," she rasped. "I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Peyton nodded. "You?"

"It shook me up a little, I just wasn't expecting it you know?" Brooke said quietly and Peyton nodded her head in agreement again. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously.

"Not right now," Peyton replied, wincing when she saw the hurt flash in Brooke's eyes. "I'm not shutting you out, Brooke, I promise. I'm just trying to deal with it in here first," she explained pointing to her head.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Did Luke see it?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. I left it on the table but I kinda walked out on him before he could say anything."

"Peyton," Brooke sighed.

"I know, I know but I just…I don't know. I feel terrible for it but I just didn't want to be this quivering wreck again y'know?" she said, sighing.

Brooke walked round to her side. "I know, P, but if you can try and talk to him later. He's going to be going crazy worrying about you," she said, pulling Peyton to her side. Peyton rested her head on Brooke. "And you're not a quivering wreck," Brooke said and Peyton chuckled. "You're my beautiful, strong best friend who just needs to do a little processing."

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton said, tearfully.

"No problem, P. Sawyer. You want me stay or you want to be alone?"

"I'm good on my own. Like you said, I need to process."

"Okay, will you call me later though?"

"Of course," Peyton said, smiling.

Peyton watched as Brooke walked away. She thought back to Brooke's idea about processing. How did she used to process these things? What did she used to do work through her feelings? Music. But that wasn't working for her at the moment. And then she smiled a little. She pulled open a draw and pulled out a piece of paper and then hunted around the desk for a pencil. Art had always been her release.

* * *

Lucas was at home alone. Peyton had sent him a text to tell him she was staying a little later at the studio but she hadn't said anything else. He was preparing dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Rake Boy."_

Lucas chuckled. "How you doing, Mr Sawyer?"

"_You're marrying my daughter Rake Boy let's stop with the formalities. Larry, please."_

"Of course. How's it going Larry?"

"_Good. You?"_

"Yeah, I can safely say I'm good too. What can I do for you?"

"_Glad to hear it. Well I was hoping to speak to that kid of mine. She around?"_

"No, she's working late tonight."

"_Never mind, I was just returning her call but I'll try again soon. How's she doing, Lucas?"_

Lucas knew that Larry meant a great more than just a casual enquiry about his daughter. He also knew that Larry expected Lucas to tell him the truth. He recognised the same worry in Larry's tone that he often had when it came to Peyton.

"Until today she was doing great," Lucas sighed.

"_What happened?"_

"The morning paper printed a front page story about Ian and I guess it freaked her out. I don't know really, she left this morning pretty quickly and I've kind of given her a chance to deal by herself for now."

"_She'll be okay, kid."_

"You think so?"

"_Truth be told, when Brooke first called me, I didn't think so. But since knowing she had you in her life again, I never really had any doubt."_

Lucas smiled. Peyton had always spoken fondly of how Larry felt about Lucas and the way he spoke of him. Larry had always trusted Peyton to Lucas and he had never wanted to let him down.

"Thanks, Larry. That means a lot."

"_Not as much as it does to me, to know that someone's looking out for my little girl. Now, Peyton left a message saying you guys wanted to know when I'd be around for that wedding of yours."_

"Yeah? You gonna be able to make it?"

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world, Rake Boy. You know when I first met you, I knew you'd always end up together, one way or another."_

"Yeah?"

"_Absolutely. You've always loved her like I loved Anna and I knew that at some time in your lives you'd find you way to each other. I'm glad you did."_

"I'm glad we did too. So when can you make it?"

"_Well here's the thing. The job I'm on now finishes in a month then I got a week off. After that I'll be away again for six months. Reckon you can pull a wedding off in a month?"_

"We got Brooke Davis, I think we can do that," Lucas laughed and Larry joined him.

"_Sounds about right. Well talk it over with Peyton and see if that fits your mom and let me know."_

The front door opened and Lucas turned round. Peyton smiled at him as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Peyt's just got home. You wanna me to pass you over?"

"_Sure thing, Rake Boy. I got a couple of minutes to spare. I'll see you in a month. And don't worry about Peyton. You'll see her right."_

"Thanks, Larry. Take care."

He placed his hand over the receiver and Peyton stepped to him. "That my dad?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, here. I'll get on with dinner."

"Ok, thanks Luke." She smiled at him as she put the phone to her ear. "Hi Daddy."

"_Hey, how you doing kid?"_

"I'm okay. Did you get my message?"

"_I sure did. I just said to Lucas if you can organise the wedding for a month's time, I'm there baby girl."_

"I think Brooke and I can manage that," she said chuckling.

"_Rake Boy not getting much of a say in this?" _

"It's Brooke. What do you think?"

"_True. Listen, kid, I gotta go but I'll see you soon."_

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"_I love you too, Peyton. One last thing. Whatever it is, talk to Lucas, baby. Not only is he worried about you, but we both know that there's only one person you need through all of this. Let him in."_

Peyton eyes filled with tears. If there was anything that could reaffirm her belief that she was absolutely marrying the right man, it was the way her father felt about him.

"I will. Thanks, Dad. Be safe."

"_You too, kid. Bye."_

Peyton replaced the receiver and turned to Lucas who was chopping vegetables. She walked over and touched his arm. He turned to face her and she snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry about this morning," she said quietly.

Lucas placed his hand on the back of her neck, lacing his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Blondie."

"It's not, Luke. I shouldn't just shut you out like that, not after everything you've done for me."

"You wanna let me in now?" he said, smiling and she looked up at him and smiled.

She nodded and stepped out of his embrace and sat down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"It took me by surprise, I guess. And, I don't know I think the reason I freaked out so much was because I was angry at myself for being freaked out. Does that make any sense, at all?" she said, laughing softly.

Lucas sat down opposite her. "It makes perfect sense. But I don't think you should have been angry at yourself, Peyt. What happened to you isn't something that you get over in a few months even if it was the first time. I think we both forgot that a little y'know? This will stay with you, with us, and with Brooke, even Nathan, for the rest of our lives. You have to be able to let yourself be upset or angry or scared, even ten years from now. You're not weak if you do. You're just human."

Peyton nodded. "I did feel weak. I felt like I was being pathetic to let myself be afraid or angry or whatever, when everything else is so perfect. It took me a while but I did realise that for myself. And at least I know he's definitely not going to get to me again. Last time that haunted me for a while so I guess in some ways this is the closure I needed. I feel like I can really move on from it now and that's good right?" she said laughing.

"It is," he replied, cupping her cheek and leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "You feel better now?"

"I do. I always feel better when I can talk to you."

He kissed her again and then stood and went back to preparing dinner. Peyton pulled one knee up.

"So, you fancy getting married in a month?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"It's gonna be tight and stressful but if it's the only time your Dad can do without having to wait for like six months, then that's what we do."

"You checked with your mom?"

"I'll email her tonight. It should be fine, they'll have enough time to arrange flights."

Peyton stood. "Okay, I'm gonna go change and call Brooke."

"Cool. Dinner won't be long."

* * *

Peyton walked in from the bathroom and climbed into bed. Lucas was at his laptop. Brooke had told Peyton in no uncertain terms that she was getting married in month especially if it meant Papa Sawyer could be there.

Lucas closed his laptop and walked round to the bed and got in beside her.

"We're getting married in a month," he said smiling.

"Your mom and Andy can make it?"

"Yup. She said there is nothing that would her stop from witnessing the day her baby boy finally married Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of a filler chapter, again, lol but **Shelby** raised a good point in a review about where Peyton was with the attack now so I wanted to deal with that as it's the essence of the story really. Obviously it will stay with her but I think we all needed to see some kind of closure with it. And now there really is only one or two chapters left and possibly an epilogue type thing if I'm persuaded.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So this could be the penultimate chapter, it depends on how long the wedding chapter ends up, I might split it or just give you a long chapter. And it's looking good for an epilogue ;)

* * *

"P. Sawyer, you look beautiful!" Brooke gasped as she stood behind Peyton.

"Well it's a beautiful dress, B. Davis!" Peyton laughed.

"You do like it right?" Brooke asked, biting her lip.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's perfect!" she replied turning slightly to look at the back. "Do you think Luke will like it?"

"I could put you in a garbage bag and he wouldn't care," Brooke laughed. "Go get changed, I'll do the finishing touches tonight."

Peyton took one last look at herself before going to change. Brooke chuckled at how happy Peyton was as she put the veil and shoes back in her closet. She stood and looked at the bridesmaid dresses and squealed slightly allowing herself a moment to recognise how awesome she was for pulling all this together. She walked back to the living area and sat down on the sofa. She picked up her cell and sent Nathan a text: _How's the bachelor/ette party coming?_

Peyton returned back in her shirt and jeans. "I didn't wanna take it off," she said pouting.

Brooke laughed at her. "You can put it on again soon. So, I wanted to talk you about something."

"Sure, everything okay?"

Brooke's cell beeped. "Hang on," she said as she picked up Nathan's reply: _Almost there will stop by later. Let me know when Peyton's gone._ She smirked as she put it back down. "None of your business," she said before Peyton even opened her mouth. "So yeah, please don't think I'm crazy or anything cos I've been thinking about this for a long time, ever since we came home really and I know it seems sudden-"

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed. "Just say it."

"I want a baby."

Peyton stared at her.

"See you think I'm crazy!"

Peyton took Brooke's hand. "No, no, I don't. You took me by surprise. I didn't think you and Owen were there yet."

"Oh not with him," Brooke said, waving her hand. "I mean, I want to adopt."

"That's amazing, Brooke."

"You think so?" Brooke asked, unsure.

"Of course, I do. You'd be an amazing mother and any child would be winning the lottery to be adopted by you."

"I was thinking of talking to Papa Sawyer when he gets into town, cos of y'know," Brooke said quietly.

"You should. Honestly, Brooke I think it's amazing that you want to do this. Think about it, if my mom and dad hadn't have adopted me, I might never have met you and then I wouldn't have a best friend!" Peyton said, smiling.

"Yeah, then your life would have sucked," Brooke laughed, wiping her eyes a little.

"You know it really would have," Peyton said, nudging her with her elbow.

Brooke grinned at her and nodded. "Mine too."

* * *

Peyton and Haley were sat at the piano in the studio.

"I think she'd be a great mom," Haley said.

"I know, right? She needs this. I think it's why she came back. There was some thing, or a lot of things, missing from her life in New York and I think it's high time she goes looking for them."

Haley nodded and smiled. After a moment she hit some keys hard, in frustration. "Why I can't write anything!" she whined leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Foxy, don't get upset about it. Forcing it won't help any, y'know?"

"That's what she said," Haley replied, smirking and Peyton burst into laughter.

"Nice, Haley James, nice. Brooke would be so proud," Peyton said, giving Haley a high five.

Haley sighed again.

"Okay, that's it. We're getting out of here."

"We are?"

"Yup."

"Where?" Haley said, following Peyton's lead and standing from her stool.

"Nowhere. Everywhere. Nuh-uh you don't need your keys," Peyton said, holding up her own.

"Really?" Haley whined. "But your driving scares me!"

"Shut up! My driving kicks ass. As does my car. You're car is such a mom-car," Peyton replied, smirking to herself as Haley's mouth dropped open in annoyance. She walked out of the office.

Haley stood for a moment and then followed, shouting. "It's not a mom-car. And you know what, even if it is, that's okay, cos I'm a mom!"

* * *

"Why won't you tell me what's happening?" Lucas whined.

"Because it's a surprise, doofus," Nathan replied, passing him the ball.

"If the surprise is being tied somewhere without my clothes, then I'm not interested," Lucas said, as he made a shot.

"It won't be. You think I'd risk that? Peyton would kick my ass," Nathan said laughing.

"She'll also kick your ass if there are strippers," Lucas said, pointing his finger out.

"Yeah but if there is, even you won't be telling Peyton that. Oh wait, yeah you probably will cos you're whipped," Nathan said and Lucas glared at him.

"Hey pot, meet kettle," Lucas threw back and Nathan frowned. "Besides, it's nothing about being whipped man, I'd just rather see Peyt do it," he said winking as he sank another basket.

"Yeah, I hear you on that. Good job we've got hot wives. Or will have. So, why are the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight? You're not getting married for like a week."

"I know but we've still got practice and my mom and Larry will be here soon so tonight's the only option."

"Makes sense, man. I got some stuff to do, mind if I head out now?"

"Nah man, we'll work on some more stuff after the wedding. You'll be in the NBA in no time, Nate."

"Alright. See you later then, bachelor," Nathan said, laughing as he passed Lucas the ball one last time.

* * *

Peyton and Haley were driving around the back roads of Tree Hill. The top was down, their hair was blowing everywhere and they were singing along to the music.

"Okay, this was a good idea!" Haley shouted above the wind and the music.

"I know, it's always a good idea!"

"You do this a lot?"

"I used to when I was younger. Me and Luke come out here every couple of weeks."

Haley laughed.

"What's funny, Foxy?"

"This, is a very you and Luke thing to do," she said. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know it is!"

"Maybe," Peyton said, looking over and smirking.

"I know I've said this a lot but I do think it's awesome you guys are finally getting married."

"Thanks, Hales."

"You wanna know something funny?" Peyton looked over. "When we were in the eight grade or something Lucas made a prediction for that year. That Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott."

"Shut up!" Peyton shouted.

"Seriously, he did! We've still got them all, if you don't believe me I'll show it to you. Near on every year, since we started, one of his predictions was about you apart from, you know that Brooke thing," she added laughing and Peyton joined her.

"He was such a dork," Peyton laughed as she slowed down the car and pulled over.

"He was but he was also just desperate to know you," Haley said looking over at her. "I know some people might think it was weird but there was always something incredibly honest about it. He saw you and you captivated him and he was convinced there was so much more to you than you let people see. And he was right."

Peyton looked over and rolled her eyes but Haley knew it was just for show. "Well I could say the same about you and Nathan," Peyton replied and Haley chuckled.

"Yeah but even you knew he was capable of more than he was."

"Maybe but it took you to bring it out of him. And you know, I really love you for that. Nathan is one of the best guys I know and he has you to thank."

Haley smiled as she looked out over the scene before her. "We're pretty lucky aren't we," she mused.

Peyton looked out to her and Lucas' spot. "We are," she replied quietly.

* * *

"Where are you going for your bachelorette party?" Lucas called through to the bedroom where Peyton was getting ready. He was standing in the bathroom shaving.

"No idea. Brooke won't tell me. You?" she called back.

"Nathan's being the same way. It's annoying."

"I know!" she shouted back.

"Will there be strippers?" they both asked at the same time. They both leant back out of their respective rooms and laughed at each other.

Peyton slipped her earrings on and walked out towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Lucas looked out the corner of his and then his head whipped round fully. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that fell just above her knees. His eyes scanned the length of the dress and then back up and his eyes fell on a slit that travelled back up her leg.

She smirked at the way he looked at her but she was guilty of doing the same to him. He looked so sexy with his messy dark blonde spiky hair that she knew took an awful lot longer to style than Lucas would ever care to admit. His black trousers sat low on his hips, a chunky belt round them. He was shirtless which Peyton always found incredibly sexy and the only thing around his neck was a silver chain she'd given him many years before.

He winked at her as he put down his razor and rubbed his jaw. He walked towards her and put one arm round her waist and pulled her against him causing her to smirk. "Stripper or no stripper, I guarantee you are going to be the sexiest woman I see all night and the only one I'm going to thinking about," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah? That might pay off for you later," she whispered back. She kissed him before turning and waltzing out of the bathroom smirking over her shoulder. He turned back and grabbed his shirt. He looked in the mirror as he did the buttons up. "Going out sucks," he muttered to himself.

Ten minutes later they heard a car horn. They both moved quickly to the window. Lucas turned round to face her with a smug grin. "Ha, it's Nathan, which is me!"

Peyton clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in annoyance, trying not to laugh. Lucas gave her a lingering kiss, grabbed his jacket and pulled open the front door.

A minute or two later a limousine arrived for Peyton. She walked out the house and Brooke appeared through the sun roof.

"Brooke Davis! What are you like?" she shouted.

"Get in here, girl. There's champagne waiting!" Brooke shouted back.

Peyton pulled the door closed behind her and ran down to the limo. The driver got out to the open door for her and she clambered in.

"You guys are crazy! A limo?" Peyton asked, as Brooke forced champagne down her neck. "Mia, I'm glad you could come!"

"Well the last time you three got hammered was so much fun, I couldn't resist," she said grinning and Peyton swatted at her.

"We thought about how much fun we had last time we had a bachelorette party and a limo so…ta da!" Haley said laughing.

"She's kind of telling the truth. The deal is, we're only going to Tric so we got the limo to soften the blow," Brooke said.

Peyton chuckled. "You didn't need to do that. Tric's fine!"

"Are you sure? I mean you own it and work there. Is that not depressing?"

"I own it. Beats VIP treatment anywhere else. How is that depressing?" Peyton said, raising her eyebrow.

"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that," Brooke said, raising a glass and chinking it against Peyton's.

* * *

The limo pulled into the car park at Tric. Haley and Mia stepped out together. They'd had a glass or two of champagne but Mia wasn't yet old enough to drink so was taking it easy. Haley had realised that it wouldn't be fair to Jamie for both her and Nathan to be grumpy and hung over all of the next day and given her girls night a few weeks before Nathan was the one drinking that night. But Peyton and Brooke, stumbled out of the limo holding hands and in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Brooke stumbled and her shoe fell off and both her and Peyton were doubled over trying to put it back on.

"Were they always like this?" Mia asked Haley as they stood and watched.

"They haven't been like this for a while, but yes, this has at one time or another been typical Brooke/Peyton behaviour," Haley explained, sighing. "Okay, Peyton, Brooke, you need to get it together!"

Brooke stood up straight, laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Peyton looked over at her. "We're not even that drunk, Haley, really."

"You expect me to believe that?" Haley replied.

"She's serious!" Brooke chimed in. "The champagne has gone to our head a little but really we're just a little hyper. Come on P. Sawyer!"

They both took a deep breath and readjusted their dresses. "Okay, we're good."

* * *

Lucas pulled a face after doing the shot Nathan gave him. He wiped his mouth. "Dude, that was gross! Did Haley say where the girls were tonight?"

Nathan smirked as the door to Tric opened. Lucas looked at him and then followed his gaze and smiled when Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Mia all walked into Tric.

Peyton looked up and locked eyes with Lucas.

"The guys are here!" she squealed.

Brooke smirked and walked over to them. Peyton looked at Haley and Mia who just laughed as well and followed Brooke. Peyton jogged as best she could in her heels to catch up.

Peyton sidled up to Lucas and turned back round to everyone else.

"What's going on?" both Lucas and Peyton asked.

"We decided that we wanted to have the parties together, not separately. We know it's not exactly tradition but we all wanted to be together to celebrate," Nathan explained.

"And we figured you two would be more than happy to do that," Brooke added as she ordered a bottle of vodka and some glasses.

Nathan and Haley moved over to a private booth they'd reserved and everyone crowded in and grabbed a seat.

They'd spent about half an hour chatting and making toasts. Brooke looked around satisfied that everyone was more than on their way to being drunk.

"Okay, first game of the evening," she shouted and everyone became quiet. "Now this is a little old favourite of ours. Everyone get a shot glass. It's time for a little I've Never."

Haley groaned, Peyton and Lucas laughed and the others all cheered.

"What's I've Never?" Mia asked, looking around.

"Someone says something like I've never slept with more than half a basketball team and then only Brooke drinks," Peyton said, laughing. Everyone else erupted into 'oohs' and Brooke playfully glared at Peyton.

"Oh, it's on, P. Sawyer," she said smirking and Peyton raised an eyebrow to the challenge. "I'm first. I've never slept with my fiancé, soon to be husband's brother," she said directly to Peyton.

Lucas and Haley laughed and shook their heads and Nathan looked away.

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton shouted, embarrassed.

"Oh my dear Peyton, you should know better than to challenge me," she replied.

"Fine," Peyton spat back and she poured herself a shot and downed it. "Sorry, baby," she whispered to Lucas who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, break it up ladies," Skills said stepping forward. "I've never had sex at work."

Everyone looked around at each other and all took a shot.

* * *

After Skills turn the game fizzled out. Haley and Nathan went out on to the dance floor, followed by Lucas and Peyton. Skills and Mouth put a hand on either side of Brooke and joined them.

Peyton danced close to Lucas both feeling the alcohol. She leaned into him and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

"How about we do something about changing that last I Never?" she whispered, looking back at him and smirking.

Lucas closed his eyes and nodded. Peyton laughed and grabbed his hand and dragged him off the dance floor and pulled towards her office.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked, smirking as Skills helped her to stand.

"Working," Peyton replied and Lucas chuckled. "You okay over there B. Davis?"

"Yup, I'm peachy!" Brooke replied, laughing.

"She can stay with us right?" Peyton asked turning to Lucas. "I don't think she can look after herself right now."

"Of course, babe."

"Come on, drinky, lets go," Peyton said to Brooke, taking her from Skills and piling her back into the limousine.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas had picked up Larry from the airport the next evening and had spent a couple of days with him before Karen, Andy and Lily arrived. Everyone was happy and excited for them all to be back together.

Peyton woke up next to Lucas the day before their wedding. She chuckled to herself when she thought how this was probably going to be one of the only times she ever woke up before he did. They had a couple of hours together before Brooke was demanding that they didn't see each other until the wedding.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you," she said smiling.

"Why are you up so early?" he grumbled.

"Because Brooke's going to be here to take me away from you soon," she replied chuckling and Lucas laughed sleepily.

"I forgot. What do you guys have planned today?" he asked as he propped himself up on elbow.

"I dunno. Girly things I think, just hanging out. I expect my dad will be around too. What about you?"

"We're going to spend the day at the River Court like old times," he said happily.

"Yeah? All of you?"

"I think so. Me, Mouth, Fergie and Junk, like it used to be. And Nate of course."

"That sounds nice," she mused as she shuffled closer to him.

"Yeah. It seems kind of fitting considering how much time we spent there and how often you were the topic of conversation," he chuckled.

"Well how do you feel about laying here with me until then?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied as he lay back down and extended his arm out. Peyton nestled in next to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay," Brooke said as she stretched out her arms and yawned. "We should get to bed. We need lots of beauty sleep for tomorrow," she added, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat!"

"Haley, Karen and Lily will be here pretty early so you should definitely go to bed or you'll be a sleeping grouchy."

Peyton glared at her. "Okay B. Davis, I'll see you in the morning. I love you!" she said leaning over and hugging her.

"Love you too, P. Sawyer," Brooke replied as she walked to her bedroom.

Peyton walked into her bedroom and nearly screamed when she saw Lucas. He walked to her laughing softly and put his finger to his lips.

"What are you doing here, crazy boy?" she whispered.

"I wanted to see you. And make sure you still wanna marry me tomorrow?" he said, smirking.

"Well, for a little while I was thinking I was making a big mistake, but I got over it," she replied, shrugging her shoulders dramatically.

"Liar," he said as he leant down to kiss her.

They jumped apart when Brooke banged on the bedroom door.

"Lucas Eugene Scott if you do not get your broody ass out of my house right now, the rest of us will be attending a wake tomorrow not a reception!" she shouted through the door.

Lucas pulled a face at Peyton who just laughed. "I should go. I love you, Peyt," he said kissing her before climbing out the window.

"I love you too, Luke."

Brooke opened the door and scowled at Peyton who put her hand up in mock surrender. "Hey, it was nothing to do with me!"

Brooke glared again as she put her cell to her ear.

"Nathan Scott! Why am I yelling? Because you suck at guarding Luke. Oh he's there is he? You go look for him then." She paused and rolled her eyes at Peyton who was changing into her pajamas. "Yeah I know, that's because he was here breaking all kinds of traditions! Yes, you do that. Alright, see you tomorrow."

She closed her cell and looked up at Peyton. She pointed her finger at her. "Bed. Now!" she said firmly and Peyton stifled her laughter as she climbed into bed.

Brooke went to walk out. "Hey B. Davis?" She turned back round. "How about you sleep in here? Like old times?"

Brooke's face broke into a huge smile. "You know what? That sounds absolutely perfect!" She jumped on to Peyton's bed and they both burst into laughter as Brooke scurried under the bed clothes next to Peyton.

Peyton flicked the light off as they both laid down. Brooke turned her head in Peyton's direction. "I'm gonna miss you being my P. Sawyer," she said quietly.

Peyton turned her face to meet Brooke's. "You will always be my B. Davis and I will always be your P. Sawyer. No matter what."

* * *

**A/N:** As always, let me know what you thought. The wedding chapter/s could be a day or so. I've written LP weddings before so I want to make this one different and I have a lot of scenes I want to put in! I think I'll be as sad as you guys when this story is over, but 'tis not the end yet!


	16. Chapter 16

"So, Brooke and I were talking last night and decided that we're not going to be sad that you're not here with us today. I mean, both of us would give everything for you to be there, Mom, but I know you'll be with me. And I know you're happy because you would have loved Lucas. Ask Ellie, she liked him," Peyton chuckled. She was sitting crossed leg in front of her mother's grave stone. "He's an amazing man, Mom. Daddy loves him too and he makes me so happy and I know that's all you would have wanted. Well, I should go, there's one more thing I need to before I go and get all pretty. I'll see you soon, Mom. I love you. You too, Ellie. Oh, and Mom? If you could put in a good word for Brooke up there, I'd appreciate it."

Peyton wiped away a little tear as she got to her feet. She smiled as she walked over to Keith.

"Hey Keith. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that we're going to miss you today, Lucas especially. I'd love for you to be by his side and watch the boy you brought up be the man that he is today. He's all you, y'know? He's a _good_ man," Peyton sniffled. "But I know you'll be with him. And listen, I know how important this ring is to you and Lucas and I promise I will love him with everything that I have because you and I both know he deserves that. Enjoy the ceremony, Keith," she finished as she brushed her fingers across the top of his stone.

She turned slowly and walked back to her car. It was early, Brooke wasn't awake when she left. She'd left a note and got in her car and driven through the streets of Tree Hill while it was sleeping. Today was going to be one of the happiest days of her life and even though when she had woken it was tinged with sadness, she knew that all those people she loved that were lying in Tree Hill cemetery would want her to be happy and just enjoy it.

* * *

"Papa Sawyer, you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great, thanks Brooke. Peyton go and see Anna?"

"Yeah," Brooke said sadly. "We were talking last night about not being sad about it. She would have loved Luke wouldn't she?" Brooke asked as she handed Larry his coffee and sat down next to him.

"Definitely," Larry chuckled. "He's everything we could have ever wanted for Peyton. We always wanted the world for you too, y'know," he said. Brooke smiled at him and felt her eyes sting.

"Did Peyton tell you what I wanna do?"

"She did and I think it's amazing."

"Really?"

"Of course, Brooke. You know you grew into a wonderful woman, Brooke Davis. And you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks," Brooke said, smiling. "Got any tips?" she said chuckling.

"Be yourself. Brooke, I'd find it incredibly hard to believe that any one could talk to you and realise how big your heart is and not see that you are destined to be a mother."

"Is it a long process?"

"It can be. Anna and I were pretty lucky, we met Ellie quite soon after we applied. But sit it out and be strong. Every time I look at Peyton, or I hear her voice, I know that everything Anna and I went through was worth it. And you will too."

* * *

Lucas walked towards Karen as her and Lily walked back from seeing Keith.

"Who's been here already?" Lucas asked as he noticed another single flower atop his grave.

"Who do you think?" Karen replied, smiling, inclining her head towards Anna Sawyer's grave that was also adorned with a bouquet. Lucas smiled sadly. "I'll give you a few minutes," Karen said, touching Lucas' arm. He nodded and walked towards Keith.

"Hey, Keith. I know, I know, Peyton Sawyer's actually marrying me," he said chuckling. "I'm struggling to believe it as much as you are. Mom told me a little while ago that you would have wanted me to follow my heart and it has always led to her, so I know you're proud and maybe you can believe it. I wish you could be there today. Every father should see their son on the best day of their life. I've had some pretty great days y'know? Taking Nate's team to the Championship, getting my book published. But it's the days with Peyton I wish you'd been here to see. Just so I could say I told you so. You'll be there though, right?" he paused. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I got a pay a visit to a lady. I'll see you soon…dad," he whispered.

He stood up and straight and took a deep breath before retracing Peyton's steps to her mother.

"Mrs Sawyer," he said tipping his head slightly. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that your daughter is the most amazing woman and you should be incredibly proud. I'll look after her, I promise. Every single day for the rest of our lives I will make sure she knows her greatness. Say hi to Ellie, for me, too," he said smiling as he looked down at the stone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the car.

* * *

Peyton was sat in her gown looking at herself in the mirror as Brooke did her hair. There was a gentle knock on the door and Nathan stuck his head in.

"Can I have a minute with our bride?" Nathan said to Brooke smiling.

"Sure. P. Sawyer, do not touch that hair," she warned as she stepped outside and closed the door.

"Look at you," Nathan said as he sat down on the chair next to her. Peyton turned to him and blushed.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you got best man duties?" she said, smirking.

"I do, but Luke is pissing me off. He keeps pacing and asking me what the time is," he replied, laughing. "And I wanted to see my best friend on her wedding day."

Peyton just looked up at and smiled at him.

"You know when I walked into your apartment that day after the attack, when I saw you, broken and bruised and bitter, I was actually worried that we couldn't get you back. You know how many times I sat staring at my cell, my finger hovering over the call button on Luke's name? I needed to bring you back. And to see you today looking so happy and so beautiful, I don't know, I just needed to see it. To know I've got my best friend back even if it was my jackass brother that did it," he added and they both laughed.

Peyton blinked back tears. "Brooke will kill you if I ruin this make up," she said with a watery laugh. "I know you think it was Lucas, and a huge part of it was, but I wouldn't have got through those first few days without you and Brooke, Nate."

Nathan nodded. "I should get back to Luke before he throws another hissy fit," he said standing.

Peyton got to her feet too and hugged Nathan. "Thank you for coming to see me," she said quietly. Nathan looked down at her and smiled a little when he recognised the connotations of those words. It wasn't that morning's visit that Peyton was thankful for.

"Any time, Sawyer. You know that."

* * *

"Knock knock," Haley said as she stepped in through the door to Lucas dressing room.

"Wow, Haley James Scott! You look beautiful," he said as he turned round to see her, fiddling with his tie.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Mr Scott. Come here," she said, laughing. He smiled and stepped forward.

"How's Peyton?"

Haley smiled. "She's fine. Very excited and looking absolutely stunning. How are you doing?"

"I'm…so tired of waiting. I just want to marry her, Hales," he sighed and Haley smiled.

"Patience, my friend. You've been waiting what like ten years? Another couple of hours won't hurt," she teased.

"Thanks for telling Peyton that by the way," he said throwing her a mock glare and Haley laughed.

"Sorry! It made me happy to see you fight for her, Lucas. I told you fix it and you did it. Are you happy?"

"Happier than I can ever remember feeling," he sighed.

"Good cos I think it's safe to say Peyt's feeling the same. I should get back. I'll see you up there, buddy."

Lucas hugged her. "You too, Hales. Tell her I love her okay?"

* * *

"Can I grab a minute?" Karen said, grinning, as she stepped inside.

"Karen! I'm so glad you're here!" Peyton said she step to embrace her.

"You think I'd miss this? Listen, I've only got a minute before we have to take our seats but I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You have come so far since I was last here. Tric is doing brilliantly and you're doing such wonderful things for Mia. I was sad that day because I knew how much you and Lucas needed each other but when he called me and told me that you were getting married I was so happy. I knew from the first moment I met you that you would love my son like no other. And I think we both know there was never any doubt that the same could be said for him. This isn't just a dream come true for you and Lucas, there are an awful lot of people out there today who have been waiting for this day."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She looked up at Karen who smiled when she saw the tears in Peyton's eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, I know. Take a second to remember this feeling because Brooke will be here any minute to take you out to the front of the church," she said as she squeezed Peyton's hand.

Peyton took a deep breath as she stood and walked to the mirror. She felt like she was outside of herself and watching. She twirled slightly, smirking at how girlish she was being. Her ivory dress was strapless. The corset bodice was plain with a small bit of embroidery across the top. The skirt fell to the ground with a small train. It was relatively straight and reflected Peyton's sleek slim figure perfectly. She wore a veil but had decided not to pull it forward. Half her hair was pinned up, on top of which sat a tiara that was attached to her veil. The rest of her hair was down, curled slightly and hung about her shoulders.

Brooke peered in through the door and smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"It's time, P. Sawyer," she rasped and Peyton turned to face her smiling.

Peyton stepped out of the corridor and down to the front of the church. Larry sighed when he saw her and she blushed.

"You are so beautiful kid. I never thought I'd see anyone as beautiful as your mom the day I married her, but I bet even she'd agree that you might just be that someone."

Peyton swatted at him playfully.

Peyton, Larry, Brooke and Haley all posed for photographs before they went in. Larry stepped up to the church doors leaving the girls together for a moment. They all stood in a small circle.

"So this is it," Peyton said, chuckling. Brooke rubbed her arm.

"The day that Peyton Sawyer becomes Peyton Scott," Haley chimed in.

"I'm really glad you two are here, that we're all here. I know we might have lost each other a little over the years but I wouldn't want to be doing this any other way."

"Lets go get you married to your boy, P. Sawyer," Brooke replied.

Peyton nodded and walked up to her father, linking his arm through his. Brooke and Haley stepped in front and both turned back to flash Peyton an excited smile.

* * *

Lucas stood at the altar, Nathan by his side. He looked down to search out his mother and smiled when he saw her on the front row. She nodded her head and smiled back.

"You ready for this, man?" Nathan whispered as he inclined his head towards Haley and Brooke walking down the aisle. They both winked at him as they stepped to the other side and he smiled.

The first note on the organ rang out and Lucas turned to face the door. He sucked in a breath trying to prepare for himself for seeing her but as she stepped into the doorway, his mouth fell open slightly. He still couldn't prevent the chuckle that rose to his lips when he noticed her blushing even from the other side of the church.

They stared at each other and smiled as Peyton made her way down the aisle. When they got to the altar, Peyton kissed her father's cheek and stepped up towards Lucas. Lucas stepped forward and shook Larry's hand. They exchanged a nod as Larry stepped down to take his seat. Lucas and Peyton stood in front of each other and Peyton let out a watery laugh as they joined hands.

The vicar finally indicated to Lucas to give his vows, He cleared his throats and took a moment to look at Peyton. He closed his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Peyton…you have had my heart since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. You complete me. So today, with this ring," he paused to push the ring on to finger, "I not only promise, again, to love you forever, but to make sure that every single day for the rest of your life you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, know that you are my everything."

Peyton sighed as a tear fell from her eyes. Lucas instinctively moved to wipe it away and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Lucas Scott," she breathed. "I don't remember what it feels like to not love you. In my darkest hours, you have been this beacon that pulled me through. You made me believe in love, in art and in myself and there will never come a day when I am not so completely in love with you," she laughed as several more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, Lucas Scott, you are all I have ever needed and I give you this ring today, as a reminder to you that you are all I will ever need, for the rest of my life."

As she pushed the ring on to his finger, they laced their fingers together. Brooke and Haley both sniffled and even Nathan cleared his throat which Peyton and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle out.

The vicar finally declared them husband and wife and they smiled at each other as they wrapped each other into their arms and kissed each other with all the passion and love they felt when they spoke those words to each other.

They stood together as their guests made their way outside. Lucas put his hand on Peyton's cheek as they stood waiting to leave. She placed her hand over his and he dropped his head slightly as his eyes closed. "I'm so in love with you, Peyton Scott," he whispered as he dropped his forehead to rest on hers.

They separated and Lucas held out his arm for Peyton to take as they stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle.

They stepped out into the sunshine and Peyton squealed as confetti fell around her. They walked through the path their friends had made and laughed as they clapped and cheered. Lucas opened the door to the wedding car and Peyton climbed inside.

* * *

They drove around the back roads of Tree Hill. Brooke had given them strict instructions not to arrive too early.

"So how does it feel to be Peyton Scott?" Lucas said, grinning.

"Like a dream," she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I do," she replied.

"I, uh, I didn't want to say this in my vows but…you don't know how it felt to know that you had come back to me. After everything that we went through, together and apart, for you to forgive me that and let me love you and not only that but love me in return," he sighed and Peyton cut him off before he could continue.

"Lucas, everything that we went through, all the bad times and the horrible things that happened brought us here, today so don't berate yourself over them. And through all of that, _everything _that have you done for me before, during and after, means so much more. So, just shut up and kiss me, husband," she said smiling. He laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. His free hand fell to the back of her neck and then up into her hair.

* * *

The reception had been under way for an hour or so. It was a comfortable close affair at Tric. Everyone had eaten and Nathan stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, it won't be a long one, Lucas is the writer," he began and everyone laughed. "So this is an incredibly important day for me. Not only is it my brother's wedding but it's also my best friend's. Lucas and Peyton, you are two of the people I cherish most in my life and nothing makes me happier than for you two to finally be together. I wish you all the happiness in the world but I don't think you're going to need it. You guys are always meant to be and that will always see you through. To Lucas and Peyton!"

Everyone toasted to Nathan's speech. Peyton leaned across Lucas and hugged him quickly.

Brooke stood next. "All of us in this room know that Peyton and Lucas have not always had the easiest journey which is why it's a really special day for all of us. There have been ups and there have been downs but the important thing is that through all of that there has always been a Lucas and Peyton. Real, pure love is difficult to find but Lucas and Peyton can give us all hope that when you find it, there is nothing that can take it away from you. I love you both very much and I look forward to being a witness of the incredible life that you will share together." She raised her glass in the air and again, everyone followed suit.

Larry was the last person to rise to give his speech. "When I first met Lucas, the kid was about to pummel me with a rake," he began. Lucas shook his head and covered his eyes and everyone else laughed. "And it was in that moment that I realised I had found the person who was going to love and protect my daughter as much as any father could ever ask for. And for that reason I was beyond happy to give you away to Lucas today and to raise my glass and toast to the full, wonderful life that you will lead together. To Lucas and Peyton," he shouted and for the final time, the room made a toast to them.

Lucas and Peyton were talking quietly together while the other guests mingled and chatted. Mouth called for the first dance and Lucas stood with a word and held out his hand.

"Dance with me, Peyton Sawyer."

"Hey, it's Scott," she replied smirking and she took his hand.

Everyone smiled as they moved to the middle of the space. Lucas laid one arm on her hip, and clasped one hand in hers against his chest. Peyton's free hand rested on his shoulder.

"I can't remember if I told you already, but you look absolutely beautiful, Peyt."

She smiled at him. "You didn't say it, but it doesn't matter. When you looked me as I walked into the church I felt like the only woman in the world," she replied quietly.

"You are, to me," he whispered as he kissed her lightly.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her and rested his head on hers as they moved slowly to the music, completely unaware of any one else in the room.

* * *

Lucas held the car door open and held out his hand to Peyton. She took it and stepped out of the car. She tripped over the frame and slipped but Lucas was there to stop her falling.

"You okay there Mrs Scott?" he said, smirking.

"I'm fine," Peyton laughed. "Maybe had one glass of champagne too many!"

"You're not going to pass out on me are ya?" he said as he closed the car door and tapped the roof for the driver.

"Not a chance. I don't want this day to end," she signed, leaning against him.

"Good," he said as he swiftly swept her up into his arms.

"Luke!" she squealed, taken completely by surprise.

"Because we're just getting started," he said as he leant down to kiss her. She kissed him back and he stumbled forward blindly trying to find his way to the door. He kicked it open and they laughed against each others lips.

* * *

**A/N: **So it took me a lot longer than I anticipated to write this chapter but I'm finally happy with it! There will be an epilogue which should be up by the end of the weekend!

Also I just wanted to say this here instead of dampening the epilogue but this will be the last multi-chapter fic I write for a while. I start my teacher training next and I just won't have as much time to write and when I do it'll like be one shots or 2/3 parters. So, I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and messages and for all of you have added me and my stories to your favourites and to everyone who just read them. I took a punt when I joined this part of the fandom and only thanks you all of you did I enjoy it so much! I'll still be around reading all your stories and like I said, when I have the time to, I will be back flooding you with LP - no worries there!

Anyway, did you like the wedding? I tried really hard not to repeat what I've done before. Also, anything you'd like to see in the epilogue, let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton sat on the edge of the bath, staring at the white piece of plastic that rested on the basin. She tapped her feet together and sighed. She'd been feeling unwell for about a week. Lucas had been going to and from New York to work on his latest novel so she'd tried her best to not let him notice that she wasn't feeling well. She wanted him to concentrate on his novel and worrying about her would hinder that.

She'd confided in Haley and Brooke that she was worried about how ill she was feeling and how tired she was. Brooke shared the same worries as Peyton but Haley was adamant it was something else. It wasn't until Haley had mentioned it that she realised she was late and while the worries about her health eased off she then became concerned about other things. What would it mean for Lucas' work? Were they ready to have a baby? They were both busy and as much as she really wanted children with Lucas she was worried that it just wasn't the right time.

Her cell buzzed to indicate enough time had lapsed. She sighed as she leant forward. She picked the test up but closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them. When she realised it was positive she burst into tears. But then she laughed because she wasn't scared any more. She wasn't worried that they weren't ready because she had instantly fallen in love with the life that grew inside of her. Being ready wasn't an issue any more because it felt so right and if Lucas felt a tenth of what she was feeling then they were definitely ready.

She paced around the house. He was going to be late home and she was struggling to keep those insecurities from coming back. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Her head shot up when the front door opened.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late baby," he said, dropping his bags to the floor. "But that's it. No more meetings, I told them I can't keep doing this," he sighed. "What's going on?" He looked at Peyton and could tell that she'd been crying.

"I have something to tell you," she said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" he said, furrowing his brow as he knelt down in front of her.

"Yeah, well I think so."

"Stop being cryptic, just tell me," he begged.

"We're pregnant."

Lucas' eyes widened. "We are? Really? We're having a baby?"

Peyton looked at him and when she realised that his shock was out of excitement and happiness, she laughed and cupped his face.

"Yes, I'm having your baby, Lucas Scott!" she said as more of her own tears fell.

Lucas lunged forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, and then dropped kisses down her neck.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked, as his hand drop to her stomach.

"The test says so, but we should go to the doctor."

"Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow," he said quickly.

"Okay," she laughed.

"God, I love you!" he shouted as he leant into her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood them both up. "Tell me again," he whispered.

"We're having a baby," she repeated, chuckling.

He kissed her again, locking his arms just under her hips and pulling slightly of the ground.

* * *

A few months later they were laying in bed. Lucas hand was gently placed over Peyton's slightly protruding stomach.

"What do you want?" she asked, quietly. She was resting against the headboard, slightly higher than he was. Her fingers played with his hair.

"A little girl. Green eyes, blonde curly hair," he answered without missing a beat. She laughed.

"That was quick! Someone's given this a lot of thought," she teased.

"I had ten years to plan our future in my head," he joked. "Why, what do you want?"

"I don't mind. As long as it's healthy and happy, and a part of me and you, I really don't mind."

"You make a good point," he said, moving his head to meet her gaze. "But I'd really like to see this little person who has the passion and fire her mom has," he mused.

"Two of me? I wouldn't wish that on anyone," she teased.

* * *

Lucas was laying on the sofa with a week old Sawyer on his chest. Peyton walked in and smiled and leant over the back of the sofa.

"I just can't get over how amazing she is," he mused.

"I know, right?" Peyton replied, laughing. She dropped down and kissed him as there was a knock at the door.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. She stood and walked over to the door as Lucas carefully moved into a sitting position.

"Hi," Peyton greeted her mother in law as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Karen said back happily as she pulled Peyton into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Still kinda sore," Peyton said, half laughing. "I'm pretty tired but I'm okay."

"Well you just rest up. Now, gimme me my granddaughter!" she laughed and Peyton joined her. Lucas got to his feet and walked over as Karen stepped into the house properly. Lucas passed her over and Karen gasped.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" she gushed. "Hi Sawyer, I'm your grandma!"

Lucas took her bags from her and Peyton and Karen sat down.

"Peyton she looks just like you! You can definitely rest up for a few days because I'm not letting her go," Karen squealed.

"She kinda has that affect on everyone," Lucas chuckled as he walked back in the room.

They sat for a half an hour or so, talking about the baby and Peyton's labour.

"I'm gonna go lie down for a while," Peyton said, yawning.

"You want me to come with you?" Lucas asked, leaning his head back and holding out his hand. Peyton took it in hers.

"No I'm okay, just tired. Wake me up in a couple of hours?" she asked.

"Of course, beautiful," he said.

She smiled and her hand lingered in his for a few moments as she walked away slowly.

* * *

Karen and Lucas moved out on to the porch and were sitting on the bench.

"Is Peyton doing okay?"

"Yeah, really, she's amazing," Lucas sighed. "Before Sawyer was born, when her hormones were all crazy, she got upset that she was going to be a terrible mother because she didn't know how to be one. There wasn't anything I could do make it better for her. And then an hour or so later I found her looking through our wedding photos and she was staring at this picture of you and her, and she looked up at smiling, and said 'I do know how to be a mom'. You gave her a lot of strength," Lucas explained. Karen blinked back tears.

"We all have. I can't believe that my baby boy has his own little girl," Karen said, smiling. "You are a wonderful husband, Lucas and you're going to be such an amazing father."

* * *

Lucas sighed as he lay next to Peyton. Her back pressed into his chest and his arms were around her waist.

"What's up, mister?" she said, sleepily.

"I don't want to go away," he said, sighing again.

"I know, baby. I don't want you to go either but it's only three weeks," she said, trying to buoy him up even when she was miserable as he was about it.

"But she's so little, so much can happen in three weeks," he whined and Peyton chuckled.

"You won't miss an awful lot, honey. And I was thinking, why don't we fly out when you get to New York?"

"Yeah?" he said, smiling.

"Of course. You'll have one week left after New York and me and Sawyer will go with you."

Lucas smiled and nuzzled the back of her head.

"Being married to you is so easy," he mumbled and they both laughed.

"We are a pretty good team," she replied.

"The best team," he whispered and she laughed again.

"The best, you big goof. Now let me go to sleep because your daughter is going to be awake before you know it," she said closing her eyes and snuggling down beneath the sheets.

"She's your daughter too, y'know?" he said, smirking.

"When she wakes me up, she's just yours," she teased.

* * *

"Honestly, Brooke, it's fine."

"_Are you sure? I don't know how long this meeting will go on for?"_

"Don't worry about it. I'm just about at the store now. Luke and I will grab some dinner quickly and we'll all go out tomorrow."

"_But we wanted to celebrate," Brooke whined._

Peyton laughed. "And we will, tomorrow. Truth be told I'd kind of like my husband to myself tonight."

"_Ooh, naughty!" _

"Well it has been like three weeks," Peyton sighed.

"_I know, P. Sawyer. Well I'll meet Victoria tonight and I'll call your room in the morning, deal?"_

"Deal, later Brooke."

"_Bye Peyt. Oh and does Sawyer have everything she needs?"_

"Yes, Brooke," Peyton replied, rolling her eyes. "You know she's only nine months old, right? She doesn't really need anything but milk and somewhere to sleep. And she's really not picky about that," Peyton said laughing.

"_Don't mock me because I care! Call me if you need anything!"_

"We will, don't worry. See you later!"

Peyton dropped her cell back into her bag that rested of the handle to Sawyer's push chair. She looked down to see Sawyer had just woken up.

"Hi," Peyton cooed, looking down at her as they strolled through New York. "Look at you waking up just in time for daddy!"

Sawyer's little legs kicked up in the air and Peyton reached back down to replace the blanket.

"You're excited to see your daddy, huh? He's pretty excited to see you too," she said as she leant in and tickled Sawyer's tummy.

Peyton peered into the book store when they got to it and noticed only one or two people having an informal chat with Lucas. Lindsey was standing with two other people that Peyton recognised from the company. Lindsey had stayed on as Lucas' editor, despite his later books being somewhat difficult for her to swallow. She had met someone else but there was still a lingering animosity between her and Peyton that made Peyton uncomfortable. On some level she couldn't blame Lindsey. Lucas Scott was an incredible man to love and she knew how hard it was to let him go but on the other hand after they'd been married for two years and had a nine month old child, Peyton thought Lindsey would try harder to move on completely. Peyton sighed as she pushed the pushchair inside. The store clerk, who was still the same guy from a few years previously rushed to hold it open.

"Thanks," she said looking up and smiling.

"No problem, Mrs Scott."

Once she was inside Peyton wheeled the pram over to the corner out of the way. She moved round the side and leant into it. "Come on then, baby girl," she cooed as she picked Sawyer up and brought her to her chest. Peyton smiled at the clerk again who was looking at Sawyer. With most people Peyton was incredibly protective over Sawyer. Lucas was now a very well established author. In places like Tree Hill they didn't really notice but in New York and the bigger cities, people knew who they were and when Sawyer was born they were extremely careful to keep her out of it. But she had known the clerk at this store, James, for a few years and he was always polite and friendly. She turned Sawyer so he could see her better.

"So, you're Sawyer, huh?" he said to her. She frowned and buried her face against Peyton.

Peyton chuckled softly. "Sorry, she's not usually grumpy but she has just woken up and I think she just wants to see her daddy," she told and him nodded and smiled.

"Got right ahead, Mrs Scott."

"You can call me Peyton, you know?" Peyton said as she walked past him and he laughed to himself.

Peyton shuffled Sawyer round a little so that she could see Lucas. When Sawyer saw him, she stretched up a little and tried to move towards him.

"Woah there, crazy girl!" Peyton said laughing as she took a tighter grip on you. Sawyer began to sniffle and whinge and Peyton decided to just go over. Lindsey and the other executives had made their way over to Lucas but Peyton didn't think they'd, everyone but Lindsey, mind too much if she interrupted.

As they got closer, Lucas glanced over the shoulder of the man he was talking to and his face lit up. His colleagues followed his gaze and couldn't help but smile when they saw his little girl. They stepped back and waved Peyton over.

"Sorry but she saw you and she's getting all whiney," Peyton said to Lucas, offering the others an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Mrs Scott. She's getting so big," one of the men said smiling to her. It was Jack Robertson, and one of the people Peyton had met the most.

"Yeah, she's growing up pretty fast," Peyton chuckled.

Sawyer looked around her and reached out to Lucas. He smiled and took her from Peyton.

"Hey you," he said quietly as he kissed her head. "You been good for mommy?"

Sawyer giggled and pawed at Lucas' face.

"She's been great, actually. She missed her daddy, though. So did I," she said as she leant over and kissed him. "So successful tour?" Peyton said turning back round to everyone, even smiling at Lindsey who forced one in return.

"It has, yes. Lucas is our best selling author and everyone loves your story," Jack replied. "We were just talking about whether or not to extend it."

Peyton's smile dropped and she glanced at Lucas who smiled at her, putting her at ease.

"I think it's a good idea," Lindsey interjected and Peyton really had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Jack sighed. "It would never be a bad thing to extend it, but it's really not necessary. People flew in from all over the place to see you, Lucas. And if I'm being honest, I know you love your work but you love your family more and I can't blame you for that. If you want to continue then we will, by all means, but it is not something I will be putting forward myself," he finished, smiling at Peyton who returned the smile graciously. "Mrs Scott, it was lovely to see you again. You look after that girl of yours. Luke, take care of yourself. I look forward to hearing from you with the next book," he said, extending his hand to Lucas.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll be in touch soon," Lucas replied, shaking his hand. He shook the other man's hand and they both walked away.

"I've got some things for you to sign, I'll sort through them and then I'll be back," Lindsey informed him before walking away.

Peyton stepped closer to him. Sawyer had become sleepy again and had nestled herself in the crook of Lucas' neck.

"Hi baby," she whispered.

"Hi wifey," he replied as he kissed her again with a little more love and passion than before.

Sawyer's hand padded at their chins and they both laughed. It was a common action of hers. If Lucas and Peyton got too close and paid each other more attention than her, she didn't like it. But neither of them minded. They were so completely in love with the little girl that they would allow her anything.

"I think someone thinks you should have missed her more," Peyton teased. "Is that right, baby girl, huh?" Peyton said, tickling her stomach and Sawyer laughed.

"Nah, she's probably just bored of you," he teased and she slapped at his arm.

Lindsey looked up from the papers she was sorting through and watched Lucas and his family interact. For the most part she had accepted that Peyton had always been the only woman in Lucas' life. But she did envy their family and she still envied Peyton. She had wanted to be the woman who gave Lucas Scott everything but as she looked at them she was finally hit with the realisation that Lucas had only ever dreamed of having blonde, curly haired children with green eyes.

Lucas gave Sawyer back to Peyton who went back over and put her in her pram. He walked over to Lindsey and signed the necessary paperwork.

"I'll see you soon, Lucas," she said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Lindsey. Bye," he said before turning and walking away.

Lindsey watched as he walked up to Peyton. She stepped aside as Lucas took the handle of the pram and wheeled it towards the door. Peyton snaked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his arm as they left the store.

Lucas settled back on his pillow as he regained his breathing. Peyton chuckled a little and settled herself next to him, her fingers drawing aimlessly on his chest.

"God, I missed you," he sighed, laughing to himself.

"Tell me about," Peyton drawled.

"I was so bored over this tour. All I wanted was to be back with you and Sawyer," he sighed as his hand ran up and down her arm.

"We really missed you too, Luke," Peyton replied. "But you said you'd been getting on with writing, which is good right?"

"Yeah. You wanna read it?" he asked, smirking.

"Do I?" Peyton replied, laughing.

Lucas laughed and gently moved himself out of Peyton's embrace. He swung his legs over the bed and pulled a pair of trousers on. He padded over to his laptop and grabbed it from the desk in his hotel room.

Peyton sat up and pulled the bed sheet up over her chest. Lucas walked back over and handed her the laptop, playfully rolling her eyes. She squealed and took it from him. She opened it up and got comfortable. Sawyer began to sniffle and Peyton sighed as she put the laptop next to her and made to get out of bed.

"Don't be silly, I'll see to her, babe," he said, kissing her quickly. Peyton smiled and watched lovingly as Lucas picked Sawyer up out of her crib and settled down with her in the arm chair.

Peyton pulled the laptop back on to her lap and began to read:

_I've had some great days without Peyton Sawyer, now Scott, by my side; the day that I coached the Cobras to win the Championship, the day my book was published. The day that Jamie said his first word, and when Nathan got his first shoe contract, both of those definitely went down as great days. But the days I share with her and the ones she gives me, are the greatest. _

_When I first saw her again, after all those years, I was looking at a woman that I didn't know any more. And that shattered me. Peyton Sawyer had always come back fighting from every blow that the hand of life had dealt her but when I was confronted with the realisation of what had happened to her, even I was scared she couldn't come back from it. I had spent years telling her that she was destined for greatness and that she was one of the strongest people I knew, but even I underestimated her ability to take the world by the horns and show it what she was made of. The day that she took back what was taken from her and in turn gave __**me**__ back what I took from __**us, **__was one of those days. _

_I didn't think anything would ever compare to the way I felt when she walked down that aisle to me. At the moment I could safely have said that that would be the greatest day of my life, and it was pretty close. But the day that I held her hand as she gave birth to the most precious little girl that I have ever known, managed to beat it. Peyton Scott gave me the greatest day of my life, and with it, a lifetime of amazing ones. Some have already happened; the first time Sawyer smiled, the first time she laughed, the first time she said 'mama, but I know there are so many that are still to come. And the fact that I will share every single one of them with Peyton Sawyer is something not even I can put into words._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** So, there you have it. I'm sad this story is finished, I've loved writing it but every story has to come to an end at some point. I hope you like the epilogue. I decided to just go with some random moments of them together. I don't know where the ending came from, wanted to try something different but it does round it off quite nicely. Let me know whether you liked it. So, I'm bowing out for now, see you all soon!


End file.
